battlestar group 16
by vliegenvanger
Summary: What if the Cylon Virus was discovered and removed. an Au and X-over for BSG 2003 and SG-1/SGA, shows what could have happened if the Colonial met the Tau'ri.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Battlestar Galactica, Stargate or anything affiliated with it. (Hope that's enough)**

**AN: this X-over between BGS and SG it starts at 2011 SG time with some flashbacks to the past, The whole Ori storyline did not happen and will not be mentioned, it starts before the Cylon attack. I might ignore some things that have happened or make them happen earlier.**

**Thanks to my beta DEOXE**

_They were created by man._

_They rebelled._

_They evolved._

_They look_

_And feel_

_Human._

_Some are programmed to think they are Human._

_There are many copies._

_And they have a plan_

**Picon fleet Headquarters, Picon orbit**

**T minus 2 hours**

The State of the art Picon Fleet HQ was manned by thousands soldiers, and was home to Admiral Nagala, commander of the Colonial Fleet. The station had hundreds if not thousands of fast firing short range flak cannons. In addition there were dozens of missile launchers capable of launching virtually any kind of anti-capital ship missile. The headquarters was also home to over a dozen battlestar and their escorts at any given time, most of them were just on shore leave and others were having refits. As usual the Admiral was in his personal cabin reviewing status reports when the phone rang.

"Nagala." he said.

"Admiral, this is Com. We just received an urgent message in a highly classified encryption, when we tried to get it through the computers it asked for an Admiral Sir." A young and nervous lieutenant said.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Nagala said as he put the phone back on the com. Unit. Anything that required an Admiral to open was bound to be interesting; it was at least better that the normal status reports that he was reviewing.

A few minutes later Nagala entered the large communications room of the station, dozens of stations littered the walls and others were working with maps that held classified encryption on tables in the centre of the room. The Admiral was soon approached by the lieutenant who quickly guided him to a station in the corner.

"Admiral, we need you to enter your personal code into the computer and it will immediately decrypt the file." The lieutenant explained.

Nagala walked over to the console and entered his personal code. Immediately the computer recognized the code and started to decrypt the message, when the first part was revealed he got a faint idea from which unit this was coming. When he was done with reading the message he turned to one of the lieutenants and started giving orders.

"Lieutenant, prepare to send an emergency priority signal to all units, make sure it is encrypted." He said to the first lieutenant. "You." He said as he turned to the second lieutenant. "I need you to put this message into the new one and make sure that everyone knows that it is to be done immediately." He said.

"Yes sir." The two lieutenants said as they walked off.

"Admiral, what is going on?" A colonel asked.

"Our systems are vulnerable to infiltration by the Cylons, someone left a backdoor open." Nagala said.

"Shouldn't we put our forces on high alert then?" The Colonel asked.

"No, we need the Cylons to attack thinking that we are vulnerable and that we can easily be overrun, that way we have a chance to win, if we scare them of now they will return with a force great enough to completely destroy our ships the old fashioned way, by fighting." Nagala said.

"But sir…" the Colonel tried.

"We also don't know when the Cylons are going to attack, it might happen today but it might also happen in ten years, we just don't know and putting the whole fleet on high alert will spread panic throughout the entire colonies." Nagala quickly said. "Will there be anything else?"

"No sir." The Colonel said as he saluted and walked away.

Admiral Nagala waited in the com. Center before he returned to his cabin. When he arrived he took of his Jacket and sat behind his desk. He thought about what just happened for a while; after he was done he walked over to the phone at the wall.

"Com. This is Admiral Nagala; I need you to send a secret transmission. Channel 4823859, the message is, I request you remain at your current position as we might be forced to request that article 5 be initiated sent by: Admiral Nagala. End message, that is all." Nagala said. He then put the phone down again and he lay down on his bad to take a nap not knowing of what was currently happening in the armistice station.

An hour later the phone rang waking him immediately, he only meant to take a small nap but for some reason he slept longer than he wanted. He picked up the phone and listened to the man on the other side.

"When did you receive this message?" He asked. "Sound full fleet alert, set condition one throughout the entire colonial fleet and planetary defenses, Cylon attack imminent." He said while he picked up his jacket and walked out of the room.

When he arrived in the CIC the marine greeted him and announced him, he quickly walked in telling the rest to continue what they were doing.

"Admiral, care to share why we are on full alert?" the commander of the station asked.

"The Cylons are coming, I need a secure line." He said.

The commander waved over a communications specialist and told her that she needed to help the Admiral. When she was finally done Nagala spoke with the person on the other side. "Admiral Baker, I need you to deploy Battlestar group 16 to Picon immediately and ask our guests to join the Valkyri and make their way to Caprica, it is time to show our muscle, they are authorized to use all force necessary to defend those planets, the Cylons are coming back today." When he was done he put down the phone and tool a look around to see that everyone was at their stations and extra personnel was getting to their stations. The main screen showed the emergency launches of two battlestars while others were launched from the other side of the station. The defense force of Picon numbered around the 20 battlestars including those that were just launching, further more there were several smaller types of ships but they were not of any importance in a full out battle between battlestars and baseships.

"Admiral, the station is a full alert and we are currently receiving readiness reports from all over the colonies, may I ask what battlestar group 16 is, sir?" The commander asked. There were no official records of a battlestar group 16, the last time that number was used was in the first Cylon war and that whole fleet was destroyed by a Cylon ambush.

The Admiral thought about it for a while, Battlestar group 16 was a group that had the best equipment and even some alien technology procured at a secret way, for two years now the colonials had been building battlestar group 16. It contained 7 battlestars, all off the records. "Commander, battlestar group 16 is a highly technological and secret group consisting of 7 battlestars, all off the books. Their job is to do those things that even the Atlantia cannot do, soon you will have six unidentified battlestars out there sending colonial recognition codes, and they are here to help. The last one, the Valkyrie is going to Caprica with those that gave us the technology used by battlestar group 16." Nagala explained.

"How is that possible, wasn't the Valkyrie destroyed after the command crew made an emergency jump after evacuating the entire ship?" The commander asked.

"It was a cover up, just like the Mercury, Atlas, Pacifica, Solaria, Rycon and the Triton. They have all been gathered at an abandoned fleet facility in the Andara system and were upgraded and placed there." Nagala explained. The Andara fleet facility used to be a base to protect mining operations in that system, during the Cylon war a lot of attacks were made by the Cylons to attempt to interrupt the mining facilities, at the end of the war it was abandoned but not destroyed.

"How do you crew seven battlestars without anyone knowing about it?" the commander asked.

"Well, we've got some help with that and those ships are heavily computerized, we only have about eight thousand people in total on that group and on the support base, it is still hard to keep secret but we manage." Nagala said.

The commander tried to reply but got cut off by the lieutenant that manned the dradis console. "DRADIS contact, six unidentified capital ship size vessels have just jumped in." the dradis officer said. Immediately everyone was alert and the claxons were screaming. The Viper pilots closed their cockpits and were rolled into the launch tubes.

"I am getting a Colonial IFF, they signal friendly but they do not match any active ships. Sir, If I'm correct all these ships have been destroyed over the last two years." The communications officer said.

"They are friendly's, stand down, get the vipers out of the tubes and warn the battlestars that they'll get some company soon." Nagala ordered.

At his orders the designation of the battlestars changed from hostile to friendly and the six new battlestars took up positions within the defensive fleet. The six battlestars were larger than normal and had strange turrets while their large engines were gone and replaced by something completely different and smaller.

"I'm going over there; I am assuming command of the fleet from aboard the Mercury." Nagala said while he exited the CIC and moved to his personal quarters awaiting his transport.

**CIC, Battlestar Mercury**

**T minus one minute**

The CIC was very different from the normal ones, instead of a large plot table in the centre of the CIC, a tactical map was projected on the forward screen. It showed exactly where friendly ships were and what their status is. Another screen showed a tactical 2D overlay of the entire colonial domain marking every friendly military unit with green, civilian with yellow and hostile (or presumed hostile) with red. It currently showed high concentrations over the more heavily populated planets and smaller ones over the light populated planets. What was shocking was the fact that around every planet just outside normal DRADIS range large fleets of red triangles flashed. The triangles represented capital ships while dots represented groups of fighters.

"Supreme Admiral on the deck!" A marine yelled when he saw Admiral Nagala enter the CIC.

"At eases everyone." Nagala replied while he walked over to the tactical screen of the entire colonial domain. He looked at it for a while until Admiral Baker joined him. "It is amazing, how is it possible?" Nagala asked.

"We do have the best technology available to us sir, even some alien tech, our sensors are part of that." Baker said.

"How do we know when to expect them?" Nagala asked.

"You see this sir?" Baker asked while he was pointing at several bright blinking triangles. "These are hostile baseships spooling up their FTL-drives, we unfortunately don't know where they will go, but if we take their positions and present course into consideration, we can expect this unit to attack Picon and this unit to attack Caprica." Baker explained.

"Amazing, do we know for sure it's the Cylons?" Nagala asked in awe.

"It is very likely, hours ago these three ships attacked the armistice station and destroyed it, the captain of the ship present was able to get a message off but it was too weak to be heard by any regular colonial radio's. Only our advanced sensors were able to detect it." Baker explained. "Now who would attack the armistice station on the day the first war ended." Baker asked rhetorically.

"It has to be them." Nagala whispered fearing that his worst nightmare came true. All of the sudden most of the red triangles and dots disappeared and reappeared close to the colonial planets. "What the…" the admiral said before he was cut off by the sound of activity.

"Hostile ships incoming, they are launching nukes, so far only at our battlestars." The DRADIS officer yelled. The advanced battlestars had positioned themselves so that they were the first and most attractive targets to tempt the enemy to launch on them, and it worked.

"Launch all vipers and engage those baseships." Baker ordered. All over the CIC people started moving. After a few seconds some small shudders could be felt through the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Nagala asked. He was used to the newest battlestar, the Atlantia, it only shuddered if it was hit by missiles or anything doing damage to it.

"That Admiral, are the Cylon nukes impacting our shields." Baker said with a grin on his face. "Tactical, Assign a target for every battlestar in our group and have the regular ones group up on one basestar at a time, bring our railguns and plasma weapons in position and fire at will."

"Plasma weapons?" Nagala asked. The colonials weren't even able to produce laser weapon let alone plasma weapons.

"We had some help from some friendly aliens, they aren't as powerful as theirs but they'll do enough damage to a baseship." Baker explained. "The problem is that we only have them at the very front of the ships were the offensive weapons used to be so in order to attack any hostile we have to turn towards them." The first of the yellow/orange bolts of plasma started to hit their mark, making large holes in the basestars, after several more salvos the baseship exploded in a huge fireball, any ship that was to close got caught up in the blast or was impacted with debris. Soon enough the Cylons had lost over a third of their force when they regrouped and started attacking the regular battlestars, quickly two regulars were destroyed while two others were damaged. At a heavy cost though, seven more baseships were destroyed and most of their raiders got slaughtered when they came to close to one of the new battlestars.

"Admiral Baker, don't you have any fighters?" Nagala asked. The regular forces had already deployed their fighters while the upgraded battlestars hadn't launched a single ship. Nagala knew that the upgraded battlestars had some fighters, not as much as a regular battlestar but they still held 2 squadrons of 20 advanced fighters each.

"I've sent them with the Valkyrie, they only have three ships while we have six with the point defense system and all the vipers that Picon HQ holds." Baker said.

"How is that battle going anyway?" Nagala asked. He had tried to ascertain the situation of the Caprica defense force from the 2D screen but had to admit that it was way beyond him.

"Eh, it seems like it didn't start yet, these basestars are supposed to attack Caprica but for some reason they aren't doing it." Baker said while he walked over to the screen and pressed some buttons to light up the particular area.

"Admirals the hostile baseships are spooling up their FTL drives, they are getting out." A sensor officer said.

"Alright, prepare to send a message to Caprica and tell them that we have held Picon, while losing only six regular battlestars and little to no damage to the battlestars from group 16." Baker ordered the communications officer.

**CIC, Battlestar Valkyrie**

**Caprica Orbit**

**T plus 12 minutes**

The CIC was mostly the same like the one on the Mercury; it was only smaller as the ship was originally designed for stealth missions. A lot of tasks were done by the same person decreasing the amount of people required for the job. Commander Doris Shawk was in the CIC, awaiting the Cylons, since the first signs arose that the Cylons might be attacking she had not left the CIC and since arriving at Caprica she hadn't left her chair. She joined the fleet when she was only sixteen and lied about her age, she quickly rose through the ranks until she got an offer from high command, she was to be the commander of a battlestar but off the records, her death would be faked and she was not able to contact her family and friends again, she didn't need long to decide, her family was long gone and she didn't have many friends.

"Commander Shawk, we've received a message from Admiral Baker over Picon, it reads: Have successfully defended Picon fleet HQ, only lost six regulars, group 16 sustained little to no damage." The communications officer reported.

"Ma'am, Colonels Emerson and Chekov report that they are in position and are awaiting the enemy's arrival." The communications officer said. They had been lucky as the Odyssey and Korolev were about to leaf when the request came in. Both ships were about to return to Earth to pick up more supplies for their base of operations. Two more ships would be arriving within a week but until that they had to make do with the two they got.

"Prepare every Mark eight for launch." Shawk ordered. With the new technology also came a new design of fighters, the mark eight was improved on about everything. It now was stealth and fast, while it didn't even use as much fuel as a normal viper trying to conserve fuel. The ship currently had 240 vipers while another 40 were spread over the two Earth vessels.

"Yes ma'am." The tactical officer said.

"DRADIS contacts, 18 capital ships, judging from the size and shape they are Cylon baseships." The DRADIS officer yelled.

"Launch all fighters and tell the Odyssey and Korolev to prepare for combat and have them launch all their fighters." Shawk ordered. The CIC came alive as everyone walked to their stations and relayed orders and information. The 280 vipers were launched along with the Odyssey's and Korolev's own squadrons of 16 fighters each making it a total of 312 fighters. They were soon joined by their regular counterparts who had trouble with picking them up on their DRADIS.

"Red, Blue and White squadrons have been tasked to defend the other battlestars while the rest will engage the Cylons." The tactical officer reported.

Shawk pushed several buttons in the side of her chair. "All fleet units, de-cloak and engage on my command." She said. "Engage!" She said. Immediately the Odyssey and Korolev de-cloaked and fired their beams each cutting a baseship in half. The fighters also engaged and launched regular missiles. The Cylons still recovering from the sudden emergence of two small vessels with enough power to cut a baseship in two activated their point defense systems to take out the missiles, the raiders were already occupied by the masses of fighters that came crashing down on them. Over 50 percent of the missiles were destroyed but it left enough to do some heavy damage to the baseships, two were destroyed right there, two others suffered massive damage, one of them jumped out but the other was destroyed by energy weapons, four others had sustained damage and set course for the two earth ships. Before they reached them tough they were destroyed by the beams. After that the two earth ships started moving and quickly made it to the back of the Cylon formation where they turned around and kept on pushing until the Cylons were at point blank range of the battlestars that functioned as the anvil with the Odyssey and Korolev acting as hammer.

"Commander, the Cylons are retreating, we've won this battle." The tactical officer said.

"That was easy, what are our casualties?" Shawk asked.

"We lost 49 mark sevens, 23 mark eights and two battlestars, we've destroyed twelve baseships, the remaining six have jumped out." The tactical officer said.

"Ma'am, I am receiving distress messages from multiple planets, the fleet was unable to prevent a Cylon break through, some planets have been nuked while others have been invaded." The communications officer said.

"Give me a run down on all planet's situations." Shawk ordered.

The communications officer started to name all colonies and their status. "Caprica safe, Picon safe, Aerilon safe but weakened, Scorpia battered but still in the fight, Virgon occupied the fleet had to retreat, Aquaria occupied total fleet collapse, Canceron half nuked the fleet retreated to regroup, after that they retook space, Gemenon complete destruction of population centre larger than 100.000 inhabitants and occupied, Leonis not yet attacked they are taking the casualties of the other planets, Libra complete destruction, the planet is uninhabitable because of nuclear fallout, same goes for Saggitaron, Tauron has been partly occupied, the battlestars are attempting to regain full control of the planet space." The officer said. As the list progressed the faces of the crew were showing utter shock and disbelieve, some were crying others were just plain angry and wanted to kill some toasters.

**CIC, Battlestar Mercury**

**Picon Orbit**

**T plus one hour**

The Mercury had set to condition two after there were no immediate threats to the ship itself. The CIC was buzzing with activity and a special room had been prepared, it showed a 2D map of the colonies, positions of military units but also civilians and casualties. Another extra were the probes that had been deployed at the start of the war, they relayed every bit of information they gathered and it was incorporated in the maps, it showed were nukes had been used and made an estimated casualties projection. The room was manned by only a few officers and Admiral Nagala as supreme commander of the Colonial fleet.

"President Edar, we've successfully defended Caprica and Picon, they are safe for now. We are preparing to deploy part of battlestar group 16 to other colonies." Nagala said to the president who is on the other side of the connection. Immediately after the announcement of a possible Cylon war Edar and the cabinet had taken shelter in secure bunkers.

"Is there a way to strike back at the Cylons?" Edar asked.

"Not for now, the Tau'ri are currently sending two more ships to help us and they have also promised to put in a good word with one of their allies." Nagala said.

"What good will that be, two ships and one of their allies." Edar said sarcastically.

"Those two ships are the same as the two used to defend Caprica and they were able to slice a baseship in two in one shot. As far as those allies go, they appear to be able to upgrade our ships to the standards of battlestar group 16 one ship a week, maybe quicker." Nagala said.

The president suddenly overwhelmed by the information didn't know what to say. "Which ship do you want to send for upgrade first?" He finally asked.

"The Galactica, it might be old but it is also drastically underpowered, it is no good as a battlestar currently, right now we need every battlestar we have to fight, the only one that isn't in the fight is the Galactica, Adama reports that he is low on munitions and needs to restock which will take a day or two." Nagala said.

"Alright, how many battlestars did we lose?" Edar asked.

"So far we've lost 43 battlestars and another 7 are heavily damaged." Nagala said.

"That's close to half the fleet, how are we suppose to protect all twelve colonies with such a small fleet?" Edar said while getting furious.

"We don't have to defend all twelve, Virgon, Aquaria, Gemenon, Libra, Saggitaron and Tauron are either occupied or nuked into oblivion. We lost almost half the fleet, but we also lost half the colonies. Now we have several highly advanced battlestars and two friendly ships even more powerful, for now we should be able to hold what remains." Nagala said.

"And after that, will we recapture the other colonies?" Edar asked.

"Yes sir, as long as the planets are habitable we will attempt to take them back and if we have the strength we will also try to take the destroyed colonies back. We also have several outposts and military forward bases, most of them have not been attacked by the Cylons." Nagala said.

"My gods, it could have been much worse if it wasn't for the Tau'ri to come along and help us, refresh my mind, how did it all happen?" Edar asked.

"Well it all started three years ago…" Nagala started.

**TBC in Chapter 2**

**AN: PLEASE R&R, it would mean a lot to me if you did.**


	2. Flashbacks

**AN: thanks for all the Reviews I'll answer some at the end of this chapter.**

**AN: second chapter, how it all started, please R&R**

**Many thanks to my Beta Deoxe**

"_My gods, it could have been much worse if it wasn't for the Tau'ri to come along and help us, refresh my mind, how did it all happen?" Edar asked._

"_Well it all started three years ago…" Nagala started._

**Bridge, Tau'ri battle cruiser Odyssey**

**Near Tauron armistice line**

**T minus 3 years**

The Odyssey was on battle alert, moments ago they had witnessed an unknown fighter being attacked by another and after that its mothership shot it down while two other fighters were closing in. it looked like no one noticed them as their ECM systems were online and operating at full capacity. Colonel Paul Emerson, the commander of the ship was sitting in his chair when his weapons and sensor officer started to talk.

"Colonel we are picking up a life sign, I think it is the pilot of that destroyed craft, he must have ejected." Major Marks said while reading the sensor data.

"What is his status?" Emerson asked.

"He seems to be injured but not critical." Marks said.

"Is anyone else trying to rescue him?" Emerson asked. If there was no one who helped the man he would have to but he wouldn't want to start a war on false pretense.

"No sir, its mothership just disappeared using an unknown form of FTL travel and the other ships are also disappearing." Marks reported.

"Are we in beaming range?" Emerson asked.

"Yes sir." Marks replied.

"Tell sickbay they have an injured man incoming; tell them to have a few marines standing by in case that man gets nuts." Emerson said. "Then beam him to sickbay."

"Yes sir." Marks first informed sickbay and alerted the marines to take up position in the sickbay, after he received confirmation he beamed the man to sickbay. "He's on board, sickbay reports he passed out immediately after beaming."

A few hours later the man regained conscious and was brought to the conference room, he only had a broken arm and several bruises.

"Hello, my name is Colonel Paul Emerson; I'm the commanding officer of the Tau'ri battle cruiser Odyssey. I just want to let you know that we do not mean you any harm and that we intend to send you back to your home world." He started.

"I am Lieutenant Daniel Novacek from the Battlestar Valkyrie; I was on a special mission." Novacek said.

"What kind of mission?" Emerson asked.

"Can't say, it's classified." Novacek replied.

"It must have been pretty important as your own ship shot you down." Emerson said.

"What? Bill wouldn't do that, that can't be." Novacek said in unbelief.

"It is true, we have sensor reading that confirm it, who is Bill?" Emerson asked.

"My CO, Bill Adama, I like to see those DRADIS readings." Novacek said.

"DRADIS, what is that?" Emerson asked.

"DRADIS is like radar but for in space." Novacek explained, he was getting confused now, people who are flying spaceships and don't even know what DRADIS is.

"Ah, we just call those sensors as that is what they are, sensors." Emerson explained.

"I see. I assume you're not from the colonies?" Novacek asked.

"No we are from a planet called Earth, but when we are on other planets we are usually known as the Tau'ri as that is how most people know us." He stopped explaining when he saw the face of Novacek; his jaw almost touched the table. "I guess you've heard about Earth?"

"It is known as the Thirteenth Colony, although it's thought to be a myth." Novacek explained.

"I can assure you it is not a myth; it is very real, we can take you there if you want although it is quite a ride." Emerson offered, when Novacek said no he continued. "What's the story about Earth as you know it?"

"Earth is the Thirteenth colony; a long time ago the twelve tribes of Kobol left Kobol to settle the known colonies, a planet for each tribe. During that same time the thirteenth tribe left the other twelve and headed for Earth." Novacek explained.

"How long ago was that?" Emerson asked.

"About five thousand years, why?" Novacek answered.

"Well, that means you're not Ancients, it is possible that the thirteenth tribe came to earth but there is little to no history left about that." Emerson said.

"You do not worship the gods?" Novacek asked.

"Well, a lot of people worship their own god or gods, there are many religions on Earth, and there are also some people impersonating gods for their own good." Emerson said. "May I ask which gods you worship?" he asked, suddenly on his toes, maybe they stumbled on a colony of Goa'uld worshippers.

"Among others Zeus, Apollo, Hera, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, there are several more." Novacek said.

"Sounds like you're family to the Ancient Greeks; they worshipped those gods as well thousands of years ago." Emerson said.

"But not anymore?" Novacek asked

"Not anymore." Emerson confirmed. "Will that be a problem?"

"Not if you ask me. In the past it might have been but we're more enlightened now. In the past the government would have declared war on you but now they are more enlightened." Novacek explained.

"Alright, that is great to hear. Now about getting you back to your ship, it is gone, we can't find it on our sensors, and we are several hundred light years away from the place where the incident took place." Emerson said.

"It might be better if you go to one of our outposts, it is easier to keep it quiet that way incase my government want to keep it secret." Novacek said.

"That's understandable. For now we are underway to a planet we call the Alpha site, it is a backup in case Earth get's attacked, we are to pick up some extra personnel. My boss feels more comfortable with some people with diplomatic skills present." Emerson explained.

"Alright, maybe in the meantime I could learn something about your ship and your culture?" Novacek proposed.

"That can be made possible, I will have someone escort you to a room and set you up with a computer with access to the information about Earth." Emerson said while he motioned for a lieutenant to do what he just said.

"Thank you sir." Novacek said when he followed the lieutenant.

**Conference room, Tau'ri battle cruiser Odyssey**

**Orbit over the Alpha Site**

**A day later**

Sg-1 and some of the senior officers of the Odyssey were seated around the table to discuss the situation.

"I was surprised when I learned that Landry sent SG-1 instead of the usual diplomatic team." Emerson said.

"Well, General O'Neill had a feeling that our abilities might come in handy in dealing with a situation like this." Carter explained.

"You know what they say about General O'Neill and his gut feelings." Mitchell added. "By the way, Can I take a 302 out for a ride?"

"We can deal with that later Mitchell. First we need to discuss how we are going to approach this situation." Emerson said. "For what I know the colonials don't even know that there are any other humans or aliens out here. About forty years ago they suffered a devastating war with robots that rebelled against them, now they will most likely shoot at anything that shows up and doesn't look colonial. I know their weapons will be close to useless against the Odyssey but I prefer to prevent a shootout between them and us."

"I agree, that's why I think we should drop out of hyperspace far away from one of their outposts, so that they can see us on their sensors or DRADIS as they call it and they can send a party to greet us. When they do we make sure we have lieutenant Novacek on the bridge so he can tell them we mean no harm." Carter said.

"That sounds good, let's ask Novacek what he thinks about it, maybe he can give some advice." Emerson said.

"What are we going to do after we made contact and returned Novacek to them?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe we can have a look around, who knows what they have lying around for the taking." Vala suggested.

"That would not be wise if we wish to form a peaceful relationship with the Colonials Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c said.

"You're right Teal'c. Vala, you behave during this, I still don't know why we took you with us." Daniel said.

"I thought that it was because of my charming personality?" Vala said.

"No matter why, we need to behave for diplomacy to be successful. If they don't want to know about us we will ask what they consider their territory so that we can avoid it, if they want to open communications we will happily accept it, standing orders from the IOA." Carter said smelling an argument coming.

"That's correct, now let's move out." Emerson said and he stood up and left the room.

**Bridge, Tau'ri battle cruiser Odyssey**

**1million kilometers from colonial military outpost**

**Two days later**

The Odyssey exited hyperspace and set a slow course towards the sixth planet of the system, most other planets were either to cold or to warm, this planet however was at a reasonable temperature, unfortunately there were heavy winds and rainfall which made it an unpleasant planet for civilians but acceptable for the military.

"Sir, we have dropped out of hyperspace and are now heading for the outpost. It appears that we have been detecting, several squadrons of fighters have been launched and we are being hailed, audio only." Marks reported.

"Put that hail on the speakers." Emerson ordered.

"Unidentified vessel identify yourself or you'll be fired upon." A male voice said.

"Open a channel." Emerson said. The communications officer pushed several buttons and nodded. "This is the Tau'ri battle cruiser Odyssey, please do not fire on us, we are returning a pilot that has been shot down several days ago."

"Who is this; if you are making a joke you better stop with it." The voice threatened.

"Sir, may I talk with this man, I think I know him." Novacek asked.

"Go ahead." Emerson said.

"Commander Novacek, this is Lieutenant Novacek, they are telling the truth you know, could you at least call of the dogs." Novacek said. When he saw the stunned faces of the people on the bridge he said: "It's my brother, didn't I tell you?"

"Danny, what is going on, two days ago they said you died during a training accident?" The other man said.

"It's a long story, I was on a classified mission and got shot down, and these people were kind enough to offer me a ride home." Novacek said. "Can you send a raptor to pick me up?"

"Already underway." The other man said.

"Commander, I hope you don't mind but I'll be launching two fighters to escort your raptor to my ship." Emerson said.

"Fine; I'll inform the raptor crew." The man replied.

"In that case, we'll move a bit closer to make it all go quicker." Emerson said while he nodded to the navigation officer.

The odyssey moved forwards and quickly closed the gap between the planet and themselves, two 302's were launched and escorted the raptor into the hanger bay were they were greeted by some marines and SG-1 plus Emerson. The marines carrying M4's did not take aim but did look dangerous to the crew of the raptor. The raptor crew was still shocked by the thing that there were people standing where they should be death. The hanger bay doors were open and nothing seemed to separate space from atmosphere. The hatch of the raptor opened at last and the pilots exited with their suits on.

"You don't need to wear those; they have some sort of force field that keeps the air in and vacuum outside." Novacek said.

The pilots checked a bar on their arm that turned green and then the first of the two took of her helmet. When she determined it was safe the other man took of his help, it turned out to be Novacek's brother. They walked up to each other and embraced each other.

"Man Danny, I thought I wasn't going to see you anymore." The brother said.

"Yeah me to, thanks to these people I am still alive Ray." Novacek said.

Ray Novacek walked over to Emerson and shook the man's hand. "Thanks for rescuing my little brother."

"No problem, we always try to help those that need it." Emerson said.

"What do you want in return?" Novacek asked.

"Well, we would like to start diplomatic relations with your people." Daniel Jackson started.

"As soon as I am back on the station I will forward that request to high command. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my brother back to the station." He said after which he turned around and climbed up the raptor.

I hope you don't mind me asking, can we stay in orbit over this planet to await your superiors response?" Emerson asked.

"Yeah, you can stay for now." Novacek said while he and the other pilot got in the raptor. The other Novacek thanked the people present and then also boarded the raptor. Soon they took off and flew out of the hanger bay to the planet's surface. After an hour a raptor left the planet and jumped away.

Two hours later the raptor returned with several diplomats ready to start diplomatic relations.

"Colonel Emerson, we received word from Commander Novacek, he is asking if we could join him on the surface to initiate diplomatic relations." Marks said.

"Ask if there is a place we could beam down to." Emerson asked.

"Sir, it might not be wise to show the beaming technology, it might scare them." Daniel advised.

"True, ask them if they want to send one of those raptors to take us down, tell them we don't have any transport vessels with us or something like that." Emerson said.

"Yes sir." Marks said. Marks started to work on some of the systems and sent the message, the reply came in the form of a Raptor launching and requesting permission to land which was granted. Five minutes later SG-1 plus Colonel Emerson boarded the raptor and headed to the planet.

Down on the planet they were greeted by both Novaceks, some other senior officers and four people in suits, most likely diplomats.

"Colonel Emerson, welcome to the military outpost of Avalar, may I introduce to you, my XO Major Shawk, my brother Daniel Novacek which you already know of course and the diplomacy team from the government." Commander Novacek said.

"Thank you, Allow me to introduce my own people, These are Colonels Carter and Mitchell, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and Teal'c, they are also known as SG-1." Emerson said. At the introduction of Teal'cs name some colonials lifted an eyebrown at which Teal'c did the same.

"SG-1, is that some kind of military rank or grouping?" Commander Novacek asked.

"No, it stands for Stargate unit 1, we are the flagship team of a command called stargate command. It utilizes a device called the stargate to travel to other planets; we've been doing it for about a dozen years now." Carter explained.

"What is a stargate exactly?" One of the diplomats asked.

"Carter would be able to explain it but it would take about a day, I'm sure she can do that later." Mitchell said.

"I agree, we should go inside, a heavy storm is heading this way." The commander said while he guided the people inside. The corridors were very Spartan, there were no decorations. The conference room was a little bit more decorated, there were several pictures of people but also of ships, large ships, some looked like they were about ten times the size of a Nimitz carrier. They were all seated in comfortable chairs, one of the few things that looked comfortable.

"So you wanted to initiate diplomatic talks, why?" The lead diplomat asked.

"Well, as a people we are very curious to other civilizations and races, we also search out for technologies we can use to defend ourselves with, plus what we heard from your pilot got us pretty interested in your FTL drives." Carter said.

"We've heard about some of your technology as well, some sort of force field, technology that can pick up someone in the middle of space and transport him or her to another place." A diplomat said.

"Ah you've hear about the beaming technology, we didn't want to scare you by beaming down here, that's why we requested a raptor. I must say, some of that technology isn't ours by design, we got it from advanced allies, it was kind of a thank you for saving their civilization from death multiple times and they made sure we wouldn't give it to others, we can however give you some shields but they are not as powerful as our current ones." Carter said.

"What do you want in return?" A diplomat asked.

"Spec's on your FTL drives, maybe a close look on your vipers and raptors, they are extremely maneuverable, they make ours look like freight ships." Carter proposed.

"And maybe a look on your culture, music, religions, that kind of stuff. We can exchange a lot on that area." Daniel added.

"You don't want our religion, it has kept us fighting for hundreds of years, only a hundred years ago we were able to unify and live in prosperity." Novacek said.

"Do you have any energy weapons?" a diplomat asked.

"Only from the Asgard, the advanced race I mentioned so we aren't able to share it." Carter said.

"The Free Jaffa nation may be able to provide energy weapons, again they are not as powerful as those of the Tau'ri and Asgard but they pack one hell of a punch as General O'Neill would say." Teal'c added.

"And how should we get in contact with these Free Jaffa?" Another diplomat asked.

"You are speaking with one of the leaders of the Jaffa Rebellion." Teal'c said. "These days I have several friends in the Jaffa High council, I might be able to persuade them to trade with you."

"But it'll cost us some." Another diplomat assumed.

"Of course, nothing is free, but I can make sure that it will be an even trade." Teal'c said.

"T maybe you can get back to the Odyssey and send a transmission back to earth asking if they can ask the Jaffa to send some representatives." Mitchell proposed.

"That is a good idea Cameron Mitchell. If you'll excuse me, I'll get right on it." Teal'c said. He stood up and activated his beam out wrist band.

"Now, what can we do for you?" Carter asked.

"Well, maybe you could tell us something about this stargate?" Shawk asked.

**Conference room, Tau'ri battle cruiser Odyssey**

**Orbit of Avalar**

**Two weeks later**

SG-1, Emerson, O'Neill, Woolsey and several Colonial officers were seated around the table, in the centre a thick stack of papers represented the treaty that was about to be signed between the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and the people of the Tau'ri.

"So just for the right order, what does this treaty exactly mean, for both sides?" O'Neill asked.

"It means that we will agree to a mutual defense pact between the colonies and Earth. It also includes technology trades between the colonies and us." Carter said.

"What kind of technologies exactly?" O'Neill asked.

"Jaffa Energy weapons, the original shields of the Prometheus, better computers, navigation systems, some more Earth made systems versus colonial star charts and FTL drives plus the ins and outs of tylium, it's not as powerful as naquadah but is very powerful." Carter said.

"In addition there will also be a continuous exchange of culture and we will help them set up their own stargate command. That means they will have insight of our logs and mission briefings. We will also help them to upgrade their ships with the new technology and they will help us incorporate jump drive technology into our 302's." Jackson said.

"I assume the colonials are going to keep this secret? Where are they going to set up shop?" Jack asked.

"In the Andara system, the colonials had a base there but it was attacked repeatedly so they abandoned it, we've already checked it out and it is clear." Emerson said. "They are going to use the shipyards there to upgrade several of their battlestars with advanced technologies."

"Are they going to build those battlestars in that system or what, seems like on hell of a job to do without anyone knowing." Jack said.

"No, The colonial fleet has over one hundred battlestars, in the next few months there are going to be some accidents, we will evacuate most of the crew and what remains will bring it to Andara so we can upgrade it." A colonial officer explained.

"Alright, last question, what am I supposed to do in all this?" Jack asked.

"You are stepping on board of one of their raptors and they will bring you to Caprica where the government resides, you then will sign the treaty with President Adar." Carter said.

"Alright. Let's go." Jack said. He stood up and followed the colonial officers to the hanger bay where they entered a raptor and took off towards Caprica.

**Control room, Colonial SGC**

**Andara system**

**T minus 2 years and 8 months**

The colonial SGC had several improvements over the Earth SGC, it had more room so that vehicles could be sent and received while defense was also increased. The control room was to the side of the gate because if a team would come in under fire the control room would be shot upon. There was also a hatch in the roof so that ships could exit the gate room, a new prototype fighter was already been developed, the Viper mark 8, it held several improvements over the mark sevens.

"So the computer should be up and running in about an hour, we've already tested it and it worked. I've already incorporated a list of planets that are hostile, neutral and friendly. There is also a separate folder that has coordinates that have been locked out, from a planet that was locked out because of a note that came through the gate to black holes." Carter said to the technicians that were present. She didn't see Admiral Baker the new commander of the SGC enter the room.

"Colonel Carter I presume?" Baker asked as he stood behind her.

"Yes sir, sorry sir didn't see you enter." Carter replied.

"Take it easy colonel, I hear you've been busy, is everything ready?"he asked.

"Yes sir, the technicians have been briefed on the systems and a few even had training at the SGC on Earth.

"That's great, I hear the shipyard is also finished and is awaiting the first battlestar." Baker said.

"It's incredible how fast you've been able to do all this; it took us a hell of a lot more time to just build the SGC." Carter replied.

"But we've had some help with all this." Baker said. "There will be an official opening this afternoon; the first team will depart at 14 hundred hours to Chulak to commence official diplomatic relations with the Free Jaffa Nation. You are invited to join the party, the same goes for all other Tau'ri personnel that are able to get here."

"Thank you sir, I'll be there." Carter said.

**Command centre, Colonial SGC **

**Andara system**

**T minus one year and two months**

The control centre was a spacious room; it had a lot of screens although most of them weren't in use. From this command centre battlestar group 16 and the stargate command were controlled. Battlestar group 16 currently consisted of five battlestars, one other was due to arrive and another was planned to arrive in six months. The goal was to have a total of twelve battlestars converted.

"General Baker, the Valkyrie had made the jump, Commander Shawk is requesting permission to dock with the shipyard." An officer said.

"Granted." Baker said. He was the first commander of the colonial newly formed stargate command. It included the SGC and the battlestar group 16, also the planet Andara and its outposts were under his command. The officer replied the permission to the Valkyrie.

A few hours later the Valkyrie is docked with the shipyard and upgrades are already underway. Commander Shawk walks into the command centre to report to Admiral Baker. "Admiral, Commander Shawk reporting as ordered sir."

"Commander, how was the trip?" Baker asked.

"Quick, we had some trouble with die hard crewmembers who wanted to safe the ship on their own, we stuck them in a life pod and ejected them." Shawk replied.

"I hope you first activated the emergency beacon." Baker replied. Over the last few years he'd heard some things about Commander Shawk. She took command of the Valkyrie after Adama was transferred to the Galactica; apparently Shawk was great in finding new ways to defeat the enemy, something that was rarely seen in the fleet these days, it was also the reason why she was invited to command the upgraded Valkyrie.

"Of course sir, I had to make a detour to make sure they couldn't follow them. At best they will think that the Cyranus pirates have the ship now." Shawk said.

"I better tell the admiralty not to worry about a battlestar in the hands of pirates." Baker said.

"What do you mean, they know about it right?" Shawk asked.

"Yeah, of course, it's just that I request the ship and the appropriate transfers and they approve it. I don't give them a date when we are taking the ship." Baker said.

"I understand, what are my duties while the Valkyrie is in dry dock?" Shawk asked. There was little to do now that the ship was in dry dock.

"You and several other people are going to the Tau'ri Alpha site to receive training with the new systems, as a commander you are required to know the basic operations." Baker said. "You'll ship out in one hour."

"Yes sir." Shawk replied. She turned around and walked out of the room to pack her bags and report to the stargate ready room.

**Colonial SGC computer room**

**T minus two hours and 15 minutes**

The computer room served as a place to gather all information and check it for bugs and viruses, every now and then it found a bug or a virus, most were civilian and gotten onto the battlestars by accident or by crewmembers playing minesweeper or tetris.

"Captain, the computer has found a backdoor in the navigation system; it allows a virus to infiltrate the entire network." An Ensign said.

"Are you sure?" The captain asked.

"Yes sir, I've already checked it and it is conclusive, there is a breach in the security protocols." The Ensign said.

"Contact the Admiral; tell him we have a problem." The captain said.

Five minutes later the Admiral entered the computer room. "Captain what is it that you wanted to show me?" He asked.

"We just found a backdoor in the navigation program uploaded to the regular fleet." The captain replied.

"Warn Picon fleet headquarters and describe how to disable it and tell Admiral Nagala to do it immediately, his eyes only." Baker said.

"Yes sir." The Captain started to give orders to the people present. Five minutes later a priority message was sent to Picon fleet headquarters.

"I'll be in the control room if we receive a reply." Baker said and walked out.

Ten minutes later a Lieutenant entered the control room with a clipboard.

"Admiral Baker, we've received a message from Picon fleet HQ." The lieutenant said as he stood beside Admiral Baker.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"I request you remain at your current position as we might be forced to request that article 5 be initiated sent by: Admiral Nagala. End message" The Lieutenant read.

Baker thought about it for a while. "Are the Tau'ri vessels still in orbit?" He asked.

"The Korolev and Odyssey are, the Phoenix left orbit two days ago." The lieutenant read from another paper.

"Ask them to remain in orbit for the time being, article five." Baker said. Article five meant that if one of the nations in the alliance got attacked the other would see it as an attack on them self and render aid to their ally."

"Yes sir."

An hour later a priority message came in alarming the Admiral.

"Sir, we are to deploy battlestar group sixteen to Picon fleet HQ and send the Valkyrie together with the Korolev and Odyssey to Caprica, we are about to be at war." A lieutenant said.

"Relay the order to the fleet and set the long range scanners to active and full power." Baker ordered. The scanners were normally set on a 5 percent operation as there were always battlestars in orbit over the planet. Now it would function at one hundred percent which would pick up every ship movement at the colonies despite the distance. In addition it was set to Active, it would increase the possibility that they would be found but would also allow them to detect vessels that ran on cloak technologies. "I'm going with the Mercury to Picon to greet Nagala; he'll be surprised if he sees these ships. Transfer all sensor data to battlestar group 16 and the Odyssey and Korolev. Oh, transfer all mark eights to the Valkyrie, Odyssey and Korolev" Baker walked out of the command center which was turning into barely controlled chaos now that war was imminent. Half an hour later the fleet departed for their targets, for war.

Now before you start wondering what happened to the Asgard… stay tuned for the next chapter, or read my responses to some of the reviews.

**Reviews:**

**From: NtMast**

_Nice story, I like the fact that Earth is helping and that half the colonies survived. That last part sounds weird though, how is it that the president wasn't informed of all this?_

He was, he just wasn't really updated on a regular base as it is a covert operation so he needed some refreshing.

**From: Desertcoyote77**

_I like the premise... I'm looking forward to your next chapter. Just one very minor nitpick... the colonial president's name I believe is Adar not Edar. if I'm wrong you can write me a scathing email or something! Again... looking forward to chapter 2!_

You are right, my bad, I'll make sure it won't happen again, thanks for saying.

**From: JC**

_Great start._

_Hope you update soon._

_Can you give some info on the Upgrade Battlestars, like what type they are and the Mark8?_

The battlestars aren't just one upgraded class; there is the Valkyrie which is a Valkyrie class special ops ship. The Mercury is the same as the Pegasus; it was the first in its class to be built. The Pacifica is an Atlantia class ship. The Triton, Solaria, Rycon and Atlas are all Triton class ships, their age ranges from 4 to 19 years old, the Triton is the first and oldest of them, the Triton is the most common ship in the regular colonial navy but is being replaced by Mercury's and Atlantia's. The mark eights are almost the same as the Mark sevens, the difference is that it is more advanced, does not need a launch tube and has energy weapons plus the capability to make small FTL jumps for ambushes and fast retreats.

**From: Reagan**

_Hmm, this could be interesting. I wondering how you're going to combine everything. Especially the religious parts as well as the political aspects. You've piqued my interest so please do continue. I'm curious as to where you plan to go from here._

Part of dealing with the religious parts was blowing up several planets to quiet them, politics, well its war so the politicians will have to deal with it plus if any civilian starts making trouble they can declare martial law to be able to use the military.


	3. Reorganizing

**AN: Next chapter! Sorry for the delay, school kept me busy, hopefully I will have some more time the next few weeks  
**

**AN: Please R&R, replies to the reviews of last chapter at the end of this one.**

**Sorry for the long delay, my beta just didn't respond to me anymore so I had to check it all myself.**

**God(s) Room, Battlestar Mercury**

**Picon orbit**

**T plus four hours**

The room next to the CIC was called the God room; it was called that way because it gave a god like oversight of the entire colonies. Now about a dozen Admirals were standing around a table displaying the overall status of the colonies. All the Admirals wore their best uniforms, something the fleet was very precise at. In the corner of the room a lone colonel stood waiting to be introduced.

"Admirals, thank you for coming, you have all been briefed about battlestar group 16, with the permission from president Adar Supreme Admiral Nagala will take up station aboard the Mercury which for the time being will remain at Picon." Baker introduced Admiral Nagala.

"Admirals, thank you all for coming on such short notice. Our current task is to defend the remaining colonies. We've lost Virgon, Aquaria, Gemenon, Libra, Sagitaron and Tauron, for now we do not have to concern ourselves about the safety of those colonies. On a darker note we've lost almost half the fleet. If you haven't noticed there is a colonel in the corner." Nagala winched at the colonel who walked over to join the admirals at the table. "This is Colonel Paul Emerson of the Tau'ri battle cruiser Odyssey; he's in command of any and all Tau'ri space forces in this fight." Emerson shook hands with the admirals who were close by while others simply nodded to him. "Thanks to Tau'ri sensors we have spotted several Cylon staging grounds, we intend to attack them using the Tau'ri ships and the Valkyrie, in the meantime the rest of battlestar group 16 will spread out over the remaining colonies. Admiral Greer, your group is to requisition all civilian ships necessary to evacuate all non essential outposts and civilian installations which are not part of the six remaining colonies." Nagala said. The Admiral simply nodded in understanding. "Colonel Emerson, you said that you had reinforcement's incoming, what's their ETA?"

Emerson, a little bit impressed by all the admirals in their shining uniforms while he was just in his regular military clothes walked up to the table and pressed some buttons. The chart zoomed out and focused on three ships at the Alpha site. "These are the Phoenix, George Hammond and Normandy, they are currently at the alpha site to take on supplies but they will set course for Picon in about two hours, and they will arrive in two days." Emerson said. He again pushed some buttons and zoomed in on another ship, it was moving at an incredible speed. "This is the Asgard vessel the Samantha Carter, she is picking up the Galactica to bring it to their homeworld to upgrade it, and the upgrade will take a week or so." The Samantha Carter was an improved O'Neill class battleship, it was commanded by Thor. The Asgard survived because Sam found the answer to their downloading problem in the Ancient database. Early 2009 a Wraith ZPM powered super hive attacked earth, in response Atlantis was brought back to earth, after the battle it was decided to keep Atlantis close to earth. Because it was impractical to keep it at earth it was sent to the moon where it became part of the new moon base, thanks to Atlantis the construction of the shipyards on the moon was increased drastically. When Atlantis was settled on the moon it was decide that the Asgard core had to be integrated into its systems to make it even better and more complete. (The core had been acquired in 2007 when the Asgard retreated to the Ida galaxy; there were no threats after all and earth needed to take over the protected planets treaty, for that they needed advanced weapons and knowledge). One of the first things that had been done was a simple search for the cure of the Asgard cloning disease, they found a cure but it was old and had to be upgraded, in a joint afford between the Asgard and Earth scientists they located a cure, it took them a year and in the end they saved the Asgard. The new ship was called after Samantha Carter because she got the idea to test the integration of the Asgard core by searching for something she hoped to be in there.

"Those three ships will form a second attack group and fight the Cylons behind the lines." Nagala continued. "Admiral Cain, I want you and Battlestar group 62 to head for Canceron to take control of the fleet and to relieve group 91 so they can return to Picon to take on additional supplies and make emergency repairs, you are also going to assist the ground forces in retaking control of the planet." The map showed the situation of Canceron and group 91 which was dangerously low on munitions and fuel, they had been on a life fire exercise when the call to return was sent, and they used a lot of their fuel to jump back to the colonies.

"Sir, are those Asgard going to fight with us?" Cain asked.

"This may be a question for Colonel Emerson." Nagala said as he motioned Emerson to answer.

"The Asgard are only going to upgrade your ships, they do not want to interfere too much with current galactic affairs. The people of the Tau'ri took that task when they gave us the core; we had to use quite some favors to get them to upgrade your battlestars." Emerson said.

"And we are very grateful for that, but don't they see we need their help and that we are the good guys?" Cain asked. Cain was known to be tough on her people; Emerson had heard that much when he was talking with the commanders of the other battlestars in group 16.

"That's why we are helping you, in the eyes of the Asgard you started all this yourselves when you built the Cylons to make your own life easier, you also enslaved them, they think that a people that can enslave other beings, even robots might not be ready to use their technology or have their support at all." Emerson said. Some of the Admirals looked quite pissed at the end of his explanation.

"Admirals, I know you want to shoot this man on the spot but he is right, we started it ourselves but we have to be lucky that the people of the Tau'ri are willing to help us, they have the technology of the Asgard but also from those they call the Ancients who appear to be even more powerful. This will have to do." Nagala said. "The rest of you will remain on their positions and rotate, if you are not fighting try to resupply as we might be in a big fight at any moment. Dismissed."

The admirals left the room for their personal raptors which were waiting to take them back to their own ships. Emerson contacted the Odyssey and requested a beam out. In a bright white light he disappeared surprising some of the remaining people. They still had to get used to the advanced technology of the Tau'ri.

**CIC Battlestar Galactica BSG 75**

**Ragnar munitions station**

**T plus 7 hours and 25 minutes**

BSG 75 consisted out of the Valliant, Victory and the Galactica. The Valiant and the Victory had already been destroyed over Virgon. The Galactica was ordered to go to Ragnar to resupply, they were also told that they would be joined by an alien vessel that was going to upgrade the ship. Only moments ago an immense object had appeared over the planet and was now hailing them.

"Battlestar Galactica, this is the Asgard vessel Samantha Carter, we are here to tow you to a shipyard for immediate repairs, if I am not mistaken you have been informed about this, please respond." The voice of Thor called out of the loudspeakers.

"Asgard vessel, we are preparing to exit the cloud ETA eight minutes, be aware of the Cylons they have been spotted by our recon units." Adama replied. He wasn't happy about trusting some alien to take care of his ship. He had heard what the upgraded ships had done over Caprica and Picon and was impressed but he also knew that those ships were heavily computerized and he wasn't about to let that happen to his ship. "XO take us out of the clouds and prepare for a tow." He ordered his XO and old friend Saul Tigh. He had served with him for almost forty years and considered him his best friend. Adama walked over to the communication station as his XO started to yell the orders required for the things that had to be done.

The Galactica exited the clouds and moved towards the Samantha Carter; in the distance several white flashes announced the arrival of four Cylon baseships.

"Sir we've got four DRADIS contacts, Cylon baseships have been detected, and they are launching raiders." Gaeta yelled.

"Battle stations, set condition one throughout the ship and hail the Samantha Carter." Adama ordered. All over the ship sirens started to blare rushing crewmen to their stations.

"Sir I've got the Samantha Carter on the line sir." Gaeta said.

"Asgard vessel, we have picked up four Cylon baseships, I suggest you take actions to protect yourselves, we are launching fighters, if you have some yourself I suggest you launch them yourself." Adama said.

"Negative, do not launch your fighters, this vessel is strong enough to take on anything the Cylons can throw at it, just remain at your current position so we can take up our position." Thor replied.

"Are you sure?" Adama asked. Nothing could stand that long against four baseships, then again, these were aliens he was talking to.

"Yes Commander Adama, Docking procedure will be finished in two minutes." Thor replied. Adama looked at Gaeta who simply shook his head.

"Recall all fighters and prepare for docking with the Samantha Carter." Adama ordered. Tigh gave him a look as in to say what are you doing but Adama ignored it, something said that this was the right thing to do.

"We have missiles incoming, 26 at the Samantha Carter and 6 for us, most are nuclear." Gaeta said.

"Tell our batteries to target the incoming missiles and…" Adama was cut short.

"The missiles are disappearing; maybe the Asgard vessel has a defense against missiles." Gaeta said.

"Asgard vessel is that you?" Adama asked.

"It is Commander, no worries, you will be completely safe." Thor said.

"The Cylons might be able to jump very close, maybe beyond the point where you can stop it." Adama suggested. "I'd like to get my hand on those." Adama said to his XO.

"That is very helpful; I will keep that in mind." Thor replied.

Almost immediately after Thor replied like the Cylons could read the commanders' thoughts Gaeta reported Cylon heavy raiders jumping close to the Samantha Carter. Most were splashed against the shields but two actually jumped inside the wide force field. One was unable to arm its missiles but the other was able to arm and fire a nuke. The nuke almost instantly disintegrated the raider and did considerable damage to the Samantha Carter. The Galactica was on the other side so it didn't get hit by any shockwave. In response the Samantha Carter opened fire with its main weapons destroying a baseship per shot.

"Commander, the Cylons detonated a nuke against the hull of the Samantha Carter. In response they destroyed the four baseships." Gaeta reported.

"My gods contact them and ask them if they need assistance. Call Picon Fleet HQ and apprise them of the situation." Adama ordered.

"The Asgard say they will be fine but are unable to escort us out of the battle zone to the shipyards for now." Gaeta said.

"Picon is sending two Tau'ri ships to help the Samantha Carter, they will arrive in fifteen minutes, and until they arrive we are to guard and protect the Samantha Carter." Dualla said.

"What, we are undermanned, under strength and under armored, that ship has just been hit by a nuke and I don't think it was designed to handle that much fire power." Tigh said in disbelieve.

"The Asgard said they would be fine, and you've seen them take care of the Cylon baseships. Launch all fighters and have the CAG send out raptors to scout for hostile units or probes." Adama ordered.

Fifteen minutes later with no noteworthy incidents the Odyssey and Korolev exited hyperspace, they weren't far, as all the colonies were located inside a few systems that had almost merged into one another. The two ships immediately took their positions, the Odyssey over the Samantha Carter and the Korolev over the Galactica.

"Commander, the Samantha Carter is hailing us." Gaeta said.

"Put them through." Adama said.

"Commander Adama we are ready to transport you towards the shipyards, prepare to be docked." Thor said.

"Is that wise, you've just been hit by a nuke." Adama replied.

"I can assure you that we can handle things here, it is your ship that I am more concerned about, it might be too fragile to withstand the sudden acceleration and deceleration of hyperspace." Thor replied.

"This ship has been around for fifty years, it can handle it."Adama assured Thor.

Meanwhile the Korolev moved away to allow the Samantha Carter to take up position over the Galactica. The Samantha Carter used energy restraints but also old fashioned cables to dock the Galactica. It soon entered hyperspace and left. The Korolev and Odyssey at their turn powered their hyperdrives and took a course for Caprica.

**Cylon command Basestar**

**Orbit of Virgon**

**T plus 9 hours**

All seven models were assembled in the room; the representatives of all lines were standing around a screen which showed their casualties and those of the colonials.

"Their resistance is larger than we anticipated, but we must not stop now, we've given them some serious blows." The Cavil model said.

"But we've received an even larger blow in return, we've lost three quarters of our initial strike force, our back ups are the only thing that is allowing us to occupy the planets we've already captured." The six replied.

"Well if our intelligence would have picked up on those allies of the colonials we might not have been in this position at all." Cavil shot back. The number Six model was built for seduction to gain access to the most secret things of the colonies, for some reason this wasn't with it.

"Apparently it was deeply buried as there is no chance a Cylon was discovered, they only adapted their technology at the last moment, some battlestars didn't have enough time to do it and were dispatched off right away." A number 2 said.

"We can stay here and keep blaming others for our collective mistakes but we can also find a way to turn the war in our favor." The three said.

"Have you seen those energy weapons, they slice through our baseships like cutting through butter, our ships are very vulnerable against this kind of weaponry. The central axis of our baseship was supposed to be the strongest place, now it is the thing that destroys our baseships." The six replied.

"How about our old baseships, those of the first war?" The number 4 asked.

"That might be possible; we need to check them out." The number one said. They all voted on it and it was unanimous.

"Then we all agree we resurrect the old baseships." The three said. The group scattered to go back to their usual business.

**CIC, Battlestar Pegasus (BSG 62)**

**Orbit of Canceron**

**T plus 11 hours**

The modern CIC of the Pegasus was fully manned and on combat alert. For the moment there were no enemy attacks expected but Admiral Cain didn't want to take any risks. Her XO Jurgen Belzen was working on their supply manifest, in all the rush at Scorpion Fleet Shipyards some things weren't loaded and now they might be short on anything. For the last eight hours there was an intense fight going on at the surface of Canceron, they had already sent out over three quarters of their viper and raptor compliments. The ground forces were currently being pushed back by Cylon centurions and more and more decided to show up, where they came from they did not know, but she would have to stop them.

"Admiral we have reports of an additional four Cylon divisions heading for Carman fleet base, the troops defending it are requesting help ASAP." A comm. Specialist said. Carman fleet base was an important support base for the fleet, it had several Viper production facilities and had over six hundred vipers under repairs, and they couldn't afford to lose it. Unfortunately they did not have many reinforcements and the Cylons seemed to know that as well.

"Do we have any conventional space to ground missiles left?" Cain asked.

"Eh, Don't think so, these manifests are kind of a mess admiral, we've already launched a lot of them." Belzen said.

"Show me a map of the Area, for one hundred miles in any direction." Cain said.

"Admiral, we cannot do that, there are over four hundred thousand civilians in the region with little to no protection." Belzen said already knowing what his Admiral was considering, even though he took the map of the area that showed positions of friendly and hostile positions.

"Lieutenant Shaw, start nuclear launch cycle for missiles one through four, fast launch." Cain ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Shaw replied and she immediately started working on it. Shaw just came aboard a few hours before the attacks, after the initial attacks she fit straight in with the rest of the people.

"Admiral we can't do this, it is mass murder, we can't launch those missiles." Belzen said.

Cain took her key and placed it into the slot; she also entered her personal code. "Colonel Belzen, insert your nuclear key and insert your code." Cain said. When she saw that Belzen wasn't moving she turned towards him. "Colonel, are you refusing to obey my orders?"

"I cannot and will not execute this order, it is illegal." He said.

"Give me your sidearm." Cain demanded. Belzen gave her his sidearm; she immediately aimed it at his head. "Colonel, normally I should shoot you but you have too much talent to waste, now consider yourself dismissed and under arrest." She motioned for the guards at the door to take him out. She immediately turned to Colonel Fisk. "Colonel Fisk Insert your nuclear key and enter your code." Fisk afraid that the Admiral would shoot him obeyed.

"The use of nuclear weapons is now authorized, prepare to fire at these coordinates." Cain said.

"Ready sir." Shaw said.

"Fire!" Cain ordered. The ship shuddered a bit by the launch of the four missiles.

Down on the surface the colonial soldiers who were a mix of a dozen units and marines sent down by the Pegasus were ordered to prepare for a nuclear attack, they had all changed into their nuclear warfare suits. They were uncomfortable but were great at holding back large amounts of radiation. All of the sudden a young soldier jumped up as four missiles trailed overhead, unfortunately for the soldier he was cut down by Cylon fire marking the new attack. The four nukes hit their mark and incinerated everything in a 50 miles radius of their detonations, over 40000 Cylon centurions were destroyed by the shockwave. Unfortunately there were several cities in the area, over 600000 civilians died in minutes after the detonations.

"We have four successful hits; ground forces confirm destruction of Cylon forces in a 50 mile area around the blast sites.

**God room, battlestar Mercury**

**Picon orbit**

**T plus 11 hours and 25 minutes**

Several colonels and majors who made up the staff of Admiral Nagala had come over to the Mercury to help him; even though they were all new to it they quickly learned.

"Admiral, the Pegasus just launched four nukes on ground targets, readings so far estimate over 500000 casualties but expecting to climb." A colonel said.

"What, has Cain gone mad?" Nagala asked. He knew that Cain was a though one but didn't expect this to happen. He picked up the phone to call someone: "Get me the commander of the marines aboard the Pegasus." Nagala waited for a minute while he was being transferred when someone on the other side picked up.

"_Colonel Fisk here."_ The man on the other side said.

"Colonel Fisk, this is Admiral Nagala, is it true that Admiral Cain launched nuclear weapons on ground targets?" Nagala asked.

"_Well, we didn't have any regu…"_ Fist started but was quickly cut off.

"Colonel, did she or did she not launch those missiles?" Nagala said angry, he knew how loyal the crew of the Pegasus was to Cain.

"_Yes sir, she did."_ Fisk replied.

"I need you to relieve Admiral Cain and her XO from command immediately and contact the second in command of your battle group, tell him that he is in command until I assign a new Admiral." Nagala said.

"_Admiral, Colonel Belzen, the XO opposed the launch and was put in the brig for it, I was forced to enter my own code and key." _Fisk replied.

"Then arrest Cain and tell Belzen he has temporarily command of the Pegasus, after that tell Belzen to contact me." Nagala ordered.

"_Yes sir." _Fisk said. Nagala put the phone down into the slot.

**CIC, Battlestar Pegasus**

**Orbit of Canceron**

**T plus 11 hours and 40 minutes**

Colonel Fisk had already sent a detachment of his Marines also called razors to get Belzen out of the brig. He just arrived at the CIC where Admiral Cain was going over some data. He stepped up to Cain and his marines took positions around them.

"Admiral Cain, I have orders to take you into custody for launching nuclear weapons to surface targets." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about Colonel?" Cain asked. She had expected someone to come and relieve her of her command but didn't expect it was someone of her own crew. Normally if a commander or admiral was being relieved of command it was done by Special Forces boarding the ship by auxiliary docks.

"Admiral Nagala just contacted me and ordered me to take you into custody for launching those missiles. Admiral, please come with me." Fisk said.

"Who is replacing me?" Cain asked.

"Colonel Belzen has been given a field promotion to the rank of commander. The commander of the Victorious will take command of Battlestar group 62." Fisk replied. He motioned for the marines to take Admiral Cain to the brig.

**Bridge, Samantha Carter**

**Asgard Home World Orilla**

**T plus 16 hours**

Thor was currently upgrading the Battlestar Galactica, his people had taken a good look at it, even though it was of an inferior design it was a good ship, especially as it was over 50 years old. The Commander of the Galactica had requested a meeting and he had agreed. The commander was beamed up and was now finding its way around the Samantha Carter. The ship was named after Colonel Samantha Carter who had more or less saved the Asgard race. After many directions Commander Adama had found the way to the bridge.

"Commander Adama, welcome to the Samantha Carter. You wanted to talk to me?" Thor said.

"Yes, I wanted to know what exactly is happening to my ship." Adama stated.

"The ship is receiving an upgrade. Weapons, shields, armor, sensors, power and propulsion are being improved greatly." Thor stated.

"And my ship is being networked right, what prevents the Cylons from hacking into it and turning the ship against us?" Adama asked.

"I can assure you that the security measures installed on the ship are capable of repelling any kind of attack that the Cylons can launch." Thor assured. "Speaking of the Cylons, we've detected several on board your ship. We discovered them when we did the initial sweep of the ship and we found 4 of them, two seem to be constructed in a different way than the other two. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Who are they?" Adama asked.

Thor manipulated several buttons of his console and a screen showed the four Cylons. "These are the four."

Adama was shocked when he saw the faces. One of the four was Adama's XO Saul Tigh, the other one was a deck chief by the name of Galen Tyrol, yet another was a raptor pilot who couldn't land a raptor with the call sign Boomer, and the last one Adama didn't know by name, he only knew that the man was with the museum. "What are you going to do about them?

"That is up to you, I am capable of removing any programming in them, this way they will not execute their mission whatever it is." Thor said. He had already taken a preliminary test to see if he could hack into the programming and possibly reprogram them.

"I need to speak to my superiors about that, for now I would request if you can transfer them to a place where they cannot do any harm." Adama said.

Thor manipulated some more buttons and a chime informed him that the transport had been completed. "They have been secured in a cell on the surface of Orilla, I have also set up a direct line with the colonial base at Andara, the home of battlestar group 16."

"I've never been there before, never even heard about it. How can I communicate with them?" Adama asked.

"_The line is already open commander"_ the voice of Admiral Baker said through the PA system. _"I'm Admiral Baker of battlestar group 16. What do you want to talk about?"_

"Sir, the Asgard have discovered several human looking Cylons aboard my ship, they've counted four so far and they have been taken into custody." Adama said.

"_I will send a group of marines to take them to Andara, we will interrogate them here."_ Baker said.

"Sir, the Asgard named Thor said that he could remove the programming?" Adama said.

"_Supreme commander Thor, is it possible that the science vessel Rodney McKay remains in orbit a few days longer so that the Asgard on board can help us with determining what the programming is?" _Baker asked. It would be great to know what the objectives were of those Cylon agents.

Thor checked some readings and sent a message to the Asgard High Council and the Rodney McKay. "Admiral Baker, the McKay will be available for research purposes only for three additional days, after that it is required elsewhere."

"_Thank you supreme commander, the marines will be there is about ten minutes. Andara out_." Baker said.

Ten minutes later the marines arrived and took the Cylons to Andara.

**Situation room, White House, Washington DC**

**USA, Earth**

**T plus 19 hours**

Currently there were about a dozen people in the room, the president, his security advisor, General O'Neill, General Landry, a Colonial general and some other people. They were discussing the war raging on the colonies. Thanks to Asgard technology the president got a complete overview of the battle.

"Mister President, my president has requested me to ask you if we can expect if any of your ground forces can help us?" the Colonial general asked. The colonial forces were able to hold out for now but that might soon change as there was only fighting on a few planets.

Hayes gave O'Neill a nod. "For now we cannot commit large units, maybe special forces but nothing more as long as the program is secret." O'Neill said.

"We are currently looking at speeding up the disclosure to the end of the month." Hayes added.

"A month! That is not soon enough, our forces are dying over there, they might not hold out long enough for you guys to play your politics." The Colonial general said.

"For what it's worth I said the end of the month, that's in two weeks, we need to prepare all our units and assets for this, there will be a lot of riots and other disturbances when we announce the gate to the public." Hayes said.

"Even so, how do you want to transport our units to your colonies, we have quite some vehicles and weapons, then add all the spare parts, ammo, medical equipment and other stuff, you need quite some room for that." Landry said. "Most of it is too big to go through the gate either."

"We have several marinestars ready to transport your people, each one is capable of transporting 30000 men with all their equipment and supplies for about a month, and in addition we will send freighters to be able to take even more supplies." The colonial general said. A marinestar was an old or smaller battlestar converted for the marines. It had virtually no weapons but instead had a lot of decks for vehicles, supplies and living quarters for around 30000 soldiers to rest comfortably."

"How long until those ships can be here?" Hayes asked.

"With their current computers about half a year but with your help we will be able to make it in about two weeks." The colonial officer said. "Right in time for your disclosure.

"Mister President, I support this plan but there are some things that might make it more difficult, we expect that when we disclose the program there will be a lot of riots for which we might need the army, if we take, let's say a hundred thousand soldiers, our abilities to maintain order will be significantly less." The director of homeland security said.

"How about asking the Europeans to deliver some units, they have been training with us over the last sixty years because they are part of NATO, we might be able to convince them to send some divisions." Landry suggested.

"In exchange we could give them even more access to the program; they are going to demand it anyways when the program gets public." O'Neill said. The Europeans had requested access to the military part of the stargate program, they already had access to Atlantis through the IOA but they also wanted military hardware.

"I like this idea, how many divisions can we spare if we mobilize the National Guard and reserves?" Hayes asked.

"I think about five, maybe six armored divisions, each numbering around the 15000 personnel." The army chief of staff said.

"So we would need 3 or 4 of those marinestars depending if the Europeans are going to send some help." The colonial general said.

"That's correct, tell your commanders that help is on the way, they just have to hold on a little while longer, in the meantime we will do whatever we can to support you." Hayes said. "Now, I need to inform the IOA about the disclosure of the program." Hayes stood up which prompted the others to stand up as well and Hayes left followed by his chief of staff.

"Now begins the fun part." The army general said.

"Which one is that?" O'Neill asked.

"Informing and training about a hundred thousand soldiers about a war fought far from earth." He replied.

"Good luck with that." O'Neill said.

"If you want I can ask my commanders to send some people over to help you with the training, our soldiers have been training to fight the Cylons for a long time." The colonial general said.

**God room, battlestar Mercury**

**Picon orbit**

**T plus 26 hours**

Now that things had calmed down people were just bringing reports and left. The damage done to the colonies had been huge, billions dead and even more injured or dying. On the other hand the fleet was doing pretty well, after the initial heavy losses there had been few losses, mostly due to the advanced battlestars.

"Sir, the Aerilon battle groups are reporting heavy attacks by the Cylons, Rycon reports moderate damage to the whole fleet and their shields are at 67 percent, the enemy is focusing on them." A communications specialist reported.

"Where is the first joint Tau'ri colonial battle group?" Admiral Nagala asked. He was still not used to all the technology. He knew that by pushing some buttons he could zoom in on the battle group but he didn't want to push any wrong buttons so he had a lieutenant do it.

"Admiral, they are helping out over Caprica, the enemy is pushing quite hard." Baker said.

"Have the Odyssey and Korolev break of their attacks and redirect them to Aerilon, they are to help there." Nagala said.

"Yes sir."

**Bridge, Tau'ri battle cruiser Odyssey**

**Aerilon Orbit**

**Same time**

The Odyssey was in combat, the lights were red and the bridge was lightened by the flashes of exploding fighters or baseships. They were dishing out quite some damage and didn't receive many.

"Colonel, we are receiving a priority message from the Mercury, we are to disengage and engage the hostile forces over Aerilon." Major marks said.

"The entire group?" Emerson asked.

"No just us and the Korolev, the Valkyrie is to stay behind and support the fleet here." Marks read.

"Tell Colonel Chekov that he is to break of his attack and join up with us and prepare for hyperspace towards Aerilon." Emerson said.

A minute later the Korolev had joined up with the Odyssey and they entered hyperspace together. Due to the close proximity of all the colonies to one another a hyperspace jump never took more than 5 minutes.

"Sir, we are exiting hyperspace in thirty seconds." Marks said.

"Open fire with all weapons as soon as we have exited hyperspace, also raise shields to full power and active all ECM systems." Emerson ordered. Marks manipulated some buttons on his console. At major Marks countdown the blue-green color of hyperspace faded to reveal the black space with a desert like planet in the background. Over the planet were two fleets fighting, one with long ships while the others were more star shaped. Immediately after exiting hyperspace half a dozen missiles were launched while blue beams reached out for the star shaped ships.

"Sir, we are reading five heavily damaged battlestars and another three with moderate damage, the Rycon's shields are at 28 percent." Marks stated.

"Then let's take some of that work of their backs, target the Cylon resurrection ship." Emerson said.

Two blue beams stroke out of the ship towards the Cylon resurrection ship. The resurrection ship tried to evade but had no chance, with its jump drives not spooled up it came to a certain and final death.

"Target destroyed sir." Marks reported. "The Cylon fleet is bugging out."

"We need to target those ships more often, they always leave when they lose that ship, did the colonial intelligence service find out what that ship does?" Emerson asked.

"Not a clue, they think it is some kind of control ship or something." Marks replied.

**About the numbers on Canceron, they are all estimates by the characters so don't think I screwed up or something.**

**Replies to the Reviews:**

**Ketz3r**

Way too easy. I mean they just met and started exchanging critical techs?  
Don't get me wrong I like a positive first contact between SG earth and the colonies but frankly I'd expect a lot more mistrust on both sides.

_I'll give you that, it was kind of easy, but the fact that the Tau'ri rescued and returned a pilot of their own without asking for anything, just a request for a meeting could give them something to thrust._

**NtMast**

Good chapter.

I liked the treaty idea between Earth and the Colonies although you could have included shipbuilding techniques and space engineering as valuable tools to offer Earth. The Colonials know how to build shipyards in space and build ships "ten times the size of a Nimitz carrier".  
_You're right, it was a little bit shallow, but I hope this chapter ahs explained some of the reasons why they didn't bargain for the shipbuilding techniques._

Even training in space military tactics for both ships and fighters would be useful to Earth since they've only been in space for a couple years while the Colonies have been in space for hundreds of years.  
_True, I initially had a little training part at the moon but I cut it out as I didn't like the part._

Also, at what point in the Stargate series are you at, are all the Goa'uld defeated, are the Ori around?

_basically, they are where they are now in the year 2011 or 2012, after season 10 SG1 and after season 5 of SGA, the Ori story line did not happen, instead the galaxy went quiet which allowed the Asgard to get back to Ida galaxy and they gave the Protected planets treaty to Earth and also gave them the Core. All the thing the Ori did either didn't happen or was done by other people, so instead of destroying a planet for the Supergate Ba'al used it to create a base with a lot of power or something along those lines. Also things like the destruction of the Korolev just didn't happen.  
_Keep the updates coming...

_I will._

**Tamatoa**

Are the SGC getting any old battlestars? It seems the Colonials are getting a lot out of this. While the upgrades are lower that what SGC currently has, moving the ship threat assessment from virtually non-existent to "can seriously take us out" due to the far far larger ship numbers, means they have made their new allies far more closer in power to themselves.  
_Why should they, they have ships way more powerful that their own and while the battlestars do have 'Advanced' technology compared to the Cylons, to the Tau'ri it isn't that powerful, especially after the Asgard upgrade.  
_I like the scenario of the Colonies doing the same convert thing with a stargate, a new take on the BSG/SGC scenario.

**Dur'id the Druid**

nice to see another chapter, even if we roughly know what's going to happen in the future. However, could you please get a beta reader? Or if you can't, wait a bit after you finish, print it up and read through it and mark it up yourself, you'd be surprised at how many thing you catch. A spellchecker isn't everything.

_For the first two chapters I did have a beta, unfortunately he didn't reply to my messages so this chapter isn't beta'd. I will try that but time is short, I have a lot to do for school. Next time I would appreciate it if you could give me an example of what I need to improve._

**JC**

Great seeing the Flashback.  
Will they discover the Human from Cylons too?  
Will you tell why no Cylons infiltrate the Upgrade base and shipyards?  
_Bad luck, they just didn't know it was there so they couldn't infiltrate it. Or maybe they did? Who knows. Maybe the infiltrator just didn't report back._  
I think Colonials are a boom to the SGC, they can help with Civilian space tech.

Love this story, keep it coming.

**Sithking Zero**

I like the premise of the story. It's very interesting, and fits into a rare dynamic of being based in and around the Colonial Home Star System. Of the few of those that I've read, this is the only one where the Colonials weren't xenophobic.

I like how you're integrating the two, but your grammar is not all that great. Not to mention, you aren't going into a whole lot of detail while telling the story. You're literally TELLING the story, not showing it to us.  
_I'll try, that's all I can say about it._  
It's a good story, and I like the idea of Battlestars with Tau'ri tech, so the story gets an eight out of ten.


	4. counterstrikes

**AN: next chapter: counterstrikes, I hope you like it. Please R&R, it is very useful and also good to know someone appreciates what I do.**

**Cylon command baseship**

**Libra orbit**

**T plus 54 hours**

The command baseship was larger than normal baseships, it had increased defenses but no increased offensive measures. Its policy was to jump rather than fight, for now it resided over Libra, one of the first colonies to be attacked. The colony's surface had been nuked; the initial plan was to just destroy any military targets so they could capture most of the civilians to start several projects on them. Because the heavy resistance the number one that was in charge of the fleet had taken revenge on the people of Libra by destroying virtually every city and town on the planet.

The seven models were discussing what had to be done next. After only two days they had sustained high losses. The ones, fours and fives were pushing for a new offensive to take down Picon Fleet Headquarters. The two's, Sixes and Eights were against. The last one, the number three had a whole other plan; she wanted to hold all attacks and plan them carefully and try to capture one of those new battlestars by using their undercover operatives.

"The only way we can defeat the enemy is by destroying or capturing those new ships. If we capture them we can study their technology and maybe reverse engineer it." The three said.

"That's nonsense, those ships are so powerful that no matter what we throw at them we will lose them and just like six said before we don't have any operatives on those ships." the number one said. He was getting mad for things not going his way. Even now, after the loss of so many ships the other models wouldn't go with his plan. He was number one; they were supposed to follow his lead, as he was the first who was created.

"For the first time since the start of the war we agree on something. You bet your ass that they have several of those new battlestars at Picon Headquarters, so it doesn't matter what we do, we are screwed no matter what." Six said.

"We should…" the number two started but he was interrupted by the alarm of the baseship. Immediately they all stuck their hand into a sort of interface and they all got a view of the space around Libra.

"Three vessels have exited some sort of FTL; they are taking up position just outside missile range." The four said.

"Launch all fighters and arm all missiles, if they want a fight they can have it." The number one said.

"Also spool up all the jump drives, just in case we need to jump out." Six said.

"There is only one battlestar out there, its Valkyrie class. The other two are unknown to us; they must be those filthy Colonial allies." The Five said. A screen close by showed a blurry image of the unknown ships.

"We are receiving a message." The three said. She laughed when she saw the message. "They want us to surrender or we will be destroyed."

"I think we all know the answer to that." Six said. "Tell all the ships to start maneuvering, just as we practiced for, tell them to jump if necessary."

The Cylon raiders had now formed up into attack squadrons; the hostiles hadn't launched any fighters. The baseships started to move around the battlefield while only staying at what they thought to be the limit of the energy weapons.

**Bridge, Odyssey**

**Libra**

The battle cruiser had just exited hyperspace and sent a message to the Cylons, even though they knew it was not necessary they had to send it.

"Major Marks prepare all railguns for anti-fighter duties, hold fire on the missiles; they aren't of use any ways. Power up the beam weapons." Emerson said. The Major had already started all the procedures and now finished them. The Korolev and Valkyrie were also doing the same. In the briefing it was decided not to use the mark eights and F-302's. Instead they were left behind at Picon to aid in their defense. The F-302 pilots were given some instructions on space combat. Only puddle jumpers and Raptors were launched but because of their stealth systems they were not discovered, they had now taken up position around the battlefield.

"Colonel, the Cylons haven't responded to our message, instead they have launched fighters, primed their missiles and spooled up their jump drives. They are now circling around." Marks said.

"Chekov, Commander Shawk, are your ships ready?" Emerson asked. He knew that they were ready but still had to ask. When the replies came in he ordered the fleet to move in and open fire at any targets.

At first it went well, raiders were taken out quite easily while they did little to no damage to the three ships. The baseships were another thing, they had chosen a new tactic, jump in, launch a few dozen missiles and jump out before any beams could target them. The shields of the Odyssey and Korolev were strong enough to withstand a thousand missiles before showing any sign of combat. The shields of the Valkyrie however were of weaker design, even though that was compromised by an increase of CIWS weapon systems and of course the old fashioned FLAK cannons, the Cylons seemed to target the Valkyrie.

**CIC, Valkyrie**

"Sir shields at 78 percent, we've only destroyed two baseships and the raiders are also launching missiles." A lieutenant yelled from his station.

"Ask, the Korolev to cover our six, it's the least protected part and the Cylons know it." Shawk ordered.

"Sir, the Korolev acknowledges the request and is taking up position at our six." The communications officer reported.

"Shields are still dropping, now at 65 percent." The lieutenant said.

"Yeah, that's a kill." A lieutenant suddenly yelled.

"Lieutenant?" Shawk asked.

"Sorry sir, we just took out a baseship that jumped in behind our range of fire, these energy weapons can fire further than advertised." The lieutenant said.

"That's great, now target the rest of those baseships or we'll be toast." Shawk said. The man could be happy about the kill he just made but there were still a lot of Cylons out there and they were doing a great job in wearing their shields down.

"Engineering reports that they have adjusted the power flow for the shields a bit, it should be holding steady for now." The tactical officer said.

"Sir, engineering just called in, the FTL drive is busted; it'll take them about twenty minutes to fix it." The XO said.

"What! How the hell is that possible?!" Shawk was getting quite pissed, with no FTL to jump out as planned this battle might end in a catastrophe. "Contact Emerson and inform him of or current condition, ask him to send over some marines just in case we get boarded."

The battle outside the CIC was still undecided; the Cylons kept jumping in and out but the Tau'ri battle cruisers were quickly adapting to it. The Korolev had abandoned its position to chase down Cylon ships hiding behind weapons range while the Odyssey was circling around the Valkyrie destroying everything that got in its path.

"Sir, hostile transports are jumping inside our shields, some of them are destroyed by the atmospheric shields around the hanger bays but some of them are heading for auxiliary airlocks." A captain said.

"Spool up the fast response teams, direct them to the enemy." Shawk replied.

"Sir, why the hell aren't they nuking us like they did with the Samantha Carter?" her XO asked. Word about the attack on the Samantha Carter had gotten around quick.

"They want the ship and the technology." Shawk concluded. "Have Engineering set the scuttle charges; if necessary we will destroy the ship, we cannot let it fall into enemy hands."

After a few more minutes gunfire could be heard outside the CIC, more marines ran by and several were beamed in by the Odyssey and Korolev, due to the different languages it was difficult to direct the Russian marines.

"Sir, shields are now at 45 percent and the enemy has stopped firing on us." The tactical officer reported. More baseships had jumped in to fill in the ranks of those that were destroyed.

"They really want to take the ship, we have over a hundred centurions heading for engineering and CIC." The XO said. More and more gunfire could be heard as more and more marines and centurions joined the battle just outside CIC. "They are pretty close as you can hear; we have to consider setting the charges."

"Connect me to the Odyssey." Shawk said while she picked up the phone, she had already taken her key and prepared the self destruct console at the map table. When she was connected she asked for Emerson. "Paul, we are unable to keep the ship, I am initiating the self destruct, bea…" was all she could say before she was cut short by an exploding wall that made her duck behind the table, her XO joined her and a third person fell down with a large piece of shrapnel sticking out of her chest.

Shawk quickly pulled out her sidearm, it was a special one made for the officers of battlestar group 16. Her XO did the same. She quickly looked over the edge of the table and she saw about a dozen centurions pour through the destroyed wall. All across the room people were stunned, those that weren't quick enough to take cover were gunned down by the centurions.

Shawk looked at her XO and counted to three; she then gave her XO a nod and raised herself just enough to be able to take aim at the centurions. When she had the first in her sights she pulled the trigger, the bullet hit the centurion dead centre in the red eye kind of thing. The centurion fell immediately. She quickly changed target and fired at the second centurion. The shots seemed to pull the other people in the CIC out of their daze and they started firing at the centurions. They were not resistant to that much firepower and soon they started to fall, first one then two and more and more fell to the bullets. The last two were gunned down by marines who were quickly clearing the CIC.

Shawk stood up and recognized the uniforms, they were from the Korolev and she noted to herself that she needed to send a few cases of Ambrosia over to the Korolev later. She walked over to the one that seemed to be in charge and thanked him. The reply however she could not understand. She looked at him and a soldier behind the commander answered in English with a heavy Russian accent that they were lost and returned to the CIC to receive new orders and maybe a map of the ship.

"Thank you again, now we need some extra security for that hole, which will be your new mission, thank you." Shawk said. The marines saluted and took up position at the hole in the wall.

"Sir, we are picking up three additional vessels, according to the computer they are the Earth battle cruisers Phoenix, General Hammond and Normandy, they are rounding up the remaining Cylons, we've won this fight." An ensign said. He had taken over as the sensor officer was killed by the Cylons.

"They are beaming in reinforcements, they are dispatching of the centurions as we speak." The XO reported.

"The last of the baseships are jumping out!" the ensign at the sensor console yelled.

"Get me Colonel Emerson." Shawk said. When she was connected she continued. "Colonel, we'll need some time to repair our damage and replace our losses. We were lucky colonel, if they wanted they could have blown us up with nukes but they wanted the ship."

"We'll have to be happy they didn't do that." Emerson said. "Why don't you jump back to Picon to get the repairs started while we'll finish this."

"Roger that." Shawk said. She turned to her crew and continued. "Alright get that jump drive working and prepare to jump to Picon."

**Gods room, Colonial SGC**

**Andara system**

**T plus 62 hours**

Admiral Baker had left the Mercury's Gods room for the more extensive gods room at their home base in the Andara system. After he received word from Picon about the damage done to the Valkyrie he had ordered her back to the shipyard to repair it completely. Currently the Asgard ship McKay was attempting to wipe the harmful parts of the captured Cylons' memory.

"Admiral Baker we have an incoming call from the McKay." An ensign said.

"Put it through." Baker ordered.

_Admiral Baker this is Tjolver of the Asgard, we have detected a Cylon ship in the vicinity." The Asgard aboard the McKay said._

"We know that, we've been tracking them for the last eighteen hours, they're only going through the neighborhood, they won't get to close." Baker said.

"_I am afraid you are mistaken, moments ago the ship changed course and it is now heading straight for Andara." Tjolver said._

Baker looked at his sensor officer and received a nod from him; they now also had it on screen. "Thank you Tjolver, we see them now, do you have any idea why they are heading straight for us?"

"_My guess is that the captured Cylons sent out a signal to the ship, they might have done it without their own knowledge." There was a pause and Tjolver continued. "My scans reveal that a low amount of exotic radiation is being emitted by each Cylon, individually it is harmless and almost undetectable but together it is strong enough to be noticed several systems away."_

"Is there any way we can disarm that signal?" Baker asked. In the meantime the XO had started to put the base on full alert.

"_I do not think so. Even if we could it would be of no use as the Cylons already know our position."_

"Alright thank you, we'll just have to intercept them before they get here and before they call for backup." Baker replied. He already walked over to a board listing all available ships.

"_With what ships would you want to attack them, I must remind you that I am not allowed to enter a fight." Tjolver said._

"I am going to arrange that right now." Baker said while he motioned the communications specialist to cut the connection. "Connect me with the Mercury." Baker waited while the specialist contacted the Mercury. After a minute or so he got a nod from the specialist. "Mercury this is Andara, I need to speak with Admiral Nagala right away." Baker again waited to be connected.

"_Admiral Baker, what do you need?" Nagala asked._

"There is a Cylon baseship moving towards us and we need to take it out. Unfortunately the Valkyrie is in no shape and the Asgard vessel McKay has said not to initiate hostilities." Baker paused for a moment to let it sink in. "I need the Atlantia to take out that baseship, it should be more than capable to do so and it needs to look like it was just a battlestar looking for an easy kill."

"_Alright, you can have the Atlantia for the next two days, after that she is required to take on the defense of Caprica." Nagala said. "Don't break it." He added. _

"Thank you admiral. You'll get her back in one piece." Baker terminated the connection. He then turned to the communications specialist and told him to send a message to the Atlantia detailing the position of the baseship and all other relevant information.

**CIC, Battlestar Atlantia**

**Not far from the Cylon baseship**

**T plus 62.5 hours**

Commander Kretz was one of the best commanders in the fleet, besides that he was politically reliable; something that was required to be the commander of the battlestar that normally transported the president of the twelve colonies. For now his ship was on a roving patrol. Once in a while they would get information about a target that was under protected, now was nothing different. A battlestar versus a baseship was an easy one.

"Commander, we've received a message on the secure band, it's from Andara command with the authority from admiral Nagala himself." The communications specialist reported.

"Then it must be important. Put it on the DRADIS console." The specialist manipulated his console and sent the information to the DRADIS officer who put it on the DRADIS console. "This is easy, one baseship, no extra support that the usual raiders and no other forces in the area. We are to protect the secrecy of one of our bases, they may not escape."

"Can't be that difficult. What are you thinking?" the XO asked.

"Jump in at close range heading straight for the ship, firing main weapons at them. As soon as they return fire we come about and show them our top side so our flak weapons are most effective. Also immediately after the jump we launch four squadrons with two others in the tubes and the rest on standby."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The XO replied. "When do you want to leave?"

"In half an hour. Prepare the ship, let's kick some Cylon ass." Kretz said.

"So say we all." The XO replied.

**T plus 63 hours**

The CIC was combat ready as was the rest of the ship. All guns had been readied and were preparing to fire.

"Jump in 5 seconds." The jump officer reported. The jump officer counted down and when he reached zero the ship jumped.

The moment the ship jumped it was rocked with impacts, dozens of regular missiles and even several nukes. After a few seconds the viper pilots had overcome the dizziness that was a trademark of the jump and launched their birds. The weapons on the front of the ship that weren't disabled also started to fire as did the rest of the armament.

"What the hell happened?!" Kretz yelled.

"DRADIS shows one baseship and two shieldstars. We've been hit by two nukes, half our front batteries are not responding. I am also reading hull breaches on A, B and C decks. Damage control teams are not responding to our calls." The XO reported. A shieldstar was an old design from the first war; it had huge amounts of defensive weaponry but little amounts of offensive weapons.

"Launch all vipers and prepare the Raptors for missile barrage duties." Kretz ordered. The XO took the phone and ordered the CAG to launch all his birds.

Outside the ship Lieutenant Porter brought her viper about after the launch, she was with the first assault wave but immediately after the jump things had gone astray, instead of finding an unsuspecting baseship they found a baseship and two shieldstars which were all very prepared for them.

"Lieutenant Porter, take your wing and clear a path for the missile raptors to the nearest shieldstar." The voice of the CAG said through her headset.

"Red wing, you've heard the CAG, let's smash a hole straight through these Cylon motherfrackers." Porter told her wing. She flicked off her safeties and the rest of her wing formed up on her while the raptors were also forming up in a second formation behind them. In the few seconds it took her wing to form up a squadron raiders had noticed them and was coming straight for them. At maximum range the vipers let loose a stream of bullets destroying over half the raiders, the others were destroyed by another wing that was supposed to protect the raptors up close. "Like that." She yelled to no one in particular. "Raptors, the road is clear, fire your missiles as soon as we are out of the way." She then turned her viper away and moved out of the line of fire, the rest of her wing followed. When the vipers were clear the raptors fired eight missiles each totaling sixty-four. The shieldstar's defenses were unable to adjust in time to intercept the missiles and all sixty-four missiles hit their mark. Although they were all conventional they were the best and strongest the colonial fleet had. They tore a hole straight through the armor of the shieldstar and detonated fuel storages and munitions storages alike and turned the entire shieldstar in a giant fireball. Several large pieces slammed into the other Cylon ships doing moderate damage. Miraculously no pieces impacted the Atlantia. Porter's viper was not so lucky though, a piece the size of a pistol impacted the engine and caused fatal damage, within moments the onboard computer realized the ship was doomed and auto-ejected the pilot moments before the viper exploded. The automated emergency signal activated itself and a few minutes later a raptor took her aboard and brought her back to the Atlantia, she had a broken arm and some bruises, mostly due to her ejection seat.

Inside the CIC things started to look better again, the destruction of the shieldstar made the Cylons redeploy, this gave the Atlantia enough time to do an old fashioned broad side on the baseship blowing two out of six arms clean off.

"Sir, we've been boarded, Cylon centurions are pouring in at platoon strength at F deck, fast respond teams are already engaging but are having a hard time holding the centurions back." The XO reported after he put the phone down.

"Send the reserves in." Kretz ordered. the Atlantia had a larger than normal complement of marines and special forces on board due to the fact that the ship sometimes was the home of the president.

"Sir the enemy is spooling up their FTL drives." An ensign reported from his station.

"Damn, we can't let them leave. Priority target for all units and guns, target the FTL drives of the Cylons." Kretz ordered.

Immediately weapons fire striked the battlestar itself as its batteries changed from defensive to offensive fire. Instead of firing exploding grenades it fired regular grenades that exploded on impact. Mere moments after the first Cylon missiles hit the battlestar the first of the grenades hit the FTL drives of the two Cylon vessels completely destroying them. In the case of the baseship it also destroyed its regular engines making any kind of action impossible and making it a sitting duck.

"Sir, the FTL drives have been destroyed as well as the sub light drive of the baseship." The XO reported.

"Have the fighters intercept the baseships' missiles. Tell the even gun batteries to target the shieldstar while the uneven gun batteries target the incoming missiles from the shieldstar." Kretz ordered.

"Sir, the shieldstar is changing course." An ensign yelled.

"Where to?" Kretz asked.

"They are coming straight for us sir, they are on a collision course, they are goanna ram us." The ensign replied.

"Priority fire for all units and batteries, they are to target the shieldstars' engines and try to stop it. XO get us the hell out of their course."

The XO started barking orders to the crewmen who were responsible for propulsion while the CAG redirected his vipers and raptors to the shieldstar.

The shieldstars' engines were pretty good protected and turned away from the battle the entire time. The colonial units tried their very best to stop the shieldstar while the Atlantia was also trying to dodge the ship. It was no good; even if the engines were destroyed the ship would still have to much speed to be stopped. The Atlantia made a last ditch roll bringing most of the ship out of harm's way but it was not enough, the shieldstar impacted the starboard hanger bay. Two out of three connections immediately snapped while the other was smashed by the huge amounts of shieldstar that impacted it. The hanger bay was ripped off; it drifted into space with over eight hundred people on board. Thanks to safety measures the fuel did not ignite.

"Sir, we lost the starboard hanger bay, it's been ripped off." The XO reported in shock.

The commander looked at him in disbelieve, so did the entire CIC crew. Than the damage control officer confirmed the message. "I am not getting any readings from it sir." The CAG soon followed with the report from one of his viper pilots who reported that it was ripped off but that it did not yet explode.

"How about the shieldstar?" Kretz asked.

"Destroyed, the baseship has set its self destruct and has also been destroyed." The DRADIS officer reported.

"Divert all raptors to the starboard hanger bay to evacuate it before it explodes. Send an emergency message to Andara detailing them of our situation and request aid."

The crew went to do their jobs, the infirmary prepared for a huge amount of wounded and the vipers were being recovered by the deck crews who also prepared all the raptors.

"Sir, Andara is sending several shuttles to take on the most critical wounded to take them to the medical facilities on Andara." An Ensign reported.

"XO, damage report." Kretz demanded.

"Besides the torn of starboard hanger bay the other one has sustained light damage. We've lost nine turrets and we took a direct blow to the FTL drive, it is only working at 58 percent capacity. We have ninety dead so far, forty five in medical but we haven't seen anyone from near the starboard hanger bay, the emergency bulkheads closed and some are twisted. We have some fires but nothing we can't manage. Our bow took some moderate damage. Over all not counting the loss of the hanger bay we did pretty well considering we were facing more than we expected and were ambushed." The XO reported.

"Make sure you send a list of all wounded and dead to Andara and ask them to transfer it to Picon." Kretz said.

**Starboard hanger bay**

**24 kilometers from Battlestar Atlantia**

The hanger bay was a mess, there were several hull breaches and only four out of twelve lifts were operational. The flight deck itself had sustained quite some damage and there were several holes in it. It was a chaos, wounded and dead were brought into the hanger bay for evacuation while fire equipment was brought to combat the many fires. The first of the rescue raptors were just arriving. The first raptor also carried the Chief engineer; he was to oversee the evacuation and was to make sure no one would be left behind.

"Crewman, who is in charge here?" he asked the first person he found.

The reply that the crewman gave wasn't good. "No one sir, it's a chaos down here."

The Chief as he was usually called started giving orders. The first of the wounded were placed in the raptors and flown out to the Atlantia.

"Raptors are underway; we need to get everyone out of this pod ASAP!" The Chief yelled over all the noise.

**Cylon command baseship**

**Cylon Home Colony**

**T plus 65 hours**

The Command Baseship at Libra had jumped away safely, it had little damage. The new strategy was working. All over the colonies it was used to fight Colonial and Tau'ri units. The new tactic did require a lot of fuel, therefore baseships were sent out to find additional sources of Tylium. During a search a baseship was attacked. They were investigating a strange energy reading that was consistent with multiple Cylons being on close proximity to each other. The Cylons aboard the attacked baseship had been downloaded and were just arriving to brief the leaders in person. They were sitting in a large conference room; the leaders were sitting a one side of the table while the survivors were seated on the other side.

"What Happened?" A one asked.

"We were investigating the signal we informed you about. Two jumps away we were attacked by the Atlantia, we know that they were on a roving mission. Fortunately we had two shieldstars who were preparing to refuel. We engaged them and for some time it was an even fight. Until they launched some of their strongest missiles at one of the shieldstars, they completely destroyed it. Several pieces of the shieldstar impacted the baseship and the other shieldstar damaging them. After that we tried to jump out but our engines were destroyed. The shieldstar still had sub light engines and rammed the battlestar, they tore of a hanger bay, shortly after that they destroyed our baseship." The Six of the baseship said.

"We've sent a raider to check it out; they evacuated the hanger bay and ignited the fuel and ammunition storages. We couldn't find any trace of them." The other Six said.

"We must send out a fleet to those signals, they might be of some secret colonial base, maybe the base of those advanced battlestars." A Three proposed.

"We must vote about it." The Cavil model said. They voted and it was unanimous, they all voted to search for the signals. A few hours later seven baseships, eleven shieldstars and four patrolstars converged not that far from the place where the battle with the Atlantia took place.

**Lead Cylon Baseship**

**T plus 69 hours**

The strike force was a quickly assembled force, they hadn't trained but were ready nevertheless as they were Cylons. It was a strong fleet that was supposed to be able to take on several upgrades battlestars, they just hoped there were no surprised when they reached Andara, they hadn't done any Intel gathering.

"Prepare to jump the fleet, launch all raiders and a first missile barrage as soon as you have confirmed targets." The six that leaded the fleet ordered.

Five minutes later 22 flashes signed the start of the Battle of Andara.

**AN: Please R here are some of my responses to the reviews.**

**Oberon**

Yeah... no...

Earth wouldn't give away technology especially Asgard technology even if it's to other humans. Hell, the entire galaxy is littered with other human civilization and guess what the SGC calls them.  
Aliens.  
That's right. Aliens. It's unrealistic for Earth to share technology with the Colonials when every tom dick and harry can claim they're related to Earth in some way.

_It isn't completely giving away; they traded it for the FTL drives and probably other things like designs for the vipers. The technology is nowhere near Asgard based, the original shields of the Prometheus are Goa'uld based and other systems are either acquired from the free Jaffa nation or are Goa'uld based, no Asgard based technology has been given to the colonials. The SGC for a change has some benefit from trading with these people, they are advanced as well and the only reason why we are more advanced is because of the stargate. Oh, probably every human looking civilization in Milky Way has ties to Earth as the Goa'uld took them as slaves and hosts from Earth or they were spread by the Ancients._

**Gaby**

Great

Cane got hers.  
Will Earth and Colonials discover more Infiltrators?

Maybe who can show some more on Stargate,s Gang.

Hope you update soon

_This is more about the universe it is set in and BSG 16, that being said, I haven't chosen a commander for the general Hammond or Phoenix. It is safe to say that they won't be returning as SG-1, rather as individuals doing something they are good at._

**Reagan**

Atlantis not in an ocean seems wrong. Have we seen the last of Cain? On Earth she could conceivably be shot for her actions. Would the Colonials do the same?

As for the cylons, rather than going and licking their wounds when the tide turns against them they keep pushing. That seems almost aggressively stupid. They still may outnumber the Colonials but have found themselves at a serious technological disadvantage. Seems like a foolish rush towards death.

_The fact that the Cylons are machines doesn't mean they can't be foolish, we've seen the skinjobs show emotions and act stupid on more than one occasion, Athena and Boomer being a great example for it._

**JC**

Great story.

Will more about the Cylons be discover in Chapter 4?

Will you show the view point of both Sg1,s and Galactica,s crew?

Hope you update soon.

Maybe someone can make a crossover that happed in the first Cylon War.

_Won't be much from SG-1 as a whole but more separated, possibly Carter or Mitchell and maybe Teal'c, Jack and Daniel. About Galactica, they are currently being refitted with advanced weapons so for now not so much but maybe later._


	5. Battle of Andara

**Next chapter, the awaited battle of Andara**

**Please R&R**

**Asgard Science Vessel McKay**

**Orbit of second planet of Andara System**

**T plus 69 hours**

The McKay had moved out of orbit of Andara to the next planet for added security while they continued their work on the Cylon sleeper agents. 22 flashed introduced the Cylon strike force, they launched fighters but did not launch missiles, and they seemed to be stunned.

"Cylon force, this is Asgard protected space, withdraw immediately or be destroyed, this is your first and last warning." The Commander of the McKay an Asgard named Tjolver said. He was one of the more aggressive Asgard, he had always wanted to help the Tau'ri and Colonials more but the Asgard High Council had always held him back. Even though the Andara system wasn't Asgard protected space Tjolver and Admiral Baker had decided that it would be worth to give the bluff a shot as the Cylons didn't know much about the Asgard.

"_Asgard, this is a Cylon operation to retrieve some of our people who have been taken against their will by those filthy Colonials who you are hiding somewhere in this system. Release our people to us and turn those colonials over and we will spare your lives." _The Voice of the lead six said over the radio. Tjolver could hear that the woman was angry but as any Asgard he dint show any emotions.

"If you open fire on my ship or any other ship in this system you will make an enemy out of the Asgard and I'd like to inform you that there are quite some things you don't know about the Asgard. We try not to intervene in your war but your actions might push the High council to declare war on your race which is something you don't want." Tjolver said. One of his consoles beeped and showed the image of two heavy raiders flying out of one of the hanger bays of a baseship, his scans indicated they were loaded with nukes.

"_You will turn those Colonials__ over__ and give us our people or you will be destroyed, this is your last chance." _Six said angry.

"It is the Asgard opinion not to give in to threats." Tjolver stated.

"_Very well." _Was the only reply Six gave.

Immediately the two raiders jumped inside the shields of the McKay and detonated against the hull. The hull was not able to withstand so many nukes and gave, the entire ship turned into a giant fireball. At their deaths the 42 Asgard who were on board started to download and less than an hour later the Asgard High Council was in an emergency session.

**Andara Gods room**

General Baker and the others in the gods room looked in horror at the table that currently showed what was happening in the Andara system. The icon that represented the McKay winked out of existence. It also showed an enormous Cylon strike force that they would not be able to defend against, not without help anyways.

"Dial the gate, contact the Tau'ri and give them a report, also ask them to send any help possible." Baker ordered. His orders were quickly executed and less than a minute later a connection was formed with stargate command.

"Sir, the Tau'ri say that they will send eight SG teams and also a platoon of special forces equipped with some new and experimental weaponry." An Ensign relayed.

"When will they be here?" Baker asked.

"They will be ready inside of an quarter hour. They will also mobilize a company of marines but they won't be ready for another hour." The Ensign replied.

"Well then, prepare the outpost to defend against a Cylon attack, increase the shield strength to maximum and prepare the Vipers for Atmospheric battle. Also activate all ECM and activate the FLAK and railgun weapon emplacements." Baker ordered.

"How long do you think that shield can hold back 22 Cylon ships?" Colonel Derilia asked. Derilia was tasked with the defense of the Andara outpost and all assets in the Andara system. The space based docks were already doomed as there was no way to defend them and the three ships in orbit were preparing to leave, they were just off loading half their viper squadrons to help Andara, after that the Valkyrie, Atlantia and Erasmus would leave the Andara system to hopefully regroup with other forces and attempt to free the system. The Erasmus was currently being refitted as it was supposed to be the eight enhanced battlestar. In order to perform these upgrades all their systems were taken off line and it would take quite some time to bring them online, for now she was combat ineffective.

"The Cylons are moving towards us and our ships are jumping momentarily." An ensign reported.

"Not for that long." Baker replied.

Less than fifteen minutes later the first Cylon missile slammed into the evacuated space dock. Two dozen nukes later there was nothing left of the space dock and the Cylons turned their attention to the outpost on the surface. The entire base shook violently as missiles started to impact the shields. The entire terrain was mountainous with several airstrips in the valleys between the mountains. Most of the buildings were built underground to protect them from destruction. Railgun and FLAK batteries were located near the airstrips and important entrances and in preparation of the upcoming invasion the colonial soldiers had started to entrench themselves. At the airstrips the Vipers were being prepared in their hangers that were half inside the mountains. They would be ready for immediate take off as soon as it was required. Inside the mountain the first Earth reinforcements were starting to arrive, they brought some new equipment like MALP's with heavy machine guns and the newest addition of the SGC's armory the X-700, the enhanced and properly working version of the X-699, earths first energy based weapon.

Inside the Gods room two SG officers arrived and they introduced themselves as lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne and Major Laura Cadman. Both had received a promotion since Atlantis was brought back to Earth.

"Admiral, what are our orders?" Lorne asked.

"Our shield can't hold out forever, we estimate it will fail in about two hours under this kind of barrage. When the shield fails we expect the Cylons to land their troops near the airstrips as those are the only significant things they can see from space, I need you and your troops to take up an over watch position at this hill, it will allow you to lay down long range fire at these two airstrips." Baker pointed at two airstrips on the map. "We have marines at these positions and the Vipers are being prepared here. As soon as the Cylons breach the shield we will launch the Vipers to take down as many enemies as possible but don't expect them to be able to give you much support. When your marines will arrive they will function as a reserve unit. Any questions?" baker looked at the two soldiers who both nodded no. "None, alright, good luck, both of you. Dismissed." Baker said with a nod as he watched the two officers walk off to their soldiers.

Outside the base heavy weapons were prepared and double checked. The Viper pilots buckled in for the soon to come battle. Everyone held their breath and watched for the shield to fail or for a rescue party to come. An hour later the Tau'ri marines arrived, they were brought to positions from where they could quickly move to any part of the outpost.

After two and a half hours the shield was about to collapse.

"Admiral, the shield is about to fail, the Cylons are sending in their first wave." An ensign reported.

"Activate all FLAK and rail gun weapons, tell the Vipers to take off; we'll lower the shield in two minutes." Baker ordered.

Two minutes later the shield was shut down just before failure, by that time all the Vipers were in the air and all defense systems were on-line. The Cylons stopped their bombardment as soon as the shield was lowered; most of the missiles that were already in the air were shut down by Colonial defenses. The few missiles that got through struck nothing important. Immediately Cylon heavy raiders started to drop the first of many Centurions.

**Hills overlooking two airfields**

At their designated positions Colonel Lorne and Major Cadman readied their troops and their Snipers started to fire their .50 caliber rifles destroying a Centurion's head with each shot effectively killing it.

"General Baker, Cylon centurions are being dropped now, our snipers have engaged and so has the first line at the airfield." Lorne told Baker over the radio.

"_Roger that Colonel. Contact me if there is something to report." _Baker replied.

By now the noise of the sniper rifles cracked through the air every second while the colonial marines were in an intense firefight about fourteen hundred meters down the hill.

Up in the skies Viper Mk7s and Mk8s were dog fighting with Cylon raiders while also trying to support the ground forces. There were quite some planes falling to the ground or just exploding in mid air as they were hit by bullets or missiles.

Down on the ground the fight was getting more and more intense. Cylon Heavy Raiders were dropping of more and more centurions while some soldiers even claimed they saw centurions coming in with parachutes.

"_Colonel Lorne, you are to take your teams and support the ground units at the secondary airfield, centurions are trying to bring in heavy reinforcements there." Baker said._

Lorne and Cadman both aimed their binoculars at the secondary airfield which showed a shitload of centurions charging the relative weak defense line. Lorne ordered half the snipers to switch targets and to target the attacking Cylons at the secondary airfield. Meanwhile a platoon of Force Recon snipers took up positions to fire at Cylon centurions when they were killed by several missiles striking their position. Cadman rallied her troops and directed them to the airfield.

Down at the airfield munitions were running low and some colonial marines were down to their side arms. They already had to abandon two of their defensive lines and were now at the third with only one remaining. The Cylons were pushing again, this time they didn't try to make any diversions but just charged the line.

"Sarge, we need mortar support, get some from the Tau'ri." The captain of the remaining forces yelled to his radioman. Bullets were flying all around them kicking up dirt. The Sergeant relayed the request and a minute later the first Tau'ri mortar hit a centurion destroying it. The problem was that the only way to take a centurion down was by hitting it with a mortar; landing one next to it didn't help. Fortunately the Tau'ri mortar crews were quite good in their job and could usually land a mortar within a meter of their target.

**Fourth defensive line**

**Secondary airfield**

Meanwhile Lorne and Cadman arrived at the airfield with the rest of the SG teams. All teams had two X-700 energy weapons each; there were a total of eight teams. They quickly advanced to the fourth and last defensive line and when they got there they heard that the Colonial marines were retreating to their line. So instead of moving to the third line they set up positions at the fourth line. After a few moments the remaining Colonial marines were jumping into the foxholes and other defensive positions next to the SG teams.

"Colonel Lorne, I'm Lieutenant Dualla, I'm in command of what's left of my company." Dualla introduced himself. He was a dark tall man with short hair and a lot of gear.

"Lieutenant, where are the Cylons?" Lorne asked. Meanwhile Cadman had joined them after making sure that all their troops were in the right position.

"They were pretty beaten when we left our line, with your permission I would like to resupply my troops; some are down to one magazine for their sidearm." Dualla asked.

"Of course, get right on it, our troops will hold them off but don't take too long."Lorne replied. Dualla said something to his troops over the radio and most of them left their defenses and moved to several smaller buildings which contained munitions storages. After a few minutes they came out fully loaded with bands of magazines and extra grenades and rocket launchers, they were just in time for the fight.

Mere moments after the last soldier was in cover Cylon mortars started to bombard their positions. The Cylons however did not know the exact locations of the colonials and Tau'ri so their rounds didn't do much damage. After a few minutes they stopped.

"Thank the gods they've stopped." Dualla said.

"Don't be so happy about that. Next, the attack." Lorne replied. Cadman told the SG teams to lock and load and prepare for the fight of their lives as she called it. The soldiers who were the closest to the front heard them first, the loud noises of Centurions. The noise grew louder and louder till the first of the centurions broke through the dust and smoke clouds. Immediately it was struck by two sniper rounds destroying its head. The next was destroyed by a RPG. More and more centurions broke through the clouds and were destroyed before they could aim well enough. But it was not to last, due to the immense amount of centurions being poured onto the line more and more were able to get into cover and return fire. Now the X-700 was able to prove itself, it had built in heat sensors and that way they were capable of detecting centurions even while they were in cover. Next the immense firepower of the X-700 proved itself, it was capable of blasting through right about anything that wasn't designed to withstand energy weapons fire, and the X-700 destroyed a centurion with just one shot. The downside of the X-700 was that it would overheat very fast so the user either had to use it with intervals or wait and allow it to cool down.

"Colonel, I'd like to have some of those how do you call them?" Dualla said.

"They are called X-700's; we haven't found a real good name for it yet. And we don't have many of those yet so get in line." Lorne replied.

Suddenly a raider flew over launching a stream of bullets at a foxhole. Two colonial marines were hit; both were only wounded and were quickly evacuated to an aid station.

"Son of a Bitch!" Cadman yelled. "Colonel, it seems our air cover is occupied on other fronts, we have no air cover and we are not protected against airstrikes."

"Like I don't already know that, try to get some SAM's so we can take them out ourselves." Lorne replied. Cadman walked off with another soldier in tow to find some SAM's.

"Lieutenant, do you have some high explosive charges our men can throw?" Lorne asked.

"We might have some left in the main armory but we used a lot at the first defense line." Dualla replied.

"Then go get them, we need to take down as many centurions as possible, we could also use some help in taking down their cover." Lorne replied. At that Dualla walked off to the main armory a few hundred meters away.

When Dualla reached the main armory he keyed in his access code and opened the door, he then walked in to where the high explosives were stored. There were still a few charges left. Dualla grabbed all the charges and slung them over his shoulder. When he reached the door a centurion had a lucky shot, his mortar round flew through the door that Dualla left open and destroyed the entire armory. Dualla and seventeen other soldiers who were to close were killed while another thirty soldiers were injured by shrapnel.

Lorne watched in disbelieve, he just saw Dualla in the doorway when the armory exploded. Lorne was shaken out of his shock by the radio on his shoulder. _"Colonel, Our left flank is compromised and the Cylons know it, they are sending everything they have at that flank, they'll charge in a matter of minutes."_ An SG team member said.

Lorne considered his situation, it was hopeless, a hole the size of an 747 was about to be created in his left flank and he did not have any units to support that flank. Lorne grabbed his radio and started issuing orders. "I need everyone to fall back to the tree line on the other side of the airfield, do this is pairs and while the first one walks the other covers and vice versa." He then changed his frequency to that of Andara Command. "Admiral Baker, we are retreating away from the secondary airfield, we are moving towards the tree line on the other side of the airfield, any air support would be more than welcome."

"_Roger that Lorne, you held out longer than we expected, we have sent a platoon of your marines to the tree line, they'll be covering your retreat." _

The battered troops quickly organized a retreat, little casualties were taken. They had left 43 dead comrades behind. When the last soldier passed the tree line the marines who had already set up some heavy weaponry started firing at the pursuing Cylons. The Cylons did not have sufficient forces to continue their attack so they had to take up defensive position. Several human looking models were accompanying the centurions.

Major Cadman and the other soldier a young female Sergeant had finally found some SAM's. It was the fourth ammo locker they searched when she finally saw the eight stinger like SAM's. She quickly slung three over her shoulder and took a fourth in her hands; the other soldier did the same. She opened the door of the locker and Cadman was hit with the back end of a gun in the head, immediately she went out. The Other soldier raised her hands as she saw four centurions aiming their weapons at her.

Five minutes later Cadman came by tied and gagged, the first thing she saw was the long blond hair of a woman although she could not clearly see who it was she had a faint idea on who it might be. The woman turned around and she saw a number six. The other soldier had already been taken away.

"Well well well, look who's awake." The six said.

"What the hell?" Was the only thing Cadman could manage to say.

"You've been taken captive, you're our POW now and you're going to tell us something about that advanced technology you operate." The six said stern.

"Fuck you bitch." Cadman replied. It took some time for her SERE to kick in. it was mandatory for all SGC personnel members to have gone through one with an outstanding result, in addition during SG training another two weeks were spent on off-world SERE.

"That can be arranged, but for now we're going to take you to our ship and have a nice chat with you." Six said. Six motioned two centurions who dragged the now struggling Cadman to a nearby heavy raider which took her to a baseship.

**Tree line **

**Secondary airfield**

The troops had now dug in along the ridge of a dry river, for now there were no attempts to attack them. The command centre had informed them that that was about to change, a group of four hundred centurions was coming their way. The snipers above them were already scanning for targets.

"_Colonel, we have a problem."_ One of the snipers radioed in. He didn't wait for the Colonel to respond. _"Major Cadman has been taken captive by the Cylons; she was just put into a heavy raider that immediately took off."_ The Sergeant Major said.

"Thank you Sergeant Major." Lorne said. Lorne then changed the frequency of his radio to that of Andara Command. "Andara Command, I need you to track a Heavy raider that took off from nearby the secondary airfield, it has at least one POW onboard, we need you to track to which ship it is going and then relay it to the SGC, tell them to send that data to the fleet that is going to liberate us."

"We've had no word on any liberation force Colonel, but we will track the heavy raider and send the data to the SGC." A lieutenant replied.

**Brig**

**Baseship**

**Andara orbit**

Cadman was thrown into the brig by the same two centurions who took her up to the ship. She had ceased to resist the centurions as she wanted to save her strength for later. The Brig was in a large room, her cell had iron bars all around, and the room looked like it had room for more cells. One of the sixes walked in with some clothes on her hands, she threw them through the bars.

"Put them on." She ordered.

The only thing Cadman did was spit at it. The Six looked amused by the arrogance of the Tau'ri.

"Put it on or I'll have some of my brothers do it for you." The six said. Two Cavils walked into the room and closed in on the door of the jail. When Cadman still didn't comply they opened the door and started stripping her naked. Then they took all her clothes and put the 'clothes' that Six had brought over her head. It looked like a big bag with some extra holes cut into it for her head and her arms. The fabric of the bag was very raw and it itched everywhere. When they were done the two cavils took a few steps backwards to admire Cadman in her new clothes. The bag barely made it past her waist; the two Cylons were pretty interested in that part of her. Cadman stepped back a bit and curled herself up out of shame. The two Cavils left and Six looked satisfied.

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" She asked mockingly. She only laughed when she saw Cadman's expression. "Let's start easy, how many troops are stationed at this planet you call Andara?"

"Cadman, Laura, United States Marine Core, Earth. 1942754Z." she only said. When Six asked the question again she repeated it.

"Earth, how interesting, where is it? What are its defenses? How many battlestars do you have?" Six quickly fired a series of questions at which Cadman only stated her name rank and service number.

By now Six was getting angry. Most colonials would have answered such easy questions. She motioned for the two Cavils who tied Cadman's hands behind her back and put her on a chair.

"Now you will answer my questions or you'll regret it," Six said. Cadman again stated her name but before she can get to her rank, Six hits her in the face. Six hits her a few more time and Cadman seems a lot more eager to talk.

"Are you willing to tell me what I want to know?" Six asks. Cadman only nods yes. "Where is your planet?"

"'Bout fourteen thousand lightyears that way." She nods in the general direction of the door. "Then if you see a sun with a bunch of planets take the first real planet when you've past Mars, its big and blue and has one natural moon."

Six hits her again as that answer isn't really useful and not to her liking.

"Look, I'm no navigator alright, I'm a marine, I fight, and other people do the flying." She says angry.

"I understand. What kind of defenses does Earth have?" Six continues now more or less convinced that Cadman is speaking the truth.

"Eh, well to much for you to handle, that's for sure. But the thing you need to be careful of is that at the direct opposite of the natural moon, there is an artificial moon, we call it a Death Star, and it is capable of destroying a planet a shot. Unfortunately we don't have enough energy to power its engines, only its weapons and cloak. Furthermore we have thousands of underwater laser batteries, all our military bases have been built underwater. The ones on the surface are just fakes to get you of the real ones." Cadman said. She now thanked the star wars marathon at Atlantis.

"There must be a way in?" Six asked.

"Not that I know of, a lot have tried but they have all failed, usually with quite lethal consequences for the attackers. Even the colonials have tried but they only lasted two minutes before they were 'destroyed.' They just took enough fire for the computers to mark them as destroyed." Cadman replied.

"How many of these battlestars do you have?"

"Battlestars? We don't have any battlestars." Six looked surprised. Six pulled out some pictures of the Battle cruisers. "Oh you mean battle cruisers, well, the ones who are fighting at the colonies are BC-304's, they are the fastest, we have over fifty models of battle cruisers in use and we've created about a dozen each so you do the math."

"Hm, that might be a problem. Are they all as powerful as these 304's?"

"You serious, the 304's are some of the lightest ships we have, their main weapon is their speed, wait until those others arrive, they'll have you beaten in a day or two." Cadman said.

"And when do they arrive?"

"Soon, very soon, seriously you don't want to be around when they do." Cadman said as convincing as possible.

"Something else, who is your president?"

"The current president is Donald Duck." Cadman said.

"Well that would all be nice and all but we already know the name of your president is Henry Hayes. I bet the rest is also fake. So now you are going to tell me the truth or we'll start reorganizing your face again." Six said threatening.

"Screw you." Was the only thing Cadman said. She immediately crawled up into a ball in expectation of the hits that the Six would definitely give.

Instead Six just walked out and said "Maybe later, after you give me the answers to what I want to know."

"Too bad, I was just looking forward to my first lesbian experience." Cadman yelled but Six had already left the room.

**Andara Command centre**

**Andara**

**T plus 83 hours**

The war had been raging for nearly half a day by now. Most of the soldiers did not have time to rest for the last ten hours or so. Over half their troops had already been killed or wounded. The Cylons however paid a heavy price. All over the countryside there were the wrecks of over nearly a thousand Cylon raiders and heavy raiders while most Vipers were either able to jump out of the system or abandoned by their pilots who had now sought safety in the massive underground complex.

"Admiral, we've received word from the SGC, they say that the fleet will arrive in three hours." A lieutenant said.

"Thank the gods. We only need to hold out for another three hours." Baker walked over to the table that showed the current positions of his troops near the mountains. "Have all units fall back to this position, we are going to make it as a sort of bottleneck, we should be able to kill them easily if we set up good positions right around here."

"Excellent Idea Admiral, I'll get right on it." Colonel Derillia said. Troops that had just been rearming in the base were brought to their new positions while all other units were brought inside the base.

**Gods room**

**Battlestar Mercury**

**Several hours away from Andara**

The commanders of all the ships that were going to take part in the liberation of Andara were present. About a dozen Asgard commanders were also listening in on the planning of the mission. After the destruction of the McKay the Asgard High Council had finally changed its term of interaction in the colonial war, they were going to send ships to support the colonials and were going to send ships to upgrade the colonial ships. They didn't do it out of the goodness of their harts though, even though the destruction of the ship was the final push some researchers were pushing for the Asgard to acquire a resurrection ship, the Cylons might be the way to produce bodies capable of reproduction, the only thing Asgard clones weren't capable of. Present were five Earth colonels and several colonial officers represented the Mercury, the only Colonial ship that was going to be involved into the liberation. The earth colonels were: Emerson of the Odyssey, Chekov of the Korolev, Reynolds of the European ship The Normandy, Mitchell of the Phoenix and Carter of the Hammond. The commander of the mercury, commander Novacek and his XO and CAG were also present.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last meeting before the battle; we are here to go through the most recent information from Andara and one last look at our tactic." Commander Novacek opened the meeting. "Colonel Carter, can you give us an update about the latest message from Andara?"

"Yes, recent Intel suggests that the Cylons are keeping their jump drives spooled up and ready to jump, we think this is because the Cylons must have noticed the lack of Tau'ri ships at the colonies so they will be waiting for us. Furthermore we know that the POW's the Cylons took are on these two ships." Two ships started blinking. "Andara has some problems with scanning this ship but we suspect that several officers are being held there including Major Cadman. These two ships are the Cylon resurrection ships, we do not want to destroy them, the Asgard want them, all we need to do is to destroy their FTL drives and beam out the crew to prevent self destruction. That is about all the new Intel."

"I cannot tell you enough how important those resurrection ships are, currently the Asgard population is not growing, fortunately the decrease has also come to a halt but if the Asgard race is to survive it will need to grow." Thor said at a more urgent tone.

"We know that Supreme Commander and we will do everything possible to capture them. Now we need to discuss the tactics, Colonel Emerson." Novacek made a gesture to Emerson who started a projection detailing what the plan was.

"First we beam all POW's of the Cylon ships. When the POW's are off the ships we open up with energy weapons only, we don't want to risk the resurrection ships being hit by a loose missile or stray railgun fire. While we are beaming the POW's out we will deploy a couple of stealth raptors who will disable the FTL drives of the resurrection ships. Then the Asgard ships will set up a perimeter around the resurrection ships and defend it from any kind of attack. To prevent sabotage by the Cylons aboard the Asgard will beam them out to a place far away from any colonial soldier at Andara. Meanwhile the 304's and the Mercury will take out the baseships and other supportive vessels. The vipers of the Mercury will immediately descend to support the ground forces while other reinforcements will be brought in by stargate and raptors from the Mercury." Emerson explained.

"One thing, what is to prevent the Cylons from jumping inside our shields and nuking the hulls of our ships just like they did with the McKay?" Novacek asked.

"We just received the specifics of a device that is capable of preventing a ship from jumping in or out in a small area. We are currently reproducing the technology so that it can be installed on your ships." Thor said. The Asgard had the Galactica to study the FTL drives of the colonials and Cylons.

"Wow, how fast can it be installed?" Carter asked.

"Within twenty minutes if you'll allow our scientists access to your ships." Thor stated.

"I think it is safe to say that you have that permission to install them right away." Chekov said. The other officers nodded in agreement.

"Then it is settled, we will depart as soon as those devices have been installed. The best of luck to all of you." Novacek said. The others wished each other good luck and then beamed out to their individual ships.

Half an hour later five Earth battle cruisers, four Asgard O'Neill's, six Daniel Jackson's and six converted Beliskners entered hyperspace while taking the battlestar Mercury along with them, it was decided to take them within the combined hyperspace window so that they all arrived at the same time. The Beliskners although hopelessly outdated by Asgard or Tau'ri standards were still useful, especially in converting the regular colonial battlestars, a task that they were going to be doing after the battle.

**Orbit over Andara**

**T plus 85 hours**

Space twisted as one huge hyperspace window opened and 22 ships came out of it. Immediately white beams started to transfer POW's to safe places and they also emptied the resurrection ship, one ship however was not touched by the white beams. The Allied forces as they now called themselves opened up on the Cylon forces with their energy weapons while the two resurrection ships were hit by missiles destroying their FTL drives.

**Bridge, Normandy**

The Normandy was a mixed ship. Its crew wasn't composed out of one nation but out of many, they all came from a European country. The European countries didn't all have the money or resources to build 304's so they agreed to form a coalition to build the 304's. The Normandy was the first to be built. The commander, Colonel Reynolds was English while the XO was French. Furthermore there were Germans, Dutch, Belgians, Norwegians, Swedish, Italians, Spanish, Irish, Portuguese and several other nations involved. Because of the close connections to the US the ship was usually on a sort of loan to the SGC as they already had their own personnel integrated into the SGC's field teams.

"Colonel, we are unable to beam the prisoners of the second baseship." The tactical officer, a German said. The task of the Normandy was to beam out the officers of the second baseship.

"Why's that?" Reynolds asked. Just like most other commanders he was more of a military guy than scientific like Colonel Carter.

"We are being jammed by them; we can't pinpoint the exact position of the jam." The tactical officer reported. The man's console beeped and one ship was gone. "Sir, the baseship has jumped away; we did get a positive reading on the locator chip of Major Cadman and several other SGC officers. They are definitely aboard that ship."

"Relay that to the Mercury, they are coordinating this action. Now target the Cylon ships." Reynolds said.

**Space over Andara**

A small battle had erupted, most of the Cylons already knew that it was a lost fight and had jumped out. After the destruction of the resurrection ships' FTL drive the others had also prepared to jump out. A lot of things had gone wrong, the tactic of sending suicide raiders didn't work, and the raiders couldn't make the jump inside the Allies' shields. The entire Asgard fleet had taken up position around the two resurrection ships while Tau'ri Special Forces were securing the two ships.

**Gods room, Battlestar Mercury **

"Commander, the last Cylons are jumping out, we're clear." A lieutenant reported.

"Any casualties?" Novacek asked.

"None sir, just a few bruises but nothing serious, the Cylons jumped out before we could do any damage to them." The lieutenant replied.

"Good, contact Andara command and coordinate the cleanup efforts." Novacek said.

**Conference room**

**Cylon Command baseship**

**Unknown space**

The representatives of each model were gathered to discuss the war that was going desperately wrong for them.

"We should ask for a peace agreement, they might be willing to listen." The Two said.

"No we can't, they will never accept, we've wiped out half their planets and killed millions on their other planets." The Eight said.

"We need to go on the offensive, now that all their advanced ships are at Andara the other colonies should be pretty defenseless." The five said.

"That's foolish, we've lost an insane amount of ships, and we need to go on the defensive, gather some good Intel on the working of those ships and their weapons and propulsion." The one said.

"You can't be serious, these Asgard are involved now, they sent a fleet to Andara and it won't be long before they will arrive over the colonies to defend them or worse attack us." The Six said.

"We can always interrogate that Tau'ri major that you captured six." The one said.

"That's useless; she isn't going to talk, no matter how much you beat her." Six said.

"I wasn't thinking about beating her if you know what I mean." One said. The Four and Five nodded agreeing.

"You want to rape her don't you, I can tell you that that isn't going to help either, those Tau'ri soldiers have a morale stronger that even the strongest colonial, they are well trained and prepared for situations just like this, you can't break them." Six replied. She felt disgusted by what they wanted to do with the major known as Laura Cadman. She had gotten some respect for the woman during the interrogations, despite all she was facing she still stood strong and didn't give in to the torture. "We can always try the sergeant we captured; she seems to be more willing to talk although her knowledge is limited."

"Anyways, we need to move them to a safe location, somewhere they won't be found, one of the colonies we settled after the first war." Three said.

"Agreed." Six said. The rest nodded as well and it was decided and they moved to the next subject.

**Gods room, Battlestar Mercury**

**Geosynchronous orbit over Andara Command**

**T plus 4 days (96 hours)**

The commanders of the advanced fleet were again having a meeting in the gods room of the Mercury. This time however the president and Admiral Nagala were also participating by long range communication. Admiral Baker had also come up from the surface to discuss what was going to happen next.

"First of I want to thank the People of the Tau'ri and Asgard for what they have already done and I hope that they will continue to help us in the future." Adar said. "Now how high are the damages to the Andara outpost?"

Admiral Baker walked forward so that the president could see him. "Sir, we have lost the space dock, furthermore we've lost about 50 percent of our viper production capacity. We've lost over 1800 good men and woman all doing different tasks. Without the assistance of either the Tau'ri or Asgard we would only be able to fight a limited war."

"But the Tau'ri and Asgard will help us, right?" Adar asked.

"Mister President, the IOA agrees that it is in Earth's best interest to keep supporting you in every way they can." Colonel Carter said.

"The Asgard High Council will also maintain a sizable fleet at the colonies to defend them but also to help with offensive operations and upgrades to your ships." Thor said from his chair.

"Thank the both of you." Adar said. "How are we going to continue now?"

"We will divide the advanced fleet into several groups, each will get targets and they will commence offensive operations immediately. The Asgard Beliskners will be moving to your colonies to upgrade and repair your ships. The Asgard Daniel Jackson class vessels within this fleet will also spread out over your colonies to commence humanitarian missions and to aid in their defense. The rest will be broken up in groups although the ships of battlestar group 16 will also remain at their positions with the exception of the Valkyrie who will also join one of our groups. The Korolev, Valkyrie and one O'Neill will form the First alliance battle group. The General Hammond, Phoenix and another O'Neill will form the Second Alliance battle group. The Normandy and the two remaining O'Neill's will form the Third Alliance battle group." Admiral Baker explained.

"How about this ship called Odyssey?" Nagala asked.

"They will follow up on leads to their missing personnel; the Odyssey is better equipped for this as they have a ZPM and an out of phase device so that they won't be detected." Baker explained.

"I think that is all, does anyone else have something to add?" Adar asked.

"As a matter of fact we do." Thor said. "Now that our ships will be coming very close to your planets it would be wise to inform the general public about the stargate and your alliances with us."

"That is a good idea, Nagala, when do you think we can do that?" Adar asked.

"In two days I think, maybe leak a little bit to the press earlier to prepare them a bit." Nagala said.

"Than it is done, we will disclose in two days, meanwhile you can start you plans people." Adar said. The screen wend black as the connection was ended, all the people either walked out or were beamed out.

**Review time! Like after every chapter I've been happily reading your reviews, they really keep me going and now I'd like to answer some!**

_Reagan_

The Asgard may not want to get involved but when you're helping, even in a small capacity and the opposition shoots at you it's almost impossible to not shoot back. As for the Cylons yes they have at times shown themselves to be completely single minded to the point of stupidity. That doesn't change the technological advantage of the Colonies or the numbers game. Reality is going to slap them in the face if they continue to take on more than they can chew.

I do hope we see the Galactica soon along with more of SG-1. Can I get a scene with Jack and Cavil? Sarcasm vs. cynicism would be a hoot. Thanks for the update.

_Well, you've seen Carter and Mitchell, I might and I emphasize __**Might **__be bringing in Daniel, Jack or Teal'c and if Daniel is coming so is Vala. Now you metion it, it would be fun to see an Jack VS Cavil scene. The Galactica will be returning soon but I'm not sure if it will be the sixth or seventh chapter._

_Gaby_

Great update

Can't wait for Chapter 5,from the Battle Of Andara.

What are the Cylon,s Casualties to date?

Update soon.

_The Cylon casualties well I haven't really decided yet but I'm staying at huge, I don't know the size of the fleet to begin within the series so for now I won't give you any concrete numbers, maybe later._

_Docww_

Plot hole alert! Emerson just called it a resurrection ship so obviously he knows what that ship is.

_Damn, I didn't notice that, it might be possible that they interrogated some Cylon prisoners at Andara who just happened to reveal the name of the ship, and in this chapter they also know what it does. Another possibility is that it was discovered by the Asgard who were searching through the Cylon minds they captured._

_Stokesy_

Awesome story, loving it

you got a good point in saying that the tech we gave is mainly goa'uld design, so nice work there. i saw some guy critique your writing abilities and you said you'd work on it and reckon your improvin' so well done each chapter is better than the last.

i'm glad you seem to be moving away from a strictly character based story and more a story where characters pop in and out based on the requirements of the big picture so to speak.

Although i don't think the Cylons are that stupid as they are utilizing their old ships as well as deploying new tactics, but still they getting smashed. Still love your work can't wait to read more.

ps the other BSG/SG crossover I'm reading the guy only posts a new chapter about every two months, frustrating, lol. good work

_I know what you are talking about, I know some great stories to but they only update once every few months and when they do I spend an hour reading it al, just what I'm trying to prevent with my story. For the characters, I try not to write to much SG-1 team as I find I difficult writing while trying to keep that bond they have in it if you know what I mean._

**I also have three additional things to say/ask.**

**1 I need a new beta, if anyone is interested send me a PM.**

**2 I've started a forum at gateworld . net go to: Forum--Briefing Room--Fan Fiction--Battlestar group 16 this way I can easies answer questions and stuff, of course I will continue to post my replies to reviews at the end of every chapter as well. I also posted a link in my profile.  
**

**3 the Tau'ri ship's nationality, there will only be four factions controlling ships, the US, Russia, China and Europe and by Europe I mean the more rich countries who are technically advanced and overall part of NATO, this is to prevent anyone from asking a ship for their own country.**

**And last but not least Please R&R**


	6. The Virtues of War

**I am doing a very little crossover here, not much you might not even see it if you weren't looking for it, doesn't change or add much to the story, just six characters I am using from another series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own stargate and anything belonging to the franchise (Wish I did), the same goes for battlestar Galactica, and I also don't own The Unit, just using a few characters.**

**Please R&R **

**A lot of thanks to my Beta QP, he did a good job for this chapter.**

**Bridge, Odyssey**

**Search for missing POW's Cyrannus system**

**T plus 118 hours**

"Sir, we are ten seconds from exiting hyperspace." Major Marks said.

"You know the drill, engage cloak as soon as we are out of hyperspace." Emerson said. They had been doing this for the better part of a day. This was the sixth system they searched and the eighteenth hyperspace jump. Colonial intelligence had provided a list of planets or systems where the Cylons might have a base and they were now searching all the coordinates on the list.

The Odyssey exited hyperspace and immediately engaged it's phase cloak. To the Cylons it would just look like a DRADIS ghost.

"We have four Cylon first war class baseships in orbit over the sixth planet." Marks read from his sensors.

"We really need to give them an easier name." Emerson said. Are you picking up anything interesting?

I detect no locator implant signal yet but I am detecting a scattering field just like the Normandy reported over Andara." Marks said.

"Tell the engineers in the Core room to try the Asgard core to penetrate it." Emerson said. Since the Odyssey still had the original core it was used when it was needed, the core was able to give them that little edge humans couldn't give.

"They report that the Core isn't able to do much either, they can however detect a stargate at the edge of the field." Marks said.

"Stargate? Recheck the coordinates please, there isn't supposed to be a stargate anywhere near this sector." Emerson remarked.

"It doesn't show up in the database, it must be a rouge or uncharted gate." Marks said.

"Calculate the position and update the database. Message Andara Command and ask them to send a MALP through, maybe they can detect more from inside the field." Emerson ordered.

A few minutes later he received a message from Andara.

"Sir, Andara reports they will send a MALP momentarily, they'll feed the DataStream to us." Marks reported. "Reading Stargate activation, receiving the signal from the MALP."

"And?" Emerson asked impatiently.

"I am getting a reasonable overview of the area and I detect locator signals. We have four signals, one is Major Cadman, furthermore I am reading a sergeant and two privates, all marines, all listed missing at Andara sir, we've got them." Marks said.

"Any other life signs?"

"Not that I can detect because the Colonial MALP isn't equipped to scan for life signs.

"Have the rescue team report here ASAP." Emerson said.

"No need for that colonel." A tall black Sergeant Major said. He walked in and introduced himself as Sergeant Major Jonas 'Snake Docter' Blane, alpha team, Delta force. The rest of his team was right behind him. Four men and one woman: Master Sergeant Mack 'Dirt Diver' Gerhard, sergeants first class Bob 'Cool Breeze' Brown and Charles 'Betty Blue' Grey, Staff Sergeant Sam 'Whiplash' McBride and Warrant Officer one Bridget 'Red Cap' Sullivan.

"Sergeant Major I hope you and your team are ready." Emerson said.

"Just give the order." Blane replied.

"Do you have the ATA gene?" Emerson asked suddenly

"We've all had the gene therapy and Sergeant Brown has it natural, quite strong actually, why?" Blane replied.

"I think we still have some ancient life signs detectors lying around that we received from Atlantis. They might be useful as we are unable to do a life signs scan ourselves."

"That would come in very handy. What's our mission sir?" Blane asked.

"Get in, retrieve all four POW's and get out." Emerson said.

"What do we do if we locate more POW's?" Blane asked.

"Then you contact us and we will find a solution to that. You deploy in an hour so get ready." Emerson said.

**POW camp **

**Cyrannus system**

Six walked through the hallways projecting a forest, she needed time to think. The ones fours and fives had declared the Tau'ri major free game as long as she didn't give any reliable intelligence, she was sickened by it, and she saw something of herself in the Major. The interrogation had changed into mass rape. The other models didn't care much for the Major except for the two's who were the most sensitive and moralistic of the Cylons, but only two models couldn't change a majority vote. The major and the other Tau'ri weren't the only POW's held at the facility, there were 800 Colonial officers, most of them cooperated reasonable but then again they knew most the officers had to say from their operatives in the Colonial government.

**Sixth planet, Cyrannus system**

**An hour later**

The five soldiers of alpha team had beamed just outside the jamming area; Red Cap had stayed behind to relay the communication between the team and the Odyssey. They quickly fanned out and took a lose formation. Brown checked his Ancient life signs scanner and it showed the area clear. They moved into the field and moved to a ridge a few hundred meters away. When they reached the top they lay down and took their binoculars and scanned the POW camp. It was large and didn't have a real shape, it had curves and corners everywhere. There was a fence at the edge with several guard towers throughout the camp, each with two centurions in them. They were however not prepared for an attack, there were blind spots everywhere. During their scans they could only see one POW and the prisoner was recognized as a Marine soldier who was captured at Andara. They also located the Stargate, it was unguarded and the MALP was still in place, they quickly relayed that bit of information to the Odyssey. The team quickly moved to one of the blind spots and entered the camp's main building. Suddenly Brown's life signs scanner showed a lot more contacts.

"Boss, we've got a lot more people in here." Brown said.

"How many?" Blane asked.

"At least two hundred Colonials." Brown said. The scanners had been modified to make Tau'ri and Colonial life signs green while those of Cylon humanoids and centurions were marked red.

"Dirt Diver, Contact Red Cap and inform them of the situation, we're going to scout the rest of the facility." Blane said.

While they all moved ahead Mac communicated with Red Cap.

"Snake doc, they are thinking about a full scale attack through the stargate, at least a battalion of Colonial marines." Gerhard reported.

"Tell them to bring the people in position but they are not to engage until we have our people." Blane said.

**45 minutes later**

"Red Cap, Snake Doctor here, we've detected the four Tau'ri POW's, are the marines in position?" Blane asked.

"_Roger that Snake Doctor, the marines are awaiting your go order."_

**Outside Cadman's room**

Six had made up her mind, together with a Two named Leoben she would rescue the Major and get her away from the complex. The Two would be waiting at a backdoor. Six approached the normal entrance to the cell and there were several ones, fours and fives awaiting their turn to have some time with the Major. She entered the room and she saw a one who was just done and was now fixing his pants. A few feet from the Major the body of the Tau'ri sergeant lied, she appeared to be executed by One.

"Ah, six, came to take a look or did you want to participate?" One asked jokingly.

"Just thought that I would give it another try, maybe she'll talk now." Six said. She still closed in on the One. Cavil bent over to give Cadman a kiss on the cheek but before he reached her Six grabbed his head and snapped his neck killing the Cylon. She helped Cadman up and brought her to the other door where Leoben was already waiting. The whole time Laura did not say anything, too dazed by the shock she was still in.

"We need to move, the route to the heavy raider is still clear but it won't be for long." Leoben said.

"What are you guys doing?" Laura asked weakly.

"We are getting you out of here, we are defecting, and hopefully your people won't shoot us on sight." Six said.

"Just let that part to me." Laura said regaining a little bit of her strength at the hope of being free again.

They moved as quickly as Laura could walk, the rapes aside she had received a lot of kicks and beatings.

When they were one corridor away from the door that would lead to the heavy raider and their freedom a voice behind them told them to freeze.

They quickly turned around and saw eight human Cylons all holding rifles similar to that of the colonial marines. They all trained their weapons at the three people

"On your knees, all of you." The leader of the group said. Laura, Leoben and Six complied and got on their knees. Three fives walked over with shackles. Before they reached them all but one were killed by seven well aimed salvos from behind them. The five members of Alpha team and the two other Tau'ri POW's. They quickly closed in and pulled Laura up but kept Leoben and Six on the ground pushing their guns in their necks. They looked with disgust at the two Cylons for what they did with Laura. The only Cylon that had survived was also slammed against the ground and bound.

"Boss, what should we do with them?" Whiplash asked.

"Kill…" was all Blane could say before he was interrupted by Laura.

"Take them with us, they helped me escape, they wish to defect." She said quickly.

"You sure about that Major? Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?" Blane asked.

"Yes sergeant, they tried to prevent it but were overruled." Laura said.

"What happened to the sergeant?" Blane asked

"Executed by that Basterd there." Laura said while she pointed at the last survivor, the one that had shot the sergeant in an attempt to get her talking.

"Don't want to rush you but there are sure to be more coming soon." Six said. Mac who had his gun in her neck pushed a little bit harder.

"The lady's right." Blane changed his radio frequency. "Impala Six this is Snake Doctor, we have retrieved the package, and you can commence your attack immediately. Tell them that they'll have to search for the body of the sergeant." He said contacting the marine battalion. Ten seconds later all hell broke loose as dozens of mortar rounds destroyed the guard posts. Snipers took care of any Cylon that wasn't killed by the mortars. Then the Colonial marines charged the camp. The Cylons tried to set up a defense but were overrun by the marines intent on liberating their fellow soldiers.

"That's our cue, that way." Blane said as he pointed to the exit Six was going to use.

The group quickly moved through the door. It was not the side were the marines were attacking but they quickly made visual contact with a squad of marines who were sent to help them. They were surprised when they saw the two Cylons. They had several smaller vehicles and used them to drive the group outside the jamming field. Meanwhile the liberation was going good, over half the prisoner camp was rescued and was already brought to the gate for evacuation to Andara. The other half would soon be rescued with only a handful loses on the colonial side.

**Bridge Odyssey**

"Sir, Snake Doctor is requesting beam out for eleven, repeat eleven people, including two Cylon defectors and a Cylon POW." Red Cap said.

"Marks do it." Emerson said to his right-hand.

Marks quickly executed the beam out and the group appeared in front of the bridge crew.

"Sir, we need an immediate med team for major Cadman sir." Blane said as he took off his rifle.

The bridge crew searched for Cadman who was behind the other people, when they saw her they all gasped, they could see all the bruises on her body and she was still clad in the clothing Six gave her when she was taken prisoner. The med team quickly took her away to some privacy. The two Cylons were secured by marines from the Odyssey and the other two rescued POW's were brought to the sickbay. The Cylon POW was escorted to the brig.

"Sir the troops on the ground report that they'll be done any minute now, do you want me to set a course to Andara?" Marks suggested.

"NO! Disengage the cloak, arm all weapons, raise shields, beam all Cylon humanoids into space and destroy the Cylon ships in orbit. After the Colonials have cleared the planet you may launch a mark nine gate buster to destroy that gate. We can't let the Cylons figure out how it works." Emerson ordered. He was furious about the treatment of Cadman.

"Yes sir!" Marks said, he too was furious about the treatment and hoped his commander would issue those exact orders.

The Odyssey de-cloaked surprising the Cylons -they were unaware of the attack at the POW camp- and white beams started stripping the ships of their crew who all appeared around the Odyssey. Some Cylons drifted against the shields and suffered a horrible sparky dead before they were resurrected. The Odyssey then opened up with its Asgard plasma weapons destroying the baseships with ease. Then it moved closer to the planet and awaited confirmation that the marines had cleared the planet and launched one mark nine gate buster. When the gate buster hit it destroyed the gate and what was left of the camp, what they didn't know that there were large underground deposits of Tylium which also detonated which caused an explosion that destroyed half the planet.

"All targets destroyed, what are your orders sir?" Marks asked.

"Engage hyperdrive, set a course for Andara, we need to drop off some prisoners and then we have a person to transport to the alpha site." Emerson said. He was already in thought about what to do with the two Cylon prisoners and how to treat Cadman, this was the first time he had met a rape victim and it wasn't exactly something they covered in officer candidate school. "Marks you have the bridge." He said as he got up from his chair and he walked off towards the infirmary. When he reached the infirmary the two marines saluted him and he returned the salutes. When he walked into the infirmary the first thing he saw were the three POW's but not Cadman. The last bed of the infirmary was shielded by a curtain. He was hesitant to walk in so he just waited and talked with the two others and asked them if they were alright. Fifteen minutes later the ship's doctor walked out of the curtained off area and headed for Emerson.

"Colonel." The doctor greeted.

"Doc, how is she?" Emerson asked.

"How do you think she is, she is shocked, traumatized, the whole deal. Physically she will recover but mentally, not a chance in hell, what she's been through will never go away, you don't need to be a shrink to see that. What are we going to do with her, I don't imagine you will send her through the gate at Andara right?" the Doctor replied.

"We'll drop by Andara to drop off the two prisoners we've made and after that we will head for the Alpha site to take on some supplies that the Korolev was supposed to pick up before all this started." Emerson explained. "Can I talk to her?"

"No, no way. The only people who are going to talk with her as long as she is on this ship is me, the medical staff and Doctor Novak from engineering." Doctor Novak was the on-board shrink next to her duties as chief engineer. I'd also recommend keeping those two marines outside the infirmary to keep any curious crewmen out; the only people who are allowed to enter the infirmary are those really in need of medical attention, no one else." The doctor said with a demanding tone.

"Okay doctor, I'll make the announcement, good luck with her." Emerson said. He quickly exited the infirmary and went to his personal cabin to inform to stargate command why he was returning to the Alpha site.

**Situation room, Presidential emergency bunker**

**Caprica city, Caprica**

**T plus 122 hours**

The President of the twelve colonies was having one of his telecom meetings with the president of the US and the IOA, together with some military advisors.

"Henry, how long will it take before those reinforcements (will) arrive?" Adar asked.

"Those marinestars are still over a week away. We will load our troops on them as soon as they arrive but it will take some days. After that they'll need to be brought back to the colonies. Getting them combat ready it will take close to a month. I wish there was a way to speed things up but there isn't." Henry Hayes replied.

"President Adar, would it be possible for some of our observers to be present at your disclosure, maybe they can give our people some advice for when we go public." Richard Woolsey of the IOA asked.

"Yes of course, just send them to Andara and then they'll be given a ride by a raptor." Adar said.

"Mister President, I don't know if you are already aware of this but it seems that there is a fracture in the Cylon command, the models known as Two and Six have gone against the collective, they behave rebellious, they attempted to break a POW out and have now been taken prisoner by our forces." Colonel Emerson said.

"How do you know this is reliable colonel?" Adar asked.

"I've talked to them myself and we've verified their truthfulness with a zatarc detector, it is completely fool proof, the Two's, Sixes and eights disagree with the Ones, Fours and Fives while the Threes tend to vote for the Ones. We could use this sir, if we give the Two's, Sixes and Eights some sort of amnesty or if we ask the Asgard to take them to Ida, we might be able to completely fracture the Cylon race." Emerson suggested.

"We will never make any kind of alliance or peace treaty with the Cylons; they have nuked six of our planets, killed over 28 billion people and left us with millions of wounded and homeless people." Adar said.

"Mister president, it might not be completely up to you, the Asgard race was able to learn a lot from the resurrection ships we've captured but it would be better to have some Cylons to explain the technology and possible demonstrate it. The Asgard high council would be willing to take the Two's, Sixes and Eights to the Ida galaxy if it would end the war, stop the loss of live and give us an good and detailed knowledge of Cylon resurrection." Thor said. Since the Asgard ships started upgrading ships and repairing the planets Adar had a lot of conversations with Asgards.

"I think we should at least consider making some sort of a treaty with the rebel Cylons, any day this war lasts longer it costs us huge amounts of funds and lives." Hayes said.

"Alright, alright maybe we can consider a treaty with the rebels." Adar said. He didn't like it but he would need to keep the support of the Asgard and Tau'ri, without them they would surely loose this war.

**Press room, Presidential emergency bunker**

**Caprica city, Caprica**

**T plus 150 hours**

The president was about to disclose the stargate and battlestar group 16, that and the fact that there were aliens and that their religion was not completely true.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, the president of the twelve colonies of Kobol." The presidential representative announced the president.

Adar walked up to the stage and motioned the press to sit down. He was tired and he didn't have any good night sleep since the start of the war. "Ladies and gentlemen I have an enouncement to make and I request you hold your questions till the end." Adar said. "Well I wish there was a better way to say this but there is not. Several years ago we were contacted by the thirteenth tribe, they however showed us that our religion is not completely true, there are some differences between our religion and the facts they have gathered. There are many similarities though and they are our brothers. Furthermore there are more races out there, there isn't just a human race, but there are also other species, some friendly, and some hostile. Since we met the people of earth who call themselves Tau'ri which means humans from earth, we've been sharing technology and they have showed us an incredible piece of technology, the stargate, since then we've been operating a special fleet and explored the galaxy with the stargate." Adar paused a moment.

"It was also able to discover the Cylon virus in time and thanks to that most of our ships were able to eliminate it. It is safe to say that without their help we would all be dead. Since the start of the war the Tau'ri have been helping us fight the Cylons. There have been rumors about small ships taking on entire Cylon fleets and come out undamaged, I can now confirm that this is true, there ships might be small but they are extremely powerful." Adar continued for some time, Admiral Baker made an appearance and so did several other colonials related to the stargate and battlestar group 16, also colonel Carter and Thor made an appearance, they beamed in shocking all the press members. The press had already known something was up, strange ships capable of destroying entire Cylon fleets, and strange ships in low orbit over radiated areas. When the president was finished every press person started yelling questions, his aide had to ask them to calm down before the president could answer the first question.

"Mister President, what kind of support are we getting from these allies?" a reporter from the Caprica Times asked.

"For now the Tau'ri have sent five of their battle cruisers while they are preparing two others who are still under construction. The Asgard have sent four O'Neill class ships, six Daniel Jackson class science vessels and six modified Beliskner class ships who are upgrading our battlestars. The Tau'ri are also preparing to disclose the stargate program and its assets on earth, they will do this so that they can send soldiers to help us in this war, the plan is that in about three to four weeks over a hundred thousand Tau'ri soldiers will arrive. The reason why it takes so long is because our brothers from earth don't have any large transport capacity, therefore we have sent four marinestars who will pick the troops and their materials up and bring them here." Adar said. Meanwhile a video screen showed several designs of ships listing it's name, race and it tasks while at the colonies.

"How far is Earth?" another reporter asked.

"That's a question for Colonel Carter." Adar said.

"For security reasons I am not allowed to give an exact number or direction but for your jump drive systems without our help it would take about half a year continuous jumping before you'd reach Earth. With the help of our sensors such a trip can be cut down to about two weeks. Our own ships can make the trip in about four to five days, the Alpha site; a backup planet is about two days travel with our ship. The Asgard have the best hyperdrive engines and can cross a galaxy in a matter of hours." Carter explained.

The reporters were stunned by how advanced the others were, they had considered themselves pretty advanced but compared to these people their technology was primitive to say the least.

"What is Earth like?" a reporter asked before any other could ask a question.

"Earth is a big blue planet, more than 70 percent water. We have seven continents of which six are inhabited, the last one is covered with ice and only has some temporary outposts, mostly for research. We have over 200 individual countries and some of them don't get along very well. The most powerful countries are involved in the stargate program or are aware of its existence. It has a large variety of climates. The country that has the most experience with the stargate is the United States of America also referred to as US or USA is where I am from, it is one of the most powerful countries at Earth. Because the US is the most powerful country of the planet it is the most picked at country, we have just been through two wars against countries that supported terrorists that attacked the US, it took some time be we were able to stabilize those countries and install a stable and democratic government."

"On the galactic or intergalactic scale Earth has been through some huge wars, we've defeated the Goa'uld, parasites that controlled large parts of this galaxy. We've also destroyed the Milky Way replicators, machines who replicated and tried to destroy all the humans of this galaxy. And in the Pegasus Galaxy we've destroyed the Pegasus replicators, more or less the same as the Milky Way replicators but way more advanced and they had a goal but nevertheless we were able to destroy them. Currently we only have one large enemy, besides the Cylons of course and that are the Wraith. The Wraith are creatures that live on the life essence of humans, to them we are only cattle who have no rights, we are fighting them but they prove resilient." Carter said. "Earth ahs a very violent history, one we are not proud of. We however try to see the positive aspects those wars have brought us, freedom and eventually peace.

"Are we currently in war with one of these aliens?" another reporter asked.

"No as far as we know they don't even know of our existence, our only enemy is the Cylons." Adar quickly assured them.

"Does Earth have any colonies?"

"Earth has no real colonies, only an outpost on the Moon that circles our planet, we have our shipyards there and also a large ship named Atlantis. Atlantis is a city ship created by a race called the Ancients, they are now gone but they were the most powerful race in the known universe. Beside the moon we have about thirty planets that are protected by Earth; some don't even know it and most are in a more primitive state. As was previously stated Earth's general public does not know about the stargate, we wouldn't even have regular space flight if it wasn't for the stargate." Carter explained.

"Do you still worship the gods?"

"Earth has numerous religions, most known are Christianity and Islam, there are a lot more. The people that worshipped the same religion as you do died out close to 3000 years ago, there are still people who worship it but that is a small group." Carter said.

"Blasphemy! I can't believe you actually worked with these people!" A reporter for the Gemenon courier yelled. The colony of Gemenon was one of the more religious colonies. Other Geminese people also started yelling.

"Another part of earth is that you are free to worship whoever you want, we call that freedom of religion." Carter said over the noise the Geminese reporters made.

When the Geminese didn't quite down Adar had the security personnel get rid of the Geminese. All over the free planets the Geminese started to riot, fortunately they weren't able to join groups so the military was able to disperse most of them within hours. It also signed the end of the meeting. The remaining questions were about the religions of earth. Adar assured the press that a detailed history and cultural description of Earth would be prepared and released to the public to answer all their questions about Earth.

**Interrogation room**

**Andara Command**

**Andara system**

**T plus 8 days and 5 hours**

Unlike the normal interrogations of Cylons this one was more friendly, the fact that they defected did help them and also that they helped a Tau'ri officer. The soldiers were ordered to handle the Two and Six normally and not to beat or kick them of physically harm them. In order to assure their security a special team was brought from earth to do the interrogations. The Six had indicated that she wanted to be called Caprica while the Two wished to be called Leoben, for bureaucratic sakes their wishes were granted.

"So Caprica, how do you see your future?" the interrogator asked.

"I don't really know, I hope something peaceful but that will most likely not be possible as long as this war is raging." Six said. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm just curious." The interrogator said. "What would you say if I told you that there might be a possibility for an amnesty for the Cylon rebels?"

Caprica was shocked, the colonials would never agree with that. "Impossible, the Colonials will never agree with that and besides I don't know of the other Sixes will agree with that either."

"And if I told you that the Asgard are willing to take you to their galaxy where you can help them with their cloning and downloading problems."

"What do you mean, the Asgard are clones?"

"More or less, they choose to prolong their lives at a scientific way, unfortunately this has left them with several problems including genetic diseases and the inability to reproduce and they think you are the solution to those problems."

"And we would get full amnesty for any crime committed during the war and the war itself and we would be given a new home in another galaxy?"

"That's about right; it would include you giving us every bit of information about the other Cylons and their positions."

"I need to discuss this with Leoben, after that we might agree on it."

As on cue Leoben was brought in by two marines, he was already informed about the deal. Caprica and Leoben discussed the proposal for a minute.

"We agree. We need to inform the others so that they can activate transponders so your people can track the other Cylons down. I must warn you though, they might find out and use it as a trap The baseships are also moving away from the colonies, Cavil wants to protect them and give them some time to come up with a viable countermeasure." Six said.

**CIC, Battlestar Galactica**

**Asgard Homeworld**

**T plus 9 days**

The CIC of the Galactica hadn't changed much; the consoles were just a lot more advanced and holographic systems replaced the DRADIS console above the plot table. Several Asgard were still walking around the ship installing some final components and showing the colonials how thing worked. The upgrade had taken longer than expected, partially because the Asgard had sent ships to Andara but also because over 50 years ago when the ship had been built they had cut corners to save money, the Asgard had to rectify some of those mistakes to make sure the ship wouldn't fall apart when making a hyperspace jump. Colonel Tigh the XO was replaced by Captain Kelly, it was temporary though, the Asgard had checked his programming and had found no signs of hidden programs, as an experiment Tigh was allowed to return to the ship when it arrived at Andara to drop off some supplies.

"Commander Adama, the ship has been loaded with the supplies, the Teal'c will bring you to Andara, you will arrive there in a little over eight hours." An Asgard said.

"Thank you; we really appreciate it that you give this ship the ability to join the fight against the Cylons again." Adama said.

"It is no problem, good luck commander." The Asgard said. Moments later he was beamed out and so were the other Asgard. The Teal'c, an O'Neill class warship took up position over the Galactica and towed it trough hyperspace to Andara.

**CIC, Battlestar Galactica**

**Andara**

**T plus 9 days 8 hours and change**

The Teal'c with the Galactica in tow dropped out of hyperspace over the recently attacked planet. There were still some large pieces of debris in space of the few baseships that got destroyed, they would soon serve as targets for the new weapons of the Galactica, it was a lot safer than firing at the shields of an allied ship. Immediately a transporter beam transported Tigh and Admiral Baker up to the CIC of the Galactica.

"Admiral on the Deck." A marine yelled. The Entire CIC stood silent and saluted. Baker returned the salute and walked over to Adama who was at the plot table.

"Commander." Baker greeted.

"Admiral, what are your orders?" Adama asked quickly to the point.

"As soon as the Atlantia and Pegasus have been repaired and upgraded you will form the fourth battle group and you are to take the fight to the Cylons."

"Yes sir, already looking forward to it." Adama said.

"How are you holding up on this completely networked ship Bill?" Baker asked. Adama's fear of networks was well known throughout the fleet.

"Well, the Asgard assured me that it is completely temper proof so no Cylon will be able to hack it. I'm still trying to understand all these systems." Adama replied.

"Well, you'll adapt, you know that I first wanted you to command the upgraded Valkyrie?" Baker said. When Adama looked surprised he continued. "That lie detector test, where the questioner asked you if you were a Cylon and if you had ever stolen something. Where you answered that you didn't care for a job of it required to go through such questions, no matter how fat the paycheck was. You remember?"

"That was for this?" Adama asked. He had been very pissed at the questions that they'd asked him; there he had decided that he would live out the remainder of his career at the Galactica.

"Oh yeah, I was behind the mirror, I almost ran in there to just ask you to join but they wouldn't let me." Baker said.

"Admiral, when do I depart?" Adama asked suddenly changing his demeanor.

"We have a VIP incoming and he'll have a talk with a Cylon that killed one of his soldiers and after that you are to give him a ride to the Phoenix." Baker said.

"Yes sir." Adama replied and Baker was beamed out leaving Colonel Tigh behind.

**Gate room**

**Andara command**

**T plus 9 days 8 hours and some more change**

The gate was activated; the soldiers of the gate room were present but were at ease, the Iris was open and Colonel Derilia was awaiting the VIP. An angry Lieutenant General O'Neill walked through and quickly returned the salute Derilia was giving him. O'Neill had received some promotions since he had become Director of home world security; he was now in command of all US space based and Stargate forces. Furthermore he was the commander of the international coalition involved in the stargate program.

"Where is that bastard?" O'Neill asked.

"Sir?" Derilia asked

"The bastard that executed my soldier and authorized the rape of Major Cadman, That's the bastard that I'm looking for." O'Neill said while walking out of the gate room. It hadn't been the first time he had been at Andara and the entire complex looked like the SGC.

"Let me take you there sir." Derilia said while he walked to a door and showed the General through.

Five minutes later they arrived at the cell complex. Derilia opened the cell door that led to the One called Cavil.

"So who may you be?" Cavil asked innocently.

"The commander of those two Tau'ri females you brutalized." Jack said.

"Ow, about that…" Cavil said.

"I don't need your excuses, I'm just here to tell you that you are very lucky that Earth banned torture cos you'll soon be brought to Earth for sentencing for war crimes for which you'll be found guilty and executed. I just hope I can get you transferred to the Jaffa or the Wraith, They'll know some great things to do with humans." O'Neill said.

"Like what?" Cavil asked, there was nothing those two races whoever they were could do to really hurt him.

"The first are just a little bit brutal but the second one, well they feed of living humans, they can't live without the human life essence, and hopefully you can give it to them." Jack replied.

"I think I would want my execution now, it sounds a lot better that those two options you proposed." Cavil said.

"So you can resurrect? Not gonna happen, you are going to Earth, out of range of your resurrection ships and then we'll put you down, like a dog." Jack said. He then walked out to get transported to the Galactica by Raptor.

**Bridge, General Hammond**

**Picon **

**T plus 10 days**

Colonel Carter was just going through some maintenance logs, there had been some discrepancies in the power grid that was powering the shields and the last thing she wanted was to lose shields in the middle of a battle. For now they weren't about to be in any battle as Picon was as safe as it possibly could be in a war. The nearest enemy baseship was light-years away and other battle groups were fighting them. All of the sudden a bright flash and a sound that sounded pretty familiar by now announced the arrival of another unexpected guest, this time however she didn't mind.

"Honey I'm home!" Jack O'Neill yelled.

"General, I didn't know you were coming here, when did you arrive?" Sam asked.

"For the thousandth time, we're married now; you can call me Jack now, every time you say general I think someone else is standing behind me." Jack said. The president had given them special permission to get involved and marry. It was in his best interest; otherwise he would have lost one of his best generals.

Sam looked around the bridge; most of the people there had seen it a hundred times and could barely hold their laugh. "Jack, I didn't expect you here, did the president send you?"

"Nah, just wanted to kill that Cavil son of a bitch but I just told him that he would be Wraithfood."

"Because of Laura? Can't blame you, half the crew has been asking when we're going into battle again, they really want to kill some Cylons." Sam said.

"Well we've struck a deal with some of the rebel Cylons and the president wants me here to oversee the signing of the papers, you know how much I love paper and such. I actually wanted to send Daniel but he's off to somewhere to bring peace between two planets under the protected planets treaty or something." Jack said.

"And how about the rest of the Cylons?" Carter had heard about the two rebel Cylons but didn't expect it to be so for the entire model line of the Two's, Sixes and Eights.

"You'll be given information about their tactic plus the rebels will try to take down as many as possible, they first want to secure the entire resurrection network but without the centurions on their side it'll be a difficult fight, and that's where we come in, we will give them assistance in the form of marines to help board their ships." Jack explained.

"It's something I never thought that the Colonials would agree with it though, half their race has been wiped out by the Cylons." Carter said.

"The president and Thor had to pressure Adar a bit but in the end he saw the logic of it." Jack said.

"Well soon enough we can get home I guess, continue on what we started." Carter said and winked Jack.

"I think we can do that somewhere around here." Jack said looking around before taking Sam's hand and guiding her to her quarters.

**Please R&R**

**Review time:**

**JC**

_The Fight was Great._

_Good to see a story, Colonials are Good.  
Will the Cylons try to hit Earth?  
What number of the Colonial population that is still alive?  
How much did the Colonial fleet survive?_

_Keep going you are doing Great!_

In the series I get the idea that there aren't that many people, maybe around 20billion. But I myself think that a socialization spanning twelve world should have something around 70 billion, so now about 28 billion are dead and millions in not billions are wounded, radiated, homeless or a combination of the three.

Will the Cylons hit earth? Only time will tell but for now no not really, not the Cylons.

**Reagan**

_Ohh, the Asgard are not going to like what the Cylons did to their ship. Though they should be very interested in talking to any skin job models and examining the resurrection ships too._

_Poor Cadman, they Cylons won't make it easy for her, but I hope she has a locator beacon and that the Asgard will find her while cleaning up the colonies._

_Someone needs to tell the Cylons that three to one are bad odds. Especially when you have inferior technology. Attacking the Asgard could prove to be fatal much faster than might otherwise have been._

_Thanks for the updates. Will we see any of Atlantis or SGA-1? McKay snark is just as good as O'Neil. There's another conversation I'd love to see Cavil and Rodney. __That'd be greatness. Keep it up._

In this story there will be no sga, not really anyways.

**As some might be guessing this story is drawing closer to its end, there are only two chapters or so that I'm writing without milking it. But no need for despair, I am already preparing a second story and it will give you a small insight in the Pegasus galaxy. Furthermore I have two extra stories planned but they are just in a very early stage. I will make sure that the name of the next story is in the last chapter of this story.**


	7. disclosures and troubles

**AN: Next chapter I hope you enjoy it. The story is coming to its end, only one more chapter after this one. Not to worry though. There are more stories coming, they will continue in the universe I've created here. The next story will not really feature the colonials but will be more Atlantis centric. Now I'll first write the first chapter of the next story and ill upload it just moments before the last chapter of this story so I can give you the name of the story.**

**Oh please R&R.**

**Thanks to my beta QP**

**Battle group 4**

**Operation blind fury**

**T plus 12 days 22 hours**

The three battlestars of the fourth battle group were engaging eight Cylon MK.2 Hades class baseships. The MK.2 Hades was the name given to the new six armed Cylon baseships. Normally it would have been suicide for three battlestars to go up against anything this large. The battlestars were now completely upgraded allowing them to deliver deadly broadsides without receiving too much damage in return. In the space between all the capital ships hundreds of vipers engaged even more raiders. Suddenly one of the baseships was unfortunate enough to get in front of the Atlantia. The Atlantia's forward energy weapons had been waiting for an opportunity like this and opened up with all they had. The unfortunate baseship was destroyed in a matter of seconds as armor melted and fuel and ammunition storages exploded.

The CIC of the Pegasus was a mess. Cables were still hanging from the ceiling everywhere, a telltale sign of just how quickly the upgrade had been performed.

"Commander, port side shields are at 60 percent but they are dropping fast." A lieutenant said.

"I think the port side gunners have had enough time venting their anger. Bring us about; give the starboard side gunners the go word to fire all their weapons as soon as they can." Commander Belzen ordered. He had been in command since Cain was placed under arrest. It was very likely that he would soon receive an official promotion to the rank of commander.

The large battlestar quickly turned around surprising the Cylons who hadn't expected the Pegasus to be capable of it. The Pegasus didn't give the Cylons time to recover from their surprise and fired a devastating salvo of uranium tipped grenades. The grenades were an improvement from the Tau'ri who themselves used naquadah for their larger caliber rail gun rounds. The grenades quickly crossed the distance between ships and impacted at one of the arms of a nearby baseship. The baseship took quite some damage although it was still operational. What happened next however finished it off. A Heavy raider was just taking off to evacuate some of their more important data backups. To launch the heavy raider the launch bays had to be opened. When the launch bay opened several grenades struck the interior of the landing bay. The few remaining raiders in the launch bay exploded starting a chain of secondary explosions that eventually destroyed the entire baseship.

"Scratch one baseship, target destroyed. We have six baseships remaining." The new XO colonel Fisk said.

"Make that five, Galactica just took out another one." Lieutenant Shaw said. The CIC shook a bit from several missiles hitting the shields nearby.

"They are preparing to jump out." Gina said. Gina was discovered by the Asgard upgrading the Pegasus. She was appointed as a sort of Liaison by the rebel Cylons after her dangerous programming was purged from her mind.

"Order all guns to target FTL drives only." Belzen ordered.

The guns of the Pegasus quickly targeted the FTL drives of two baseships. The first baseship lost its FTL drive but the second was able to spool them up and jump out before the damage was critical.

"All but two have jumped away." Shaw reported.

"Finish off the remaining two" Belzen ordered.

"Already on it sir." Fisk replied.

Ten minutes later the only signs of battle were the debris of the five destroyed baseships. A CAP from the Atlantia was now patrolling the outskirts of the fleet.

"Casualties?" Belzen asked.

"Eighteen crewmembers, mostly due to accidents. 22 vipers and 2 raptors lost. We where able to recover nine of our pilots. Our shields are now recharging and will reach full power in about half an hour. There is no significant damage to the ships structure. Just a few broken bulkheads, nothing we can't handle." Fisk reported. Even though the ship was now an upgraded battlestar it still carried its original MK.7 vipers as MK.8 vipers were in short supply.

"How about the Galactica and Atlantia?" Belzen asked.

"About the same figures as us, our total death toll is around the 150 personnel." Fisk said.

"These upgrades definitely proved what they where made off. The toll could have been a lot worse." Belzen remarked. "Contact the flagship"

"Admiral Adama, congratulations with the victory today, what are your orders?" Belzen received his orders and put the phone down.

"Sir we're receiving jump coordinates from the Galactica." Shaw reported from her station.

"Load them into the jump computer and prepare the ship for an FTL jump. Stand by until Galactica gives the jump order.".

The ship prepared for the jump and the possible combat following it. They had the Cylons on the run and it was payback time.

**Control room**

**Atlantis**

**T plus 13 days 8 hours**

The Atlantis control room hadn't changed much. The only difference was the amount of people present. After it was decided that Atlantis was to stay at the Moon the SGC had slowly but surely been emptied and most of the work done there was transferred to Atlantis as was base personnel. Outside Atlantis though the scenery had changed immensely. Besides the fact that there wasn't any water a few other things had changed. Between and in some cases on the piers where normally the water had been massive structures had been erected. Several shipyards, refineries and construction sites were profiting from the protection of the shield. The shield was extended by a few kilometers but not too much as they didn't want to strain the shields. The shields gave the construction crews a rare opportunity. They could work in the low gravity of the moon but they didn't need any protective suits as the shields kept the air in and dangerous radiation out. It also dimmed the sometimes bright light of the sun. The city was partly inhabited by the people working there although some preferred to be beamed up and down every day so that they could be with their families.

"Sir we're detecting some strange energy readings." Technician Chuck Campbell said to Colonel Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard was not in command of Atlantis, that job had gone to General Landry. Sheppard was now second in command. Because Landry had to attend a lot of meetings in Washington however, Sheppard was de facto the half time commander.

"How strange?" Sheppard asked.

"The computer can't get a read on it but there is definitely something out there." Chuck replied.

"Launch a flight 302's and have a squadron standing by. Also launch two jumpers and have them investigate." Sheppard ordered."Oh get someone in the Chair, just in case." Sheppard added in an afterthought.

Two minutes later four 302's and two jumpers moved towards the location of the energy readings.

"Sir, the readings are beginning to change position." Chuck replied. "Computer has identified a cloaked Goa'uld scout ship."

"Open a channel" Sheppard replied. "Cloaked Goa'uld vessel, you are trespassing Earth protected space .Disengage your cloak and indentify yourself. Do not attempt to leave this area. Refusal to comply will result in the use of deathly force. This is your first and final warning."

"We're receiving a transmission." Chuck said. He put it on the screen.

"_Surrender the planets you protect under the protected planets treaty. Failure to comply will mean that the full force of the League of Nationalist Jaffa will be brought upon you." _A strange voice said.

"Put all units on high alert and get general Landry up here." Sheppard said before he turned to the screen. "You must know that it is foolish to challenge us, we have the most powerful ships in three galaxies. Stand down and prepare to be boarded." Sheppard said.

"Sir they're trying to get away." Chuck said.

"Remove them from my sky." Sheppard ordered.

The jumpers and 302's had taken up positions around the vessel. The moment the order came a trio of drones was launched by one of the jumpers. Because they didn't exactly know where the ship was the drones flew a searching pattern. Suddenly one of the drones hit the scout ship. The hit destroyed the cloak and shields. The other two drones quickly finished of the rest of the ship.

"_Atlantis this is Jumper eight, target destroyed, repeat target destroyed."_ The pilot of the jumper said.

"Rodger that jumper eight, return to base." Sheppard replied.

An alarm started beeping at a console. Chuck quickly accessed the data. "Sir, we've got 22 ha'tak incoming. They'll emerge from hyperspace any moment."

Seconds later 22 ha'tak exited hyperspace and took strategic positions around the planet and above Atlantis.

"Launch all Squadrons and tell the person in the Chair to open fire. First target those over Earth we can handle the hits, Earth cannot." Sheppard said. "Bring the defense satellites online and destroy any and all Ha'tak. Also recall all our ships from nearby systems and send a request for help to Bra'tac at Dakara. Also request any Intel the have on this League of nationalist Jaffa."

All around the world 302 squadrons launched to fight off the invading ha'tak. Atlantis launched streams of drones all going for their individual targets. The defense satellites powered up and fired at the shields of the Ha'tak's. The only two 304's also powered up and started destroying the Ha'tak's. The Jaffa never really stood a chance against the defenses of Earth. Within ten minutes of fighting every single ha'tak was destroyed and all death gliders and Al'kesh were exterminated by the 302 squadrons.

**Commanders' quarters**

**BC-304 General George Hammond**

**Orbit of Picon**

**T plus 13 days 12 hours**

The chime of an incoming call from the bridge woke both Sam and Jack from their sleep. Sam activated the built in communication systems of her quarters. "Go ahead."

"Commander we just received a priority one flash message from Atlantis. It is for you and General O'Neill only. Shall I forward it to your quarters Ma'am?" the officer of the watch asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sam replied. She terminated the call and stood up. Jack who had followed the entire call had already put on his pants. Sam just opened the message first. When she read the first line she gasped. Jack didn't miss it and quickly walked over.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"Earth's been attacked by ultranationalist Jaffa."

"Shit." Was all Jack could say.

"We've been recalled, only the Phoenix is to remain here. Hayes fears an attack on the planets from the protected planets treaty and the IOA agrees." Sam explained. "You're to get to Earth as fast as possible; the disclosure is rescheduled to two hours from now."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"The Hammond is ordered to move towards Cimmeria to protect the planet from danger. The other ships here have similar orders." Sam said.

"Alright, I'll go grab a ride from Picon HQ to Andara. I'll beam over in a few minutes so you can get underway as well." Jack said.

They both quickly finished dressing and moved to the bridge. When they arrived at the bridge Jack was beamed to Picon HQ and the Hammond left Picon orbit to start the three day journey to Cimmeria.

**Gate room, Atlantis**

**Earth Moon**

**T plus 13 days 12 hours 25 minutes**

The gate was activated and the shield was already deactivated. Only two marines guarded the open gate. General Landry, Colonel Sheppard and Richard Woolsey were awaiting the visitor at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the control room. The Gate rippled and General Jack O'Neill walked through. Things had settled down a bit since the attack but the signs were still visible. There were a lot more technicians in the control room and people were walking all over the gate room checking for any damage caused by the brief bombardment. The welcoming party greeted O'Neill and they quickly moved towards the conference room. When they arrived at the control room Jack was greeted by President Hayes and several leaders of the IOA. After welcomes were extended and hands were shaken everyone was seated.

"Alright, what's happening?" Jack asked trying to break the ice.

"We're disclosing in a little less than one hour and a half." Landry stated.

"I know that. What I meant was what are we doing here?" Jack replied.

"We've decided that the president is going to give his speech from Atlantis, in front of the gate." The Leader of the IOA said. "After that he will beam down to the white house press room where a selection of the press core is assembled. They have already been briefed about the program." In the plans for a disclosure there was always the thought to inform a selection of the press in advance so that they could prepare. Those who were chosen and accepted of course had signed a non-disclosure agreement. ,

"Moving on to the next subject, our ship deployment. General Landry where are our ships now?" Hayes asked.

Landry walked over to a screen showing a map of the galaxy. The map zoomed in at a planet. "This is the planet known as T'Kau. There are currently four Jaffa Nationalists Ha'tak's in orbit. It is fairly close to the Colonies so we dispatched the Korolev to it. They should be engaging the four Ha'tak's any moment. Furthermore we've detected over a dozen Jaffa Nationalist battle groups invading the systems of the other protected planets. We are currently trying to send at least one ship to every threatened planet but there are over thirty planets in the treaty and we don't have that many ships. Currently the Zaitsev and Ticonderoga are at station around earth. The Phoenix will remain at the colonies to render aid. The Deadelus and Sun Tzu are either in Pegasus or in the void between galaxies. That leaves us with: The Odyssey, the Korolev, the Apollo, the General Hammond, the Mao Zedong and the Normandy for operations outside our solar system."

"How about the ships under construction at the moon?" O'Neill asked.

"The Saratoga and Socrates can be made battle ready inside of a week while the Plato and Washington will take over two months to even get out of space dock." Landry explained. With the new job at Atlantis also came the responsibility of tracking any and all space craft of Earth. "With the current funding the next 304 will not be ready until next year."

"Let's hope that after the disclosure we'll be able to get more funding." Jack remarked "If everything goes right that is." Hayes replied.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Jack said after he took a look at his watch which showed it was only half an hour to disclosure. The president had to leave for his much hated make up.

**Gate room, Atlantis**

**Moon**

**T plus 13 days 14 hours**

For the occasion the Atlantis gate was closed. All incoming travelers were redirected to the SGC at the Cheyenne Mountain complex. Several flags were hung upon the ceiling of the gate room. The flag of the SGC left the flag of the IOA in the centre and the flag of Atlantis on the right. The SGC's flag was like the one on the shoulders of SG teams, the symbol of the Tau'ri. The flag of the IOA was much like the one from the SGC but this one had the planet earth on the background. The Atlantis flag was a horse with wings representing Pegasus. The president was standing behind a speaker's stand which had the seal of the IOA on it. People working on Atlantis were standing on the stairs and in the hallways just beyond the cameras all wanting to see the historical moment. The red light on one of the cameras started burning telling the president they were life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of Earth, today October 30 2011 I do not speak to you as the president of the United States of America, but as a citizen of Earth. A citizen that has the honor of disclosing one of the best guarded secrets on planet Earth. You may be wondering about the strange scenery I'm in. The fact is I am currently not on Earth. I am on the Moon in the city of the Ancients called Atlantis. Behind me you see a large round device; it is called the stargate. An interstellar travel devise built by the Ancients. There is an entire network of these devices throughout at least three but possibly many more galaxies. Since 1997 the US Air force has been sending units through the stargate on a regular basis. We've encountered many races, some friendly, and some hostile. Over time we've created alliances and helped out our allies when they most needed it. In return they helped us, protected us from the many threats in the universe. Since the start of the stargate program we've made numerous technological advances which helped us protect our planet. We'd needed those a lot. In the past 15 years we've defeated many enemies and have spread freedom and peace throughout the Milky Way galaxy. A lot of our technological advances have been incorporated in our battle cruisers."

On cue a hologram appeared next to Hayes showing a scaled down version of the Deadelus.

"This is our main battle cruiser, the BC-304, also known as the Deadelus class, named after the first ship built from this class, the Deadelus. We currently have 11 of these battle cruisers and we have another four under construction. The battle cruisers are owned by four factions: the US and Canada, Russia, China and last but not least a coalition of European countries. The 304's are supported by F-302 air/space superiority fighters. Each battle cruiser carries a full squadron of 16 fighters. We also have about two dozen squadrons stationed on Earth and our off-world basses.

The hologram of the 304 changed into a hologram of the F-302.

"As I've said before Earth has many enemies but also many friends. This is a selection of some of them."

The holographic screen changed into an Asgard.

"Our closest and most advanced ally is the Asgard. They come from a galaxy called the Ida galaxy and they are highly advanced. The Asgard cannot reproduce like we do but instead clone their bodies and download their consciences if their body dies. The Asgard have been through a very long war which was ended about 7 years ago. That end saw the destruction of one of the worst enemies of Earth, the Replicators."

The holographic screen changed to the form of a replicator spider.

"This is a replicator in one of its original forms. Their only purpose is to replicate, hence the name replicators. They were a menace to the Asgard and almost exterminated the Asgard."

"Another enemy were the Goa'uld." The holographic screen once again changed into the form of a Goa'uld snake. "These parasitical snakes ruled the galaxy for close to five thousand years; they oppressed numerous planets and used their Jaffa to fight their wars for them." The screen change again to a picture of Teal'c, he was chosen to represent the Jaffa. "This is a Jaffa; they usually carry a Goa'uld Larva in their stomach. Since the defeat of the Goa'uld the Free Jaffa Nation has been struggling to settle as a union around the galaxy. Fortunately they are doing well; they now also are close allies.

"Outside our galaxy we've met another enemy, the Wraith." The holographic screen change to an image of Todd. "These creatures were first discovered by the Ancients a little over ten thousand years ago. They were the cause for the downfall of the Ancients. We found out about them when we found Atlantis, we unintentionally woke them up because we trespassed on their feeding grounds. Not just fields full of grain or rice but villages full of humans. They need the life essence of humans to live. Since we've encountered them we've been fighting them, and not without success. Despite some losses we've been able to fracture the Wraith, we've been killing them as much as we can and we are winning for now."

"Our newest allies came with an enemy. Our newest allies were the people of the twelve colonies of Kobol. Their enemy is the Cylons, yet again mechanical monsters. But this time the Cylons are primitive by comparison to our advanced weapons. For the last two weeks the Cylons have been fighting the Colonials after they killed over 28 billion of them. In response to this holocaust we have been fighting alongside the colonials against the Cylons. We have used 5 BC-304's and currently we are preparing to send over a hundred thousand soldiers to help them defend their remaining colonies. The colonials have sent several marinestars, that's what they are calling their marine landing ships. They are also sending freighters to take on relief supplies. We are winning that war, make no mistake about that. Compared to ten years ago the galaxy is calm, at ease after several long and bloody wars."

"Today a new enemy arrived at our planet, they attacked us. We beat them without taking to heavy losses, only a few pilots were killed. The people who attacked us were ultra nationalist Jaffa. They demanded we surrender the planets protected by Earth under the protected planets treaty. We obviously had to decline their demand and demonstrated our unwillingness by destroyed their fleet with ease.."

"The stargate program is a powerful and righteous organization. They have done very well in the past and will continue to do so as long as they exist. We are strong enough to defend our planet; we've endured many things while also keeping it secret, now that we don't have to keep it secret we will be able to do even more things. People's dreams about living on other planets, traveling the stars will become reality soon."

"This concludes the official disclosure. I hope you will now join me in the white house press room where a group of experts from the stargate program will answer all your questions."

Hayes was beamed out to the white house press room where an hours long press meeting informed the population of Earth about every aspect of the stargate program.

**Picon fleet HQ**

**Picon**

**T plus 14 days**

Several high ranking officers were receiving an update on the war inside the command centre. Finally advanced technology had been installed on the station. This gave the Mercury the ability to join the fight as it wasn't needed to give admiral Nagala a tactical view.

"Admiral Stanzis what is the current status of the war?" Nagala asked. Off course Nagala knew the status of the war. They were winning but he meant the detailed status of what happened since the last briefing.

Admiral Stanzis walked up to the map displaying the entire space around the colonies. "Admiral Nagala, at 0500 hours this morning a Cylon centurion attack on our Tylium outpost in the Gasda sector was successfully thwarted. Had this outpost been destroyed we would have lost a large amount of the Tylium mining capacity. The Galactica battle group has yet again destroyed nine baseships. Admiral Adama is really getting good at killing Cylons. The other three battle groups have killed a total of 12 baseships. The Asgard confirm that the Cylons have been pushed back far enough to put our defense forces on condition two. There are still some minor attacks but all have been defeated easily without any losses."

"How about the Tau'ri, have they disclosed their stargate program?" Nagala asked.

Colonel Mitchell, commander of the Phoenix, the only Tau'ri ship that was not ordered to fight the nationalist Jaffa stepped forwards. "Admiral, the disclosure went as we expected. There was mass hysteria and a lot of riots. At some places it even got so bad that the military had to fire live rounds at the crowds. The last two hours the riots have quiet down a little bit. The marinestars have arrived and are currently being loaded and will move out in one or two days depending on how quick we can get the vehicles aboard. "

"That's good to hear, I'm sorry about the riots." Nagala said. "What is the time table for the Asgard upgrades and repairs?"

"The Asgard have repaired and upgraded the Pegasus and the Atlantia. They have also repaired the Valkyrie. The Asgard are now trying to heal the sickest people on the occupied planets we took back yesterday. I'm afraid the casualty number has to be adjusted to 30 billion. The Asgard are also upgrading Picon fleet HQ and Scorpio fleet yard along with three battlestars there. Those Asgard battleships are really good at fighting the Cylons. Every time one of them comes out of hyperspace near a Cylon base the Cylons immediately jump out." Stanzis said.

"What is the status of the Cylon rebels?" Nagala asked.

A number 2 walked forwards, he had been appointed a liaison between the Cylon rebels and the Colonial high command. "We have retrieved most of our people; the last baseships will soon be relieved by Asgard forces. After those troops are relieved we will leave for Asgard space to build our civilization there with the help of the Asgard."

**Situation room**

**White House**

**T plus 14 days, 14 hours**

The president and his advisors were gathered in the situation room because the Chinese premier urgently wanted to talk with the president. Last time an urgent call from the Chinese meant that they had to give them a 304 so naturally Hayes was pessimistic.

"Mister President, the premier of China is ready.".

Hayes gave the lieutenant a sign and she put the premier on the large screen opposite of the president.

"Premier Zhou, what can I help you with?" Hayes asked.

"Now that the program is public the People's republic of China wants to redistribute the roles in the stargate program. China with the largest population will take control of the program, the gate and the 304 fleet you operate." The premier stated mater of factly.

The president and his advisors were dumb struck by the request, no demand of the Chinese premier. After a moment Hayes regained his posture. "Excuse me? We have invested billions of dollars, lost hundreds of America's best and brightest and now you want us to just turn the result of all that to you because you just ask for it? Are you nuts?!"

"You would be if you decline my offer. If you do not accept the League of Nationalist Jaffa will come back with a larger force and this time they will not be so easily be defeated." Zhou said.

Hayes told the lieutenant to suspend the connection. "Get the Russians, British, French, Germans, Japanese and Indians on this connection right now but make sure the Chinese aren't aware of it." Hayes turned towards his IOA advisor. "I want you to alert the Ticonderoga and tell Sheppard in Atlantis to be ready for anything." Hayes waited for the lieutenant to signal that the others were on the connection and gave her the signal to reestablish the connection. "Premier Zhou, does all this mean you were involved in the attack on Earth and thereby the deaths of several US air force and British air force pilots? I do not know what the Nationalist Jaffa offered you but I'm sure it they won't keep their end of the deal."

"They offered China full protection after they conquer Earth, something that is still going to happen. They will also let China rule the planet for them." Zhou said.

The British prime minister cut into the conversation. "You must be bloody well out of your mind!" other world leaders voiced their agreement with the British.

"The answer to your question Zhou is NUTS. America will never bow down to terrorists be they individuals or countries."

"In that case you will die along with the rest of the people that oppose us." Zhou said. His feed was disconnected and only Hayes and the other world leaders were left on the connection.

"Mister President, NORAD reports Chinese missile silos are opening their launch doors." The lieutenant said.

"Now what?" the Japanese leader asked.

"Now we use the 304's and Atlantis to shoot down the missiles. Mister President I recommend you alert the Ticonderoga, I will do the same for the Zaitsev." The Russian premier said. "We will cover your back. The Americans have done much more for us then the Chinese ever have."

"Mister President, Colonel Sheppard reports that one of his scientists one Doctor Rodney McKay has discovered that the Mao Zedong is holding positions at Alpha Centaury. It is only twelve minutes away by hyperdrive." The Lieutenant said.

"Why the hell didn't we know that?" Hayes asked.

"The ship disabled its tracking system and faked a malfunction. When they contacted Atlantis they said they were at Ravanna as ordered. Doctor McKay only figured it out by accident." The Lieutenant said reading the information out of the report submitted by the Doctor.

"Mister President, our satellites confirm multiple nuclear launches from China." The Japanese Prime minister reported.

"Then war it is, ladies and gentlemen, the United States of America will go to war against the People's Republic of China. Do not stand in our way or you will be targeted as well, if you wish to remain neutral or ally yourselves to us, let me know." Hayes said.

**USS Ticonderoga**

**Orbit over China**

The Ticonderoga had just received the message about a possible attack on the US by China and had positioned itself in a geosynchronous position over China

"Colonel, the president has given us the authorization to target and destroy any and all Chinese missiles heading for the US." Major Jones said.

"Alright, power all systems, divert power from the shields to the targeting systems and weapons and shoot down all missiles." Colonel Grant ordered.

The Ticonderoga opened fire on the missiles with their rail guns, missiles and Asgard beam weapons. Many were destroyed before they made it into space. Others were destroyed by drones fired by Colonel Sheppard on Atlantis.

"How long until the first missile reaches its target?"

"In 13 minutes. Targets are spread out over the US and US bases in Europe and the Middle East." Major Jones reported.

"Launch all 302's, tell them to intercept missiles going to Europe and the Middle East." Grant ordered.

"European countries are launching 302's to intercept." A lieutenant said.

"Tracking hyperspace movement." Jones reported. "OH shit! Major Ha'tak force incoming!"

"How major?" Grant asked.

"Three dozen Ha'tak at least. They'll emerge from hyperspace any second, mostly over the US and Europe." Jones said.

"Retask the Asgard energy weapons deal with the Ha'tak but keep the rail guns on the missiles." Grant ordered.

"Detecting a second group of Ha'tak in hyperspace. First group is exiting hyperspace momentarily." Jones reported.

**VSS Vasilev**

**Geosynchronous orbit over Russia**

The VSS Vasilev was the second Russian 304 class battle cruiser. At the start of the launch of the Chinese missiles it had taken up positions over Russia. Their mission was to shoot down any and all missiles targeted at or going over Russia. The Chinese were smart enough not to launch any missiles at Russia but they did launch missiles that had a flight pad that went through Russian space. The Vasilev was ordered to aid the American Ticonderoga if requested.

"Colonel Tolinev, all missiles going through Russian space have been destroyed. What are your orders?" a lieutenant asked.

Colonel Tolinev was once part of a Russian team assigned to a rescue mission with SG-1. Tolinev was the only Russian survivor after they were attacked by a strange creature. Since the disaster she had been on the Korolev as the XO but her talent for command was soon recognized by Colonel Chekov and the second Russian 304 was hers to command.

"Contact the Tico…" was all she could say before a loud beep announced the arrival of other ships in the system.

"Multiple ha'tak incoming. The Ticonderoga has marked them hostile nationalist Jaffa." The sensors officer reported. Though the language aboard all 304's was set as English to make things easier for visitors many spoke their native language.

"Send hostile challenge, arm all weapons and target the nearest Ha'tak." Tolinev ordered. "Get a line to Atlantis."

The view screen stopped displaying missiles and their trajectories and now showed a zoom in off the nearest ha'tak. The Ticonderoga could be seen in the background still firing at the missiles. Suddenly a hyperspace window opened only several kilometers from the Ticonderoga. A 304 exited it and immediately started firing blue-white beams at the Ticonderoga. The shields flared bright and it took several seconds before the Ticonderoga reacted loosing valuable time and taking heavy damage. After the first pass the 304 turned around and lined up to make a second pass.

"Ma'am, the Ticonderoga's shields are at breaking point, they will not survive the next pass." The XO said.

"Damn."

**USS Ticonderoga**

"Shields are at 19 percent!" a lieutenant yelled.

"Asgard Weapon banks 1 through 3 are off-line, only number 4 is working!" the XO said.

"Hull breaches in the port side hanger bay! We are venting Atmosphere!" a lieutenant reported.

"We lost sub light and hyperdrive, sensors only working at 28 percent efficiency!" the XO said. "The Mao Zedong is coming about for another pass, we will not survive."

"Then this is it. Emergency beam out, abandon sh…" Grant said.

Several blue-white beams laced out from the Mao Zedong poised on destroying the Ticonderoga.

**AND HOW ABOUT A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please R&R  
**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Elladanct**

In a posted and answered review you said that the cylons wouldnt hit earth who are you planning to have attack and is this going to be the final straw that will break before disclosure? good storie so far keep up the good work!

_I think that has been answered although they were planning to disclose it anyways._

**JC**

Great update.  
love that you use the Unit in it.  
Other then the 2,6 and 8 the other Cylons will be hit very hard.  
What are the Colonial planets that are still O.K?  
Will the Earth get the plans for both military and Civilain space ships?

_Caprica, Picon, Aerilon, Scorpia, Canceron and Leonis are safe and were never occupied by the Cylons, the other six: Virgon, Aquaria, Gemenon, Libra, Saggitaron and Tauron were either occupied or nuked into oblivion. Now that they have the Cylons on the run those planets have been liberated as far as possible._

_Earth doesn't really need designs for military ships as earth ships are far superior to the Battlestars and with the help of the Asgard core and the Atlantis database they'll be able to create pretty good ships. The only things they could use would be the designs for the Mk.8's and jumpdrives._

**Red Leader**

Nice crossover with the Unit; since they are being canceled by CBS, need more of that.

_Didn't even know they were canceled. For the foreseeable future I do not see another part for The Unit._

**Barbarossa Rotbart**

Although this story is good, there are two things I really do not like:  
1. Sam and Jack married? Are you *? For one the regs speak against this and there is also the fact that the last time we saw a married Sam in an alternate reality she was married to Rodney. Sam and Jack as a married couple in an alternate reality only existed during the first few seasons. After that she was married to other men in alternate realities.  
2. A crazy Admiral Cain? Do not forget that she acted the way she acted in Razor because she had been betrayed and she was completely without hope. Before the fall she would act reasonable.

_Sam/Jack will not be a big point in my stories, just now and then they call each other honey instead of sir or Carter. I explained in the previous chapter why Sam and Jack could get married; the president authorized them to as it was in his best interest. _

**JovianJeff**

Catching up on my reading and regret taking so long. The story continues to interest me as it progresses. Wonderful inclusion of the Asgard and nice aside on how they survived. I did like how the subject of slavery was not glossed over. I also found the depiction of Cain and how her character was handled well. The story didn't linger any longer than it needed to. One point did make me pause and perhaps I just need to go back over the earlier chapters, but Adama's reaction to Thor. Have the Colonials met alien life forms before? Again I may just need to go back over the previous chapters to find that reaction, otherwise it appeared too common place. That aside, I enjoyed this chapter over all and only regreted its end. Although the one benefit of being behind in reading means there are more chapters to catch up with. Thank you for writing them.

_The regular colonials haven't met any aliens before, those of the colonial stargate program most likely did as they were exploring the galaxy through the gate. I think I didn't really addressed Adama's first encounter with the Asgard and his reaction about it._

**apocalyps24**

interesting... i gota say i relly like SGC/BSG crossovers and yours is one of the best... dont know much about BSG apart from what if read from crossover stories but i was wondering could you give me a power comparison between the avarage 304 and an upgraded Battlestar... say a 304 is the size of NY powerwise or something what is a Battlestar in comparison...  
anyway looking forward to more  
apocalyps24

_it's good to know that my story is one of the best of the SGC/BSG crossovers, I know that there are a lot of great stories and it makes me proud to hear that mine is among the best._

_I'm not even sure how much power a 304 generates. I am also not so scientific so I'm not even going to guess. The 304's have whatever kind of power plant enhanced by the Asgard and Ancient knowledge. The upgraded battlestars have Goa'uld technology that they traded with the Jaffa so naquadah based power._

**JovianJeff**

Another nice chapter. The battles are well paced without describing each shot with a good give and take on both sides. Will the tactic of 'beam bombing' come up later on? It would see until the Cylons discover how to jam like the Wraith learned to do, it is a tactic the Tau'ri could employ. Loved the rescue of the CIC by the Russians and for the amusing reason of coming back for directions. Overall an exciting chapter.

Another fine chapter. I like to think that Tjolver deliberately placed himself in the line of fire. It was a way to get his people involved just as he wanted and yet remain true to the letter of his orders if not the spirit. Disturbing scenes with Cadman captured, I hope the story doesn't linger too long there. Great reading the Tau'ri and Asgard forces coming in providing a sense of progress for the war. Thank you for the chapter.

Very, very glad what happened to the prisoners wasn't detailed, as it is an extremely disturbing chapter. Didn't realize this story was going the Sam/Jack route either.

_Yeah, I thought about doing the treatment of the prisoners in detail but I already came to the conclusion that it wouldn't really add anything to the story and might only scare readers off. The only reasons why the Cylons did that to the POW's were to give the rebels a reason to rebel and to show how cruel the Cylons really are. The only reason why Tjolver was there was to get the Asgard into the fight as well to give the colonials some more firepower._

**Nedy Rahn**

I like this story. I did find a few gramar and spelling errors, but not enough to ruin the flow of the tale. I was able to read it clearly and understand it. Also like the way you treated first contact between the Colonials and the Tau'ri. I like it far better than THE THIRTEENTH. Maybe not a full fledged attack on Earth by the Cylons as Earth is so distant and it would take the Cylons awhile to find it. How ever it would be neat to see special operations troops operating against the Cylons more. There are so many units to call upon, American Army Rangers, Special Forces, Navy SEAL teams, Marine Force Recon, British SAS, British Royal Marine Commandos, British SBS (Special Boat Service), German Kommando SpezialKraete (KSK), Russian Spetsnaz, and others besides the Stargate Command's SG teams. Would be cool to see the Earth launch its own Battlestar like craft too. In a Science Fiction RP I had for the pen and paper GURPS (Genaric Universal Role Playing System) by Steve Jackson Games I created a design I called a Carrier Nuclear Space or CVNS this was essentially a space version of the Fleet or Super Carrier of the United States Navy. I also designed a Landing Ship Assault Space (LSAS), a Cruiser Guided Missile Nuclear Space (CGNS), and a Destroyer Guided Missile Nuclear Space (DGNS). I currently also have the ASF (Aerospace Fighter)-40 Warhawk II the fighter carried on the CVNSes and as the strike fighter on the LSASes. The LSAS for space is like the US' LHA through LHD class assault ships. They carry a battalion sized Marine Expeditionary Unit.

_The reason why I haven't put in more special forces units is because I have no idea how they work, their ranks system, the size of their units and their abilities, I don't want to sell them short. The reason why the Delta force was in it was because I could use the characters and established abilities of the Unit which helped me a lot._


	8. conclusion

**AN: due to a little mistake of me the name of the Zaitsev wasn't changed into Vasilev in the entire previous chapter, I apologize if it confused anyone, I thought I had made all the changes.**

**Orbit over China**

Several blue-white beams laced out from the Mao Zedong towards the Ticonderoga. Al of a sudden the Vasilev moved in it's path and suffered the full brutal impact of the beams on its shields. The Vasilev quickly recovered and returned fire with its four Asgard plasma cannons. Both ships where equally matched. The Vasilev was a bit at the disadvantage because of the strain caused by the original hit. Both ships where now in a frantic battle, trying to land as many as possible hits on the enemy while avoiding counter fire. From a distance you could see Asgard plasma weapons fire being flung between ships, accompanied by conventional missiles and rail gun slugs.

**VSS Vasilev**

"Shields are at 49 percent and decreasing with every hit!" a lieutenant yelled over the noise of weapons fire.

"Launch all remaining fighters; have them target all incoming missiles." Tolinev ordered. She looked over to her navigator who was hard at work to make sure they stayed behind the Mao Zedong. All the plasma beam weapons were positioned at the front of the ship and couldn't aim backwards. Looking at him performing miracles on the controls she inwardly made a note to herself that if they survived she'd recommend him for promotion and a medal.

The Vasilev made yet another barrel role avoiding two missiles. The navigator used to be a pilot in the Russian Air Demo team. There was none better. The pilot of the Mao Zedong was good but not nearly up to par with hers. They where frequently able to lined up behind the Mao Zedong to give its shields a pounding.

"Shields will not hold out much longer!" A lieutenant yelled.

"Dial the reactors upto one hundred and fifty percent output." Tolinev ordered.

Before the lieutenant could reset the reactors two beams connected with the aft of the Chinese vessel crippling it. Railgun fire from the Vasilev quickly tore through the sensitive parts of the hull like engines, windows and airlocks. Regular missiles destroyed entire compartments. The final blow was delivered by a 302 fighter pilot call sign rooky. His missile hit the bridge dead on and destroyed a naquadah generator that was set up to provide additional power. It reduced the ship into a slowly expanding field of scrap.

"Incoming communication from the Ticonderoga."

Grant appeared on screen smiling.

"_Commander Tolinev, I think I speak for the crew and officers of the Ticonderoga when I say thanks for saving our ass and the beers are on us tonight." _

"You're welcome Colonel, first we need to destroy the remaining Ha'tak." Tolinev said.

"_We're on it, let's clean up our skies."_

"Nine Ha'tak incoming, standard battle line, the Ticonderoga is prepping for a fight." The lieutenant said.

"So should we. Reload all railguns, load all missiles with nuclear ordnance and have the fighters come back to refuel and rearm. How are our shields and plasma weapons?" Tolinev said.

"Shields are at 29 percent and plasma cannon 3 is out due to overheating." A lieutenant said.

The ship quickly prepared for battle and it took position alongside the Ticonderoga. When the enemy ships came into range the two Earth ships fired a first salvo of nuclear missiles. All the missiles were intercepted.

"Ma'am additional hyperdrive tracks incoming, they will arrive momentarily." A lieutenant reported.

Behind the nine advancing Ha'tak's eight hyperspace windows opened ejecting eight larger than normal Ha'tak's. The new arrivals quickly arrayed themselves into a battle formation facing the ultranationalists.

"Ma'am, I am reading communications between the two forces. I cannot hack into it." An ensign reported.

"Hail those new arrivals." Tolinev ordered.

Before they could hail the new arrivals they opened fire on the Ultranationalists. One ultranationalist ship was destroyed in seconds. The ultranationalist took some time to respond. They maneuvered franticly trying to get away from the new Ha'tak. This however moved them in range of the Plasma beams of the Vasilev and Ticonderoga.

On the Vasilev they received a hail from the lead Ha'tak of the new forces. Tolinev immediately ordered it on screen. The screen changed into the pel'tak of a Ha'tak but without all the gold ornamentation on the walls.

"I am Bra'Tac, President of the Free Jaffa Nation, did you required some help?" Bra'Tac asked. He looked old and worried. Sparks were flying around the pel'tak as the ship was pummeled with plasma by additional ultranationalist ships that had come to the aid of their brothers.

"Thank you mister president, we could definitely use some help in dealing with these ultranationalists." Tolinev said.

"I have another group of Ha'tak incoming in ten minutes. The incoming Ha'tak and those already here are of an upgraded kind, they posses better shielding and weaponry. They'll be able to take care of the ultranationalists with ease."

"That is very good to hear, now if you'll excuse me, if have a planet to defend." Tolinev replied as the connection was cut. From the screen she could see that several Ha'tak were firing at North America. When she looked closer she could see that they were bombarding the Nevada desert, trying to destroy the 304 production facilities. Their info was out of date and as such their effort in vain. The last personnel had been moved to Atlantis just under a month ago. The only thing there was the empty bay. Tolinev turned to her tactical officer. "Focus on those Ha'taks, fire all weapons."

"Yes ma'am."

The Vasilev turned her attention towards the enemy Ha'taks and started dispatching them with their plasma weapons, missiles and railguns. The planetary defense grid was also destroying Ha'taks at a steady pace. For some reason Atlantis wasn't firing as much drones as they could have but the additional defenses of Atlantis were operational.

**USS Phoenix**

**Cylon territory**

**T plus 14 days and 17 hours**

**October 31 1200 hours**

The Phoenix hadn't seen action since the attacks on Earth. The Cylons were on the run and Mitchell didn't want to rush into an ambush. The Phoenix was alone; the battle groups were redistributed as four ships left. Mitchell was unhappy to say the least. He wanted to join the fight against either the Cylons or the Ultranationalist Jaffa. In stead they where doing nothing. All he knew was that Earth was attacked just before the disclosure and that they were attacked again after.

"We have an incoming hail from Atlantis sir." A young lieutenant reported.

"On screen." Mitchell ordered. The screen changed into the familiar scenery of the Atlantis control room with General O'Neill.

"Mitchell, what's the current situation out there?" O'Neill asked.

"Same as two hours ago, we've got the Cylons on the run and the colonials think that they'll have them beaten in a few weeks."

"Ah, that's good to hear. So we actually didn't have to send those forces did we?" O'Neill said.

"Well, the colonials can use every able person to help rebuild their planets and to maintain order. In some cities the police have been disbanded and drug lords have taken over." Mitchell reported. "How is Earth, I heard there was another attack?"

"Yeah, the nationalist Jaffa came back with a buddy, the Mao Zedong. If it wasn't for the Vasilev the Ticonderoga would be a scrap metal cloud instead of the Mao Zedong." O'Neill explained.

"How is that possible?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, the Chinese had some kind of arrangement with Ba'al. But Ba'al died and the plans were never executed. Until the ultranationalists discovered Ba'al's base and all his plans. They used the assembled ships there and blackmailed the Chinese into helping them. We used up most of the drones fending off the Ha'tak and our satellite defense grid is at 48 percent. Fortunately we had some help of good ole Bra'tac and Teal'c. They sent two dozen ships to earth and are currently sending ships to clear the planets of the protected planets treaty. Apparently their pride is hurt; you know how Jaffa and their pride are."

"So good ole Ba'al is behind all this, even in death he is a pain in the ass. What are you going to do with the Chinese?" Mitchell asked.

"They used WMD's against us, the president as well as the other IOA countries felt like they couldn't allow that to happen again. Right now the Ticonderoga and Vasilev are targeting and destroying key political and military targets with the Asgard plasma weapons. Clean scalpels, no need for messy nukes. US forces are already preparing to capture key positions in China. The president hopes that we won't have to use our land forces and that some new Chinese government will take control and surrender." O'Neill explained. By now the entire bridge and half the ship was listening in.

"And the Sun Tzu?" Mitchell asked. The Sun Tzu was the only Chinese space ship left after the Mao Zedong was destroyed.

"Their commander has a little bit more respect for his own life and has agreed to surrender; they'll arrive at Atlantis in a few days. Now if you don't have further questions, I have a hundred things to attend to and none of them fun. Have I expressed my dislike to paperwork before" O'Neill said.

"I think you have sir, good luck and give my best to Landry."

"Will do, O'Neill out."

**VSS Korolev**

**Colonial space**

**A month after the initial attacks**

"Sir, Commander Shawk of the Valkyrie wishes to meet you in our port hanger bay. She also requested all our marines are present." a lieutenant said.

"Did she also say why?" Chekov asked.

"Njet, sir" the lieutenant confirmed. He looked into his files but could find no reason why.

Five minutes later Chekov and his 48 marines were present in the port side hanger bay. Normally a 304 would have 24 marines but because they were in a warzone, they received some extra from the start.

The raptor of Commander Shawk landed normally and the pilot killed the engines before she opened the hatch. Shawk and two pilots stepped out and were greeted by Colonel Chekov.

"Permission to come aboard colonel?" Shawk asked.

"Permission granted Commander." Chekov replied. Shawk and the two pilots stepped of the raptor's wing.

"Now if some of your marines can give me a hand, I have something to unload." Shawk said. When neither Chekov nor any of the marines moved she got back into the raptor and picked up a case. She walked out and when she stepped of the wing, whatever was in the box made a clinging sound. She handed the box to one of the two pilots who immediately took it. She grabbed something and held it up. "I've got six more cases of Ambrosia in my raptor, be quick." Without hesitation and disregarding protocol the marines ran forwards.

"Thank you Commander, care to join me and the marines while we consume this fine looking ambrosia?" Chekov asked.

"Of course Colonel, I never pass up on a drink." Shawk said. She and the rest of the marines walked off to the marine barracks on board the ship.

**Caprica Shipyard**

**December 8 2011**

With a blink seven battlestars jumped into the system. They were greeted by several battlestars and literally hundreds of small civilian vessels. Battlestar group 16 arrived at their new station: Caprica. They were here today to celebrate the victory over the Cylons and the instrumental part Battlestar group 16 had played in it. In few hours they would be greeted by the president himself on the surface and given a parade.

**Colonial seat of Government**

**Caprica City, Caprica**

**December 8 2011**

The plaza of the colonial government was huge, normally there would only be a few hundred people going about their business. Now however there were thousands of people, all awaiting the arrival of the crews of battlestar group 16. Three months after the initial attacks the war was over and the Cylon threat was gone forever.

Since the upgrades by the Asgard had begun over two dozen battlestars were converted. Only the crews of the original seven were coming down today, the rest would be celebrated later. First a squadron of vipers from each battlestar gave a flyby, the pilots did some difficult stunts trying to show off to the public. They made barrel roles and flew wing to wing. They also flew upside down in front of another viper. The crowd was ecstatic of joy. Then the Raptors came, all carrying eight passengers. Needless to say more than one trip was required to land all the people. In the meantime the already landed people assembled in parade formation. When all the people had arrived and organized in formation the president walked forward to the speakers stand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are here to celebrate our victory over the Cylons but first I want to remain silent for a minute in respect for all the lives lost during the last three months." Adar started. When he was finished a private started playing the colonial form of the last post and a viper wing made a fly by while one viper flew straight up representing those who were lost.

After a minute silence Adar continued. "From today onwards we will never have to fear the Cylons, they are gone. Only a small group lives with the Asgard. Although we found ourselves with a galaxy full of potential enemies, we also found several Allies. The Tau'ri, the Free Jaffa Nation and the Asgard. They will help us as we will help them whenever they need it. Battlestar group 16 was the result of that help. When the Cylons attacked they defended our colonies while the rest of the fleet reorganized after the swift destruction of nearly half the fleet and half the colonies."

After the speech from Adar, Admiral Nagala said about the same things. After Admiral Nagala Admiral Baker held his own speech directed at the people of battlestar group 16 and Andara Base, telling them how brave they were. Even when faced with imminent death, that they fought till the end and that they saved millions of lives and finally brought peace to the colonies.

**So this is it, I know it is a short chapter, but I've been busy with some other stuff and I didn't want to stretch this chapter longer then possible without compromising its quality.**

**This is just the end to the first story, currently I'm very hard working on the next story, by the time this is posted the first chapter of the next story will be up. the next story is called UNDER SIEGE, you can find it at my FFic profile.  
**


End file.
